


Lost in paradise

by HikariNoHimeWriter



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bickering, Enemies to Lovers, Enough pining to plant a forest, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kinda, Kinky, M/M, Mild Angst, Shameless Smut, Side Ishigami Byakuya/Shamil Volkov, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 55,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariNoHimeWriter/pseuds/HikariNoHimeWriter
Summary: Love comes in all forms and shapes. There are times it grows with you; others, it comes unexpectedly and changes your whole world. Chrome knows it all too well. Fortunately for him, not all changes are for the worst. Sometimes, they are a blessing in disguise.
Relationships: Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa, Chrome/Shishiou Tsukasa, Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 31





	1. Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cloud_dcst (greatcloudninja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcloudninja/gifts).



> Hello! I need to say, though this fic saved my life, I'm only a vessel through which a very gentle soul gifted her lovely wife. Happy Valentines, Cloud. Hope you can find lots of joy in this day ♥

There are four laws in Physics: first, no object will move unless force acts on it; second, the force of an object is equal to its mass times its acceleration; third, when two objects interact, they apply forces to each other of equal magnitude and opposite direction; and, fourth, where Ishigami Senku is, so will be Chrome and vice-versa. The last one is all but common knowledge across the campus now. And, many will argue, it’s rather convenient whenever you need to talk to either or both of them.

How did they meet, you ask? Life as an undergrad was an experience, to say the least. Being born and raised in a small village with a small school, nothing could have prepared Chrome for the massive buildings and plethora of people and interactions he was faced with. He was lucky to have met Senku when he did. He was even luckier they hit it off from the start, becoming arguably the best duo in the main lab.

Why are they still together? For one, habits are hard to change. After that first semester together they just _stuck_ together. Even when they were in different classes and their schedules didn’t match, somehow they always found time to spend time together. For Senku it might have been the best, for his personality made it rather hard for people to approach him.

Chrome can’t imagine what his life would be like without him. Dull, at best. Downright boring at worst. Chrome’s always been good at taking care of people, being the oldest of four siblings. Senku’s always enabled that side of him and, Chrome must say, making sure Senku stays well and healthy is an adventure.

And Chrome… He _may_ be complete and absolutely in love with Senku.

It’s not like he could have controlled it. Not when Senku was… _Senku_. Chrome knows there’s nothing he can’t do as long as he has science and Senku by his side. His friend’s enthusiasm and confidence are contagious. Chrome’s addicted the rush of pride that runs through his body whenever they complete a new project; Senku’s smile always makes everything worth it. There’s just something so rewarding about achieving something together and knowing it’s not the end, that they’ll just need to come up with something new tomorrow.

But Chrome’s true happiness lies in the quiet moments. The shared meals, the exchanged stories, the comfort of being by your loved one’s side and realizing there’s nowhere else you’d rather be. Those moments are what reminds him all the reasons to stay and give and love.

Loving Senku comes with a bonus of two small issues, though. Alright, maybe one of them is not _that_ small. It heights 195cm to be more precise. It also has name and surname: Shishio Tsukasa.

Chrome’s unsure what is the story between Senku and the Strongest College Primate. All he knows is that one day Tsukasa appeared in their lab and never stopped coming. Senku offered nothing beyond an _it’s complicated_ at the time and Chrome deemed the answer enough to know the topic is off-limits for them. He also refuses to ask Tsukasa, both for lack of comfort and fear of the answer. You see, he’s not quite ready to hear all about a possible Senku’s sordid ex story. Nope, thank you very much.

The thing is: even without knowing what’s their true deal, Chrome knows to recognize a threat when he sees one. Tsukasa is absolutely besotted for Senku, much like Chrome himself. Everyone in campus knows this. Hell, even the people at Francois’s restaurant know this! Tsukasa makes no effort to hide his feelings whatsoever. He has no qualms in asking Senku out on dates and praising him like a lover would in front of others—worse, in front of Chrome himself!

Now, Tsukasa isn’t the first fool to make such advances. Chrome still feels sorry for Ryusui’s failed attempts at wooing the scientist. Gen had no luck either and was instead dragged into the most taxing and tedious works in the lab. They were all but few lines in Chrome’s book. It’s an entirely different situation with Tsukasa for one small detail: Senku _accepts_ his advances. And he’s happy doing so!

It’s not like Chrome’s feelings for Senku are a secret. He’s pretty sure half the world knows them already. He’s sure Senku has at least a suspicion. Chrome just isn’t bold enough to call their meetings dates and he definitely isn’t ready to make compliments Senku’s ass yet. But he does his best to make up for it by taking care of Senku and taking him to the place he knows Senku will enjoy the most. He even cooks dinner sometimes and they watch movies until morning.

Sure, maybe a bouquet and chocolate would make it a little more obvious, but Chrome doubts Senku would like them. And you, stop laughing! Sure, he’s old fashioned but there’s nothing wrong with it! He could woo any girl or boy he wishes if he put effort into it.

It’s a shame Senku isn’t just _any_ one. He’s fucking Senku and probably the only one who won’t fall for Chrome’s hidden charms.

Chrome groans. He _may_ have been stabbing his lunch a little too fiercely for a while now. His lips curl in sheer disgust. Great, now even his tomatoes are inedible. Way to go, Chrome!

He sighs, pushing his lunch box away from him. Chrome’s alone in the lab, sitting in the only safe-for-food table they keep separated exactly for eating purposes. He’ll probably have to apologize to Chelsea for making her thoughtful idea a torture camp for tomatoes. And buy her an ice-cream. He doesn’t want to ruin her _uwu energy_ , as she likes to put it.

He checks the hour in the phone. It’s still too early to leave for his afternoon classes yet a little later than the time Senku uses to come in. Chrome shakes his head, a frown clear on his face. No, he doesn’t want to imagine where Senku is, not when he’s sure he knows the answer already. There’s only one person capable of making Senku lose his sense of time, after all.

It hurts and infuriates Chrome at the same time.

Chrome bites his lips. He tries to focus on the things he needs to do now. Clear the table, for one. There’s no need to leave the evidence of his crime behind. Organize the samples Dr. Volkov sent them.

Double check everything is ready with the lab’s expenses report Chairman Ibara requested last week. Chrome absolutely detests the man, and for that very reason wants to make sure everything it alright so they don’t have to deal with him more than necessary.

Oh, and he needs to call Minami later to know how the marketing of their last project is going. He’s not entirely comfortable talking to her—the curse of being a chaotic bisexual, Nikki said once—but he knows Senku won’t care about it unless he wants something in exchange and Chelsea gets easily anxious about her Japanese. Maybe, just maybe, he’s spoiling them too much.

 _Again_.

He sets out to complete the first task. He puts the ruined food away in the fridge. Maybe Chrome can find some use to it later, when he’s starving too much to care about tastes and appearances. For now, though, he doesn’t want to even _look_ at it. The table itself is fairly clean, but Chrome wipes it just to make sure. He nods at his work. Next…

Chrome heads to the storage room. It’s only a few meters down the corridor, the door heavy enough Chrome always needs to help Chelsea open it. It’s easy to locate the samples that arrived yesterday. He checks the box’s contents with the list attached to it. Chrome can’t help the wave of familiarity that rushes through him at the sight of some of the minerals. They remind him of his own collection back in his village and years of exploring caves with his siblings. He shakes his head to get rid of those thoughts. Getting attached won’t do anything, for this project belongs to Chelsea and only her.

The box is a lot heavier than he expected. He groans as he lifts it from the floor. Chrome shifts his hold on the thing so he can reopen the door before him—and freezes before he can push it open. A familiar laugh fills his ears, accompanied by words he can’t quite understand.

Senku.

He can see him through the small gap. Senku is beautiful as ever, hair tied in a loose bun and lab coat draped over his arms. Chrome recognizes the shirt he’s using as the one he gave Senku on his last birthday. The satisfaction that fills him is quickly replaced by a painful realization: Tsukasa is there too. Senku’s easy laugh is for Tsukasa. They were together again, who knows for how long.

Chrome averts his gaze when Tsukasa bends down to whisper something on Senku’s ear. The door closes completely again with a silent click. He bites his lip and closes his eyes. Again, Chrome saw something he wasn’t supposed to. Again, he’s being hurt for something he knew was coming.

He’s a fool. An absolute, irredeemable fool. _If only he could control his stupid heart_ … His lips curve into a bitter smile. That’s too much to ask, isn’t it? Heavens surely wouldn’t be so nice with this fool in love… right?

***

“There you are.” Senku’s voice sounds almost nonchalant when Chrome enters the lab again. He’s using his lab coat properly now, hiding the NASA logo in the front of his grey shirt. “Did you get lost or something?”

Chrome places the box on Chelsea’s table. He can’t help the small huff that escapes his lips. This thing is truly heavy. He turns around, a joke at the tip of his tongue, only to be met with Senku’s face dangerously close to his own. Chrome yelps, taking a step back to put some distance between them. He needs to, or he’s afraid Senku will hear his heartbeats.

“You…” Senku’s eyes narrow at him, brows drawing a frown. “You were crying?”

 _Oh_. Of course the speed face wash wouldn’t hide everything. Especially not from Senku, who knows he better than anyone in this wild city. Chrome swallows. What _is_ he supposed to say? He can’t lie to Senku. He promised himself he wouldn’t. Lies are the root of all evil in a relationship, no matter which kind.

“I was just thinking,” he says slowly. “These samples… They reminded me of home.” It’s only part of the truth, the only thing Chrome can tell Senku. “It’s nothing I’m not used to by now, but sometimes it just hits different, y’know?”

Senku’s expression softens at that. He knows all about Chrome’s family and how devoted he is to his siblings, sending them money every month so they can live a little more at ease. Titan refused to pursue a degree, deeming the life at Kokuyou’s farm more than enough for him. Azura affirmed her wish to become a doctor many times and will come to live with him in a few weeks, though, so Chrome knows he won’t be as lonely at home anymore. He has no idea what Suzu will decide yet. Whatever it is, Chrome hopes his littlest little sister will find happiness too.

“I see,” Senku breathes out, his voice so soft Chrome almost misses it altogether. He scratches the back of his neck. “Homesickness sucks.”

“It does,” Chrome easily agrees. He’s relieved Senku believed in his excuse. “It kinda helps to have Chelsea around too. It’s nice to know someone who understands.”

That’s not a lie either. Chrome and Chelsea bonded mostly over their experiences with living so far from home. It’s just _theirs._ Chrome suspects Dr. Volkov would feel the same, though they’re still reticent about addressing their professor in charge so carefreely.

Senku hums noncommittally. His eyes don’t meet Chrome’s. “Well, tell me if you wanna do something to get your mind off things. Maybe hang out for a bit.”

Chrome wants to agree. Fuck, what wouldn’t he give for more Senku time? Nearly nothing could make him that happy in the world! But the memory of Senku’s smile, the intimacy with which he and Tsukasa talked throws a bucket of ice on Chrome’s rising excitement.

Senku is just offering it because he thinks Chrome’s upset. Like a good friend would. He doesn’t want to _be_ with Chrome. Not in the way he wants to be with Tsukasa.

He swallows. An apologetically smile curves his lips. “I’m fine,” he forces the words out, “I have to review for my test anyway. You know math isn’t my forte.”

“Sure… I guess.” Senku blinks, then nods slowly. A small, small part of Chrome can’t help but worry. _What if this is a mistake?_ Senku shrugs. “Well, if you need help you know where to find me.”

_Do I really?_

“Thank you, Sen.” The nickname slips out before Chrome can stop it. Senku just huffs in response. They have too much work to do and too little time before Chrome’s classes start. The last thing they need is another scolding for missing deadlines.

This is alright. He’ll be fine.

He _has_ to be.

***

Chrome is _not_ fine. Not at all. Not even one millimeter.

He’s jealous as fuck. Why can’t he be more straightforward too? His life would surely be a lot easier if Chrome wasn’t such a coward. Is it because he was the weird kid growing up? Maybe having childhood friends would’ve helped his confidence. Oh, wait, he _had_ friends. But can Kinrou and Ginrou count as not weird? No. Not way, not with the… whatever it was they had going on between them.

Once again his food is the unfortunate victim of his endless frustration. This time it’s a pot of ice cream that’s melted a little too much under his vicious attack. Nikki grimaces at the sight, her hands slowing down their work on Chelsea’s hair to watch this particular shit show.

“That bad?” she asks. Chrome only stabs the pot harder in response. Nikki shakes her head. “Fine, got it. Really bad.”

“Chrome is butthurt,” Chelsea offers as she munches on her pumpkin cookies, “because Senku is spending an entire weekend in Tsukasa’s beach house.”

Nikki whistles. “Man knows what’s good, huh?”

Chrome glares at the two girls. Chelsea only shrugs. “It’s your fault, y’know. You two could’ve been happily dating right now if you weren’t such a chicken.”

“Or he’d reject me and just make things awkward,” Chrome retorts. He doesn’t point out that there’s a big chance that Senku knows and is only ignoring his unrequited feelings. No, there’s no need to make things worse. A groan escapes his lips. “What does that guy even have?! He’s not that big deal!”

“Yes, he is,” the girls answer in perfect sync. Chrome flinches at the immediate response. Nikki goes back to braiding Chelsea’s hair. “Nothing against you, baby boy, but let’s agree Shishio Tsukasa is _the_ man. Handsome, a gentleman, strong—”

“Rich as fuck,” Chelsea interjects.

“—rich as fuck, _and_ he has the face of a guy who fucks good.”

Chrome’s face contorts in disgust. “How does that even work? Oh, wait, no, I don’t wanna know. I cherish my sanity.”

“If you say so,” Chelsea says. “You need to make up your mind, though. The ways things are you’ll lose Senku without even trying.”

An indignant sound escapes Chrome. “Excuse me, I _am_ trying my best, ok? It’s not my fault he’s dense as fuck nor that there’s a two-meter-tall giant dropping his wallet around.”

“If a giant dropping his wallet is enough to rob your guy then no, you’re not doing your best.” Nikki attacks mercilessly.

 _Touché_.

He sighs in defeat. Chrome puts the ice cream pot down, deeming it too far gone to be tasty anymore. “Ok… What do you girls suggest?”

The effect is immediate. Both girls turn to face her, gesticulating and throwing suggestions wildly. Chrome’s face pales and he realizes a little too late that he _may_ have awakened two beasts.

 _Everything for Senku_ , he repeats in his mind like a mantra. Or, he’s afraid, he’ll really go insane.

***

The weekend passes excruciatingly slow. Chrome is an absolute mess. Part of him is scared to even hear about Senku’s experience, but another, masochist part of him wants to know everything about it. He needs to know how far Tsukasa is willing to go. Knowing his own shortcomings—and the girls made sure to point _all_ of them—will do nothing if he doesn’t know his enemy too.

High school literature classes served to teach him that much, at least.

Chrome plugs in his laptop and lets it start while he checks on the overnight samples Chelsea set up for them. Chrome makes a mental note to offer her help with kanji next time. Chelsea’s scribbles are nearly undecipherable at this point.

He shakes his head. Despite the ineligible handwriting, Chelsea’s diligent work never ceases to amaze him. And, truth be told, just the fact that they can talk just fine despite her being a foreigner is a huge achievement in its own.

It’s easy to get wrapped up in his work. All anxiety comes second when all of his objectives and means to achieve them are right here. Chrome doesn’t know how long he spent running simulations in his laptop for his secondary project—an easier, faster and, most importantly, more affordable process to produce glasses and contact lenses.

This project in particular has always been in Chrome’s mind, growing up surrounded by people who needed glasses and had their lives troubled by the lack thereof. Money and distance were part of the bigger issue, yet the lack of people capable of producing them in the region always played a huge role in it.

If Chrome’s work can make Kinrou’s and Suika’s lives just a little better, he’ll do all he can to achieve it.

He almost misses the sound of the door opening. It’s only nine. If he remembers the schedules correctly, Senku shouldn’t be here until eleven at least. Does he have something else to attend Chrome wasn’t aware of?

“Morning,” Senku calls out at the sight of Chrome. His footsteps are heavier than usual. Chrome can’t help but frown. Something is _definitely_ wrong. “I forgot you’re a damn early bird.”

Chrome shakes his head. “You’d understand if you had to send your siblings off to school every day,” he comments lightly. His eyes narrow at the current simulation. Failure. “Heard you traveled for the weekend. How was it?”

“Chelsea and her big mouth.” Senku chuckles dryly. He sets his own laptop by Chrome’s side. “I guess… It wasn’t terrible. Could totally do without all the rain, though.”

Chrome bites the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling. Internally he’s jumping in happiness… Until he realizes that means Senku and Tsukasa probably had to stay inside all the time. Alone. In a secluded beach house. Chrome wants to scream.

“You got work done?”

“Of course.” Senku shrugs. “Better than playing with the kid.”

Chrome frowns. It takes a moment before he remembers Tsukasa has, in fact, a little sister. He’s unsure what her age is, though—Senku’s definition of kids could go as far as someone months younger than him. _Maturity is what truly counts here, not age_ , he said once in his defense. Just the memory makes Chrome shake his head.

“I’m still counting on you to help with Azura, though,” Chrome reminds in a light-hearted voice.

Senku groans. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Chrome’s heart skips a beat. He covers it quickly with a chuckle. “I cook for you. Of course you love me.”

“You’re not terrible at work either. That’s a bonus,” Senku adds. He turns to look at Chrome for the first time since he arrived. He arches a delicately groomed eyebrow. “New hair style?”

He had almost forgot about it. Chrome never really cared about his appearance. The most he would do in the mornings is tie his signature headband to keep his hair _mostly_ away from his face. No one questioned it and he never gave it a second thought to it either… Until the last talk with Nikki and Chelsea.

While changing his appearance wasn’t one of the items in the girls’ very long list, Chrome figured it wouldn’t hurt to give it a try if only to boost his confidence a little. It’s weird not to feel the familiar pressure of the headband but even that is easy to ignore. He took his time to comb his hair today, parting it to the right while maintaining the wild feel he grew up with.

And Chrome… He felt good doing that. He still feels, pride rushing in his veins for doing something for himself. It’s something different and new he didn’t experience before. Senku’s acknowledgement only makes it better.

“Why, it’s not weird, is it?” He smiles a nervous smile. His grip on his mouse is getting slippery with sweat.

“You should keep it. It’s nice,” Senku answers at last. He turns back to his laptop and, as an afterthought, “I like it.”

Chrome couldn’t stop smiling for the rest of the morning.

***

“What I _mean_ is: your tastes suck.” Senku points the end of his _hashi_ at Chrome for good measure, punctuating each word.

The aroma of homemade ramen feels foreign in the middle of campus, but Chrome needs to admit he’s never tasted a better ramen. It’s his favorite lunch spot when he’s not in the mood to cook—and as usual, Senku just tagged along for a free meal and light chat.

Chrome’s unsure when the current topic arose. One moment they were discussing ideas for their project; then, they entered the world of _Wall-E_ and _then_ all hell broke loose.

“You didn’t complain when we went to watch _Iron Man_ ,” Chrome points out.

Senku shrugs. “A movie about a billionaire genius isn’t a bad choice. _Captain America_ was and always will be your worst choice, though. _Wonder_ was nice, though,” he keeps on. It doesn’t make it any easier to take his critics on Chrome’s movie choices—especially when his mouth is all dirty with soup.

“And _Wonder_ was my idea. And I know you watched it at least three times now.” Chrome brings a mouthful of noodles to his mouth, only to frown and stare at Senku. “And what do you mean, _my worst choice_? The guy is all blue! He’s amazing!”

“It’s not about colors. Captain is a jerk.” Senku shakes his head, sighing in disappointment. “You should watch the other movies. Like, the whole franchise. You’ll get what I mean.”

“Sorry, man, I’d rather spend 3000 minutes of my life watching _Treasure Planet_ instead. Unless…” Chrome trails off, his expression turning into thoughtful amusement.

Senku’s eyes narrows at him. “Unless…?”

Chrome grins. “Movie weekend?”

“Deal.”

A comfortable silence settles between them, the kind that reminds Chrome of why he loves Senku so much. With him it’s more than work or fun and games. It’s the intimacy of knowing words aren’t needed, that even the quiet moments can be enjoyed as long as they’re together.

Chrome finishes his bowl and picks up his phone to check for notifications. There’s only one message from an unknown number: _We need to talk_.

He grimaces at the memories those four words evoke. Nothing good comes from that phrase… especially when it comes from a complete stranger.

“Something wrong?” Senku asks, picking the change in Chrome’s mood.

Chrome shakes his head. “Probably just scam. Nothing to worry about.” Even if he can’t _not_ worry about it.

“If you say so.” Senku nods slowly. He stands up. “You have classes now, right? Which building are you heading to?”

Chrome stands up as well. He fixes his backpack on his shoulder, face scrunched up in thought. “Main building. We’re using the auditory, since there’s a special guest coming from NASA.”

Senku’s eyes widen. “From NASA? Do you know the name?”

He thinks for a while. “I think… Greenfield… No, Dr. Wingfield. That’s the name.”

“You lucky bastard,” Senku groans. Chrome can’t help but empathize with his friend. How many speeches did he lose over the years, some of which he was really looking forward to?

“Don’t worry. I’ll record it so you can see later,” he reassures. The smile Senku gives him in response makes Chrome’s heart flutter.

If only he noticed the person watching them from the shadows, though… Chrome’s life would definitely be ten billion percent easier.

***

Unlike Chrome’s best expectations, the messages don’t stop. Every day during lunch time his phone pings with the notification. All of them are variations of _let’s talk_ and _don’t ignore me_ and _act like the adult you are and answer_. The last ones always leave Chrome itching to reply, _you’re not being very mature either._

His only consolation is the fact that it’s Friday. Finally, _finally_ Friday. Senku will come to Chrome’s place and they’ll have the biggest marathon of their lives. Despite Chrome’s disinterest in Marvel as a whole, he’s looking forward to know more about Senku’s most recent cinematic passion. That and _Senku time_ , of course.

Chrome practically skipped all the way back to the lab. Reasonably speaking, he knows Senku wouldn’t mind it if Chrome waited for him on the gates. But like hell Chrome would miss the chance to walk his beloved.

The lab is unusually active today. Chrome can’t recognize half the people here, but they look far younger than he’d expect to see at campus. He spots Senku in one of the corners. He looks uncomfortable with the activity. Anxious, even. Chrome approaches him without a second thought.

“What’s going on?” he whispers.

Senku leans closer to him. It’s barely perceptible, but his shoulders relax a little. “Third years. Chairman Ibara thought it’d be a good idea to open the lab to them. Maybe interest them in joining our science courses.”

Chrome hums in understanding. Despite the size of their installments, it’s true that the science courses and labs have been lacking students and personnel recently. The change is even more striking the more Chrome progressed into the course, familiar faces disappearing one by one.

It doesn’t make standing around people ten years younger any less uncomfortable.

“Ready to yeet outta here?”

The answer comes immediately. “Thought you’d never ask.”

Compared to the lab, the hallways are so empty it’s almost jarring. They decide to take the stairs this time, giving it’s nearer to the parking area. Chrome is very aware of his lack of daily exercises and tries to make up for it by riding his bike to campus. He knows it’s not… attractive or powerful, not the way _certain people’s_ sport cars are, but he’s proud of what he accomplished regardless.

“I’m assuming we’re gonna watch ‘em in the actual timeline?”

Senku snorts behind him, the sound of it so soft Chrome almost misses it altogether. “We can also watch it backwards if you’d rather that way, though you’ll miss all the tension.”

Chrome pauses and looks at Senku. His eyes narrow. Senku smirks. Chrome shakes his head. He curses under his breath, “Asshole.”

Senku laughs at that, that kind of laugh that makes Chrome forget how to breathe. “If you don’t wanna hear that don’t make silly questions.”

“Fair.” Chrome shrugs. It’s not like he minds it. It’s Senku, after all. He’s just _used_ to it. “Gonna stop somewhere?”

“Do you have snacks there?”

“Enough for a week,” Chrome replies.

“Straight home then.”

And if Chrome’s heart skipped a beat at Senku’s words he’ll never admit it. He smirks, to himself more than Senku, “Bold of you to assume I can do anything straight.”

“What?!”

“What?” Chrome blinks at Senku. His friend is frozen in place, staring at him like it’s the first time he saw Chrome. He frowns. “What, Senku, you didn’t know I’m not straight?”

Senku shakes his head. His fingers shake as he brushes his hair away from his eyes. “No, I mean, I had my doubts but…”

Chrome stares at him, his face full of utter disbelief. “Really? Senku, the whole campus knows that. Ryusui knows that. I’m fucking gayer than Gen.”

“No one is gayer than Gen,” Senku retorts. “And, I mean, how about Kirisame?”

“Cute. Nothing more.”

“Your first crush? What’s her name again?”

“Ruri? Outta my league and not my type. Next.”

“Chelsea? Nikki?”

“Friends I’d fuck in another life, but no, thank you.” Chrome shakes his head. “So you thought I was straight because I like girls? I’ll let you know; my bi heart is broken.”

Senku still looks a little shaken. Chrome worries his lip. Is he bothered? Disgusted? Chrome has no idea. He eventually shakes his head. “Give it to you to make my life complicated.”

“… What?” Chrome tilts his head, but Senku offers no answer. Chrome frowns, puffing out his cheeks. “And hey! Think it’s easy to be a bi king?”

“Yes, I do.” Senku grins at Chrome. His eyes are a little darker than before, hiding a secret Chrome has no hope in revealing yet.

Chrome gasps. “Excuse me, you’re totally right. This is a game and I’m fucking winning!”

 _For now_.

***

If there’s one thing Chrome learns very fast about the Marvel universe, it’s that you can’t stop. Even the most boring movies always have some small details that force you to watch it to the end. It’s a curse Chrome definitely isn’t ready to face yet. He can’t say he regrets it, though.

Senku’s smile is more than enough reward for this seemingly endless curse.

Unfortunately, that smile does nothing to stop his breaking heart.

“I refuse this.” Chrome throws his hands up in defeat. No, just… _no!_ “I really, motherfuckering refuse this!”

Senku, the evil bastard and owner of Chrome’s heart, is doubling down on himself in laughter. Chrome glares at him. How could he _not_ tell Chrome the _Avengers_ had _fucking_ Spider-Man, Chrome’s absolute favorite since he was a kid? This is treason. Betrayal! His trust has been broken beyond repair.

“I told you they had all the heroes,” Senku tries to say amidst the laughter. He raises his hands in an attempt to placate Chrome; it doesn’t work. At all. “It’s not my fault you refused to watch it before.”

The setting sun casts shades of orange and red upon Chrome’s living room. The warm tones make Senku’s eyes stand out. Chrome’s enthralled by those glistering garnets. Beautiful. Ethereal, even.

He loves this man.

“Still,” he says. Chrome averts his gaze, trying to hide how shaken he is inside. He can hear his own heartbeats. “I expected some consideration, y’know.”

“You never told me, though,” Senku points out. He wipes a tear from his eyes. His smile becomes a tiny bit smaller, sad. “There’s a lot of things you just didn’t tell me.”

“Is this still about yesterday?” Senku’s reaction to his sexuality is still fresh in Chrome’s mind. Part of him still can’t believe Senku didn’t know, not when Chrome’s affection has been so obvious. He can’t blame his friend either, though, not when he’s been far more vocal about his attraction to girls in public.

Senku nods. Neither pays attention to the happenings of _Civil War_ anymore. Senku exhales slowly. He straightens his back, folding his legs into a lotus position. “It’s just… weird. I thought I knew you well, hell, you’re my best friend—” Chrome’s heart squeezes painfully at those two words. “—But I obviously don’t if I missed something this big.”

“It’s not your fault.” Chrome’s gaze falls to his hands. He thinks he understands what Senku means, despite not having any experience to compare. He sighs, fingers scratching the back of his head. “I’m not, uh, comfortable coming out with my crushes when they’re men. Like, not unless I really trust that person and am sure they won’t be weirded out by it. Most people either assume I’m straight or gay, and that’s all guessing. The only ones I openly talk about it with Nikki and Chelsea and my siblings.”

Senku’s face contorts into a frown. He looks sick for a moment. “Why the hell would people be weirded out by this?”

Chrome chuckles, the sound of it bitterly resigned. “You see, it’s just… complicated. One of my first crushes was an openly gay man from my village. I ended up confessing after some friends encouraged me and his answer was _you freak will get me dirty_. Because he knew I liked women too—even dated cousin Ruri for some months back then.” Chrome shudders at the memory of that night. Magma has always been many things, but that was the first time Chrome realized _cruel_ is one of them. “It’s the same for some girls, of course, but it’s just generally safer? I dunno how to put it, but I just don’t have the same anxiety as the thought of hitting on a guy gives me.”

Senku shakes his head slightly. “No, that makes sense. Sorry for making you remember that.”

“Don’t worry. Remembering doesn’t hurt anymore. It’s just the fear that it could happen again that truly bothers me.” Chrome averts his gaze from Senku. “Don’t get me wrong, I knew you weren’t like that. You’re probably the person I trust the most. I just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable since romance isn’t your thing at all.”

It’s true. Thinking back to it, Senku probably only knows of Chrome’s crushes from overhearing his conversations with Chelsea and, before her, Ukyo. He didn’t want to burden Senku with the topic at all. And it’s not like he could talk with Senku about how hard Chrome wants him. No, that possibility is definitely off the table, thank you very much.

“That’s oddly considerate from someone who rambles about Disney couples non-stop.” There’s a light tease in Senku’s voice now. His shoulders are relaxing a little and his eyes are full of warmth again.

“I give you trigger warnings, though. Curate your spaces yourself.”

“Oh, sure, even because life is just a massive Twitter. Got it.” Senku lies on his back, both legs finding home in Chrome’s lap. He just grins when Chrome gives him a look. “And you don’t tag your spoilers, dumbass.”

“My fanbase says,” Chrome pauses, clearing his throat, “ _no spoilers, no gain._ ”

Senku snorts. “You’re _so_ lucky I love you.”

If only Senku’s love was the same as Chrome’s.

Chrome’s smile falters. His quiet, pained whisper goes unnoticed by Senku, whose attention is back on the movie. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! See you tomorrow with a new chapter! 💜


	2. Deal

If Chrome had to define Time in two worlds, they would be _indecisive bitch_. There’s no arguing when she decides to stroll around, the passing hours dragging in her awake. He can only hope to enjoy it to the fullest when she decides to run, seconds and hours becoming all but a hazy memory. He wonders if Time enjoys the same moments as him, if she starts to run because she wants to see how everything ends.

Those are questions that’ll never have an answer, no matter how much he wishes he had. Chrome can only bite his lip and brush off the sense of loss when Monday’s morning comes and, with it, reality comes to knock on their door.

Chrome can’t remember the last time he felt so contented. His body doesn’t weight as much as before and his heart doesn’t hurt with each beat. He wonders if his talk with Senku is the reason behind this. Sharing old stories—the day he realized he wasn’t just into girls, his fears and anxieties, excitement and elation, his slow but steadily building confidence—all things he never told anyone, not even the girls, feels almost… _magical_.

Senku told him stories too; about his father, his days in middle school, friends that he still holds dear to his heart, the realization of a dream brought by the days at the lab. Chrome listened to all of them in amazement and fondness. Some of them are familiar to him, bits and pieces he caught over the years yet are nothing compared to the full story.

He can’t help but wonder why Senku never mentioned his days in high school.

“Time to go,” Senku calls out from the living room.

Chrome shakes his head, forcing those thoughts out of his mind. He hooks his backpack on his shoulder and checks for the last time if he got everything. He didn’t cook anything yesterday and he definitely doesn’t want to forget his money.

Senku is waiting outside by the time Chrome locks the apartment’s door. His hair is styled in the unusual way Chrome came to associate with Senku. He can’t quite understand how Senku does it when Chrome’s sure he doesn’t use gel or anything. It’s a mystery he can only hope to uncover someday.

This particular hairstyle also gained a second meaning over the past months, something born from Chrome’s observations and a very familiar heartache.

Tsukasa won’t come today.

“It’s been a while since you gave me a ride,” Senku comments idly. Their steps echo uncomfortably with the metallic stairs of Chrome’s cheap apartment building. “Sure you can do it?”

Chrome doesn’t mention that the only reason for that is because Senku didn’t need it anymore. Not when he had Tsukasa and his fucking luxury car. Instead, “C’mon, you’re not _that_ heavy.” And with a grin, “Light like a leek.”

Senku smacks his head with a rolled paper. Chrome whines. Where did that even come from? “I’m not a leek, alright? I _have_ muscles.”

“Don’t see, don’t exist,” Chrome sings. Senku’s eyes narrow at him. “Plans for today?”

A sigh escapes Senku’s lips. He puts the magazine back in his bag. Chrome has to stop himself from glaring at the offending weapon. “Chairman Ibara wants to do another meeting after lab hours.” Chrome ouches. Senku chuckles. “It’s not that bad, y’know. The Arts Department has it much worse than us.”

“They have more people, though,” Chrome points out.

“Exactly. Which is why it’s such a pain for Yuzuriha to deal with all the bullshit.” Senku stops, waiting Chrome to unchain his bike.

“Yuzuriha… Isn’t she that friend you met at elementary school?” Chrome’s fingers work on the chain idly. Senku simply hums in answer. “And after that?”

Silence, a moment of hesitation. “I’ll hang out with Yuzuriha and big oaf. It’s been a while.”

Chrome bites the inside of his cheek. He mounts on the bike, a foot on the pedal and another firm on the ground. “Need help?”

Senku shakes his head, taking the back seat with one swift motion. Chrome remembers the day he added the extra seat at the expense of his little old chest—all for Senku, so they could ride together, get closer. He fully expects Senku to hold onto the seat’s edges, the way he always did. Chrome’s unsure how his friend could maintain any semblance of equilibrium that way.

It doesn’t happen.

Instead, two very warm, slender arms wrap around Chrome’s waist. He can feel Senku’s chest touching his back, his breath ghosting over the back of his neck. Chrome swallows. His cheeks flush red and his heart beats so loud he’s scared Senku will hear it.

With a deeper breath, Chrome starts pedaling. He only hopes his fragile heart will survive all the way to their lab.

***

Chrome’s week goes uncharacteristically smooth. Morning in the lab, lunch with Chelsea—and he can’t shake her enthusiasm and simultaneous outrage for Chrome’s apparent cowardice in not kissing Senku yet—classes and more lab for the rest of the afternoon.

He barely sees Senku again, with this being one of those weeks their schedule absolutely do not match. It’s disheartening, if he is to be honest. Chrome had all of Senku for two days. Going back to the usual nothing hurts a little, and the pain increase with each passing day.

Especially when he knows Senku’s everything will go back to someone else.

A sigh escapes his lips. Chrome packs his things, the silence in the lab almost deafening compared to the past days. The creak of the door startles him, a scream dying on his throat. He turns to see who the newcomer is. His eyes widen when he’s met with the last person he expects to see.

No matter how he looks into it, Shishio Tsukasa looks foreign in the lab. His body is tense and he keeps his distance from the many tables and equipment—out of fear of causing an accident or personal distaste, Chrome can’t tell.

A lab is no place for a fighter.

Chrome forces his hands to relax. _You aren’t supposed to be here._ “Senku’s not here,” he says. “I’ll close the lab soon, too.”

Tsukasa doesn’t say anything at first. He pauses, tilting his head. Chrome shifts uncomfortably under the intensity of his gaze. What does he see when he looks at Chrome? He has no idea.

“I know.” Tsukasa’s voice is low and, _oh_ , so much softer than a man his size and age should be allowed to. His lips curve upwards, a barely-there smile that shakes Chrome to the core. “I came for you, Chrome.”

If Chrome wasn’t so madly in love with Senku, he swears to all deities out there, he would’ve fallen for Tsukasa right then and there.

He opens his mouth, then closes it again. He struggles to find the words; his very voice fails him. Tsukasa stands there, proud and unshakable, so unlike Chrome, small and defenseless against… whatever this is.

Chrome swallows. “I… What for? I mean, is there anything you need?”

“Talk.” Tsukasa’s answer is as simple as it’s confusing. Noticing Chrome’s uncertainty, he continues, “Not here, though, and definitely not now. I don’t want to hold you back.” He pauses, thinking for a moment. “Are you okay to meet me tomorrow at Sea Dragon? I’ll treat you for a lunch.”

“You don’t really expect me to accept without know the matter, do you?” Chrome retorts. Tsukasa is stunned silent for a moment, then he chuckles.

“Of course not,” he easily agrees. “This is about Senku.”

Chrome wants to punch himself. Of course it’s Senku. What else connects him to Tsukasa? Absolutely nothing.

“I have an offer to make. It’ll be favorable for both of us… Especially considering we feel the same for the same person.” Tsukasa doesn’t waver even as he utters those words. He knows about Chrome’s feelings. He’s not scared of speaking of his own. Not to Chrome, not to anyone.

Chrome envies him.

“If this is a trap—”

“It isn’t.”

“Salmon and cake?”

Tsukasa smiles. “Whatever you want.”

Chrome knows he’s about to commit a mistake, but curiosity overcomes him and the desire for a free lunch, even from his supposed rival, isn’t something to take freely.

He makes up his mind.

“Count me there.”

***

Despite living in the city for almost eight years now, Chrome’s only familiar with a couple of places. The one he’s the most comfortable with is, by far, the Sea Dragon restaurant. The place isn’t expensive, despite the five-star rating the chief, Francois, received years ago and the lavish decorations.

The restaurant in covered in rich blue and brown tones that reminds him of ancient ships and endless seas. Small plants hang from the walls and starfish peek from under their leaves. There’s a large aquarium in one of the far corners, bubbling bright water containing miniature ships and hidden treasure. Quiet music flows from the speakers in the ceiling, gentle waves crashing against the never-ending traffic noises from the outside world.

Despite his familiarity with the restaurant, it’s the first time Chrome visits Sea Dragon for lunch. The blue and white light settings Chrome grew used to are replaced by warm yellow and sunlight. It gives off a home-y feeling as opposed to the mysteries of the night. The faces around the place are different too; parents try to convince their children into eating their vegetables and high schoolers grimace at their homework. It’s more like the family place the restaurant promises, unlike what Chrome always sees.

It reminds him of childhood days spent running around the beach, collecting the prettiest seashells and splashing water at each other. It always does wonders to help with his homesickness. Part of him can’t wait until he finishes his studies and gets a good job—anything good enough to allow him to visit his family whenever he wants.

Yeah, that would be ideal. Even more if he could convince Senku to visit with him, if only to explore the resources in the caves around the village. His lips curve into a smile. He can’t help but wonder what expression Senku will make when he learns of Chrome’s secret collection. No matter what it is, he’s sure it’ll be a sight to behold.

He looks around in search of a particular very tall man. Chrome is forced to walk further into the restaurant to spot Tsukasa. He’s sitting at the farthest table, gazing out the nearby window.

If Chrome didn’t know better, he’d think Tsukasa is out on a date. The sunlight makes his burgundy hair look closer to scarlet. His hair is carefully braided over his shoulder and he’s wearing a black shirt with a thin jacket over it, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Enough to tease, too little to be considered as a show-off.

Tsukasa is handsome. Distressing and infuriatingly so. The more Chrome looks at him, the more he’s reminded of all the reasons anyone would choose Tsukasa and not some awkward little weirdo like Chrome.

He bites the inside of his cheek. He’s already here. There’s no room for self-doubt now. Chrome approaches the table in resolute steps. Tsukasa looks at him. His eyes shine like molten gold under the clear lights.

“You’re earlier than I expected,” he comments lightly. Chrome doesn’t wait an invitation before taking the seat across from Tsukasa.

“It’s not far from where I live. And it’s not like I had anything better to do.” It’s a lie. Chrome’s mountain of to-do assignments would yell at him if it could. “You said you had an offer.”

“Indeed.” Tsukasa tilts his head back, exposing his neck a little too much for Chrome’s liking. “It’ll be a bit too long, though. Let us wait our meal first.”

Chrome’s eyes narrow at him. “You already ordered.” Tsukasa hums in reply. “You _knew_ I would come early.”

“I had a feeling you would, yes.” Tsukasa grins, not making an ounce of effort into hiding his own amusement. “Consider yourself lucky. I heard they just received a fresh batch of salmon. Francois does wonders when they get fresh ingredients.”

Chrome doesn’t know. The downside of only having dinners it that the ingredients have most likely sat around all day. He swallows, nodding. Wait it is, then.

Tsukasa turns back to the window. The amusement in his eyes fade into something sadder, almost melancholic. Chrome can’t help but glance outside too. People stroll around, carrying on with their lives. The street is a haze of racing cars, the buzz reaching them through the gentle waves of the ambient music.

On the other side of the street is a flower shop, the flowers the only semblance of color and life in the entire view. Chrome wonders if they’re the ones responsible for Tsukasa’s far away gaze or if the culprit is something beyond Chrome’s knowledge and understanding.

There are no answers for his unspoken inquiries. He almost startles when a waitress comes to serve them. _Teriyaki_ salmon, white rice, potato salad and soy sauce for Chrome and _katsudon_ for Tsukasa. His mouth waters at the sight of the food. The waitress serves two cups of lemonade as well, the ice cubes tinkling when she puts them down. Chrome’s already picking up a piece of salmon by the time he finishes his _itadakimasu_ and puts it in his mouth. He can’t stop a low moan from coming out. It’s delicious!

The meal goes by silently, each of them enjoying the food in comfortable silence. Chrome absentmindedly wipes some of the sauce that stuck on the corner of his lips and licks it off his finger. The salad and rice are all gone when he picks up the last piece of his salmon. Only then does he look at Tsukasa again.

Tsukasa, whose eyes are intently fixed on his own dish. Chrome blinks, wondering if the slight pink on the man’s cheeks are a trick from the lighting. Whichever it is, Chrome decides it’s not worth dwelling.

“Did you like it?” Tsukasa asks, putting his chopsticks down. His lips curve into a smile when Chrome nods. “Good. I’m glad I got it right.”

Chrome doesn’t want to think on why he’s so contented with the man’s words. He doesn’t need his life to become even more complicated than it already is. Not at all. He rubs his hands against his jeans, trying to get rid of the sweat blooming in his palms.

“We’re done eating now.” He doesn’t mean for his voice to shake as it did. “Or is there anything else you’re waiting for?”

Tsukasa doesn’t answer immediately. He takes a sip on his lemonade, and sighs. “I need you to know I don’t resent you at all. Perhaps we could’ve been friends in other circumstances. That said, it’s frustrating to be here with you, Chrome.”

Chrome purses his lips. Frustrating? Why? Because he’s Senku’s friend? Does his presence annoy Tsukasa? _Why?_ Chrome’s nothing compared to him. Nothing about him could threaten Tsukasa. Especially not when it comes to Senku—the man he loves and, Chrome knows, is in love with Tsukasa.

Tsukasa’s eyes narrow at him. Incredulity then washes over his face, followed by a humorless chuckle. “You really don’t know, do you?” Tsukasa shakes his head. His hand closes into a shaky fist. “You don’t know anything and yet…” He bites his lip, forcing the words back.

Chrome shifts uncomfortably. “I don’t understand,” he confesses in a quiet voice. “You said this had to do with Senku, but it just doesn’t make any sense.”

“Of course,” Tsukasa whispers. He inhales, deep and slow, before his eyes meet Chrome’s again. “Senku and I have a history, Chrome. We knew each other since we were kids and were together in high school.” Chrome sucks a breath at the revelation. He was right. “You see, we were just dumb teenagers. I still regret some things I did and said, things I know hurt Senku deeply. Even today I’m still trying to atone for my past mistakes.”

His gaze turns melancholic again, looking at something Chrome can’t see. A past Chrome played no part in, events that led to their breakup, memories that pain the existence of those two men. Chrome averts his gaze. Tsukasa’s expression isn’t something he can deal with.

“People commit mistakes,” Chrome says, voice low and soft. “It’s the human nature. And you’re trying.” Tsukasa exhales. Chrome doesn’t look up to know what look he’s giving him. “If I know Senku, he doesn’t blame you. Not anymore.”

“You think so?” There’s hope in Tsukasa’s voice, with something deeper and raw that Chrome’s afraid to know. “I won’t lie. I thought I could somehow make everything right again. The way it used to be. Make him fall for me again.” He swallows. “I was wrong.”

That’s what makes Chrome look at him again. His head is spinning with the things Tsukasa’s telling him. “You’re dating again.”

“It’s different. We go out and have fun and spend time together and I like it, it’s something I missed for all those years.” Tsukasa pauses, hesitating. “But what does it matter if his heart is with someone else?”

Chrome opens his mouth, then closes it again. He can’t help the feeling of _déjà-vu_ ; again, the words won’t come out, and Tsukasa is the only reason for this.

He remembers all the times he saw Senku around Tsukasa. He remembers the easy smiles, the extra effort he put into looking beautiful, the happiness glistening in his eyes for many hours after. Chrome remembers how easily Senku agreed to travel with Tsukasa, how he never denied enjoying the weekend they spent together despite everything.

Chrome saw the love in those eyes, in those smiles, _oh_ , so different from the ones Chrome receives. There’s no strain, no purposeful tease, no uncomfortable feelings behind. They’re genuine, an expression straight from his heart.

“He loves you.” Those words hurt. Chrome feels as though he’s forcing them past a thousand needles. _It’s the truth_. “Senku… I’ve never seen him the way he acts around you.”

“He may love me, but that doesn’t mean he’s _in love_ with me.” Tsukasa’s voice sounds firmer than before. “And if we’re speaking of his behavior, I could say the same about you, Chrome.” Chrome’s already shaking his head—Tsukasa _definitely_ doesn’t get what he means—but the man continues before he can open his mouth. “You would know if you saw how Senku is with his other friends. I guarantee it’s nothing like what he is with you.”

Chrome bites his lip. He can think of a million reasons for that. They’re best friend, worked together and saw the best and worst of each other over eight years, and, _hell_ , Chrome used to think of Senku as a sibling of sorts before he realized the true nature of his feelings. That’s all there’s to it, Chrome’s sure… But he can’t ignore the small voice in the back of his mind.

 _What if?_ What if Tsukasa’s right? What if Senku does, in fact, feel the same for Chrome? Senku wasn’t aware of Chrome’s affection for boys until recently. The forced smiles could easily be explained as Senku holding himself back, trying to hide feelings he thought for sure to be unrequited. He’s never complained of Chrome’s need for touches and closeness, yet Chrome’s sure he saw him shoving people away before.

His hands shake as he brings his lemonade to his lips. Chrome knows it’s unlikely, that Tsukasa, away for so many years, probably missed on many changes from Senku’s side. But the seed of hope is already deep in his heart and Chrome doesn’t find in himself the will to force it out.

“Even if that was the case, and I’m sure it isn’t—” His voice wavers, overwhelmed with the feelings simmering in his heart. “—It doesn’t change that he chose you.”

“He didn’t choose anyone. He _can’t_ choose,” Tsukasa argues softly. “We have a story, Chrome, but so do you two. And I’m not a part of it.” He averts his gaze again. “That’s why… I called you here.”

Chrome straightens his back. He can’t help the anxiety clouding his mind. “I’m listening.”

“You see, I was willing to wait. Give Senku however long he needed until he could give me a definite answer. And I thought it would happen, after our trip. But I was wrong.” Tsukasa intertwines his fingers on the table, pressing both thumbs together. “I don’t know what happened between the two of you, but something changed. Senku has been distant and distracted lately. Anxious, even, I dare say.”

Chrome thinks back to the few times he met Senku this week, the tiredness in his voice, the eyes that never met Chrome’s. He swallows. “You said you had a solution yesterday,” he reminds.

Tsukasa nods. “I gave it a lot of thought and reached the conclusion that Senku cannot choose between us because he lacks information.”

Chrome frowns. His words come out slowly, “What kind of information?”

“Right now he knows what it’s like to have us as friends. And if I have to guess, it’s something he’s comfortable with,” Tsukasa explains. “But as lovers? In my case he only has the memories of a disaster, and yours, no knowledge at all. How can we possibly expect him to take such big step without that info?”

The waitress from before comes back. She places a slice of cake before Chrome, chocolate with blue and white frosting on top. She picks up at dirty dishes and walks away from the tense silence that settled between them.

Chrome doesn’t have the heart to eat it, not when anxiety runs in his veins. “Are you suggesting we go out with him?”

“I’m suggesting we _fuck_ him, Chrome.” Tsukasa’s expression is unreadable. If this is a joke, Chrome can’t tell.

He looks away from the fighter. His hand comes to cover his mouth. He knew whatever Tsukasa had to say wouldn’t be good, but _this_? Chrome can’t even begin to explain all the ways it’s horribly wrong. He can’t use Senku like that, just the thought of it feels like he’s violating him.

“You don’t have to answer now,” Tsukasa cuts the silence. “I understand it may sound a little extreme, but you also have to know why it’s the best way out of this predicament. The longer we go without a proper answer, the more it’ll hurt in the end. And no matter how this ends, at least we’ll both have a taste of what it’d be like to have him.”

Tsukasa’s reasoning doesn’t make it any easier for Chrome. The answer is right at the tip of his tongue, yet he can’t say it. He can’t shake the part of him that desires this, that wants Senku however way he can have him.

“Well, everything’s already paid for. Just enjoy your cake.” Tsukasa doesn’t wait for an answer. He stands up, picking up a gym bag Chrome didn’t notice before. “Take your time to think about it. You know where to find me.”

And, just like that, he’s gone. The worst of it, Chrome realizes, is that Tsukasa’s right.

Chrome knows where to find him.

***

No matter what he does, Chrome can’t forget Tsukasa’s words. They still ring in his head, coming to the forefront of his mind at the worst moments possible. He commits mistakes at work, mistakes he’d never make if he were in his right mind. He’s unsure if Senku not being there is a blessing or a curse—both, perhaps. Chrome wishes it’d be gone all the same.

He sighs, rolling on his bad. There’s a world of things he should be doing, from his term paper to organizing the apartment for Azura’s arrival in four days. Chrome can’t muster up the energy for either. Not now, at least. All he wants is to make full use of the days off Dr. Volkov gave him and rest and think things through.

Chrome is a horrible friend. He knows that much. He betrayed Senku’s trust the moment he couldn’t say _no_ to Tsukasa’s offer. Senku’s his most precious person. He’s a man with wishes and desires and opinions that can’t be easily swayed. Just the thought of using him that way, of reducing him to a doll in the middle of the mess going on between he and Tsukasa is nauseating.

What kind of love hesitates in such circumstances?

He doesn’t know. His head aches and spins as he chases an answer that isn’t his to keep. Chrome hates it. he really, whole-heartedly does.

His phone buzzes with a new notification. Chrome groans as he reaches for it. His gaze lingers a little too long on his lock screen. It’s a photo of him and Senku. They’re both smiling at the camera, holding a trophy between them.

Chrome remembers that day all too well. Their first project together was a continuation from one of Senku’s ideas from high school. The concept of turning bottle caps into gasoline was surprisingly well received in the community and granted them their first of many prizes.

If he closes his eyes he can pretend he’s back to that day, under the many, many lights and cameras. His sweaty palms made it hard to hold the trophy and it took everything Chrome had not to cry then and there. He remembers Senku’s fingers brushing against him, shaking even more than Chrome’s. Dr. Volkov—at the time just Shamil, their gentle and helpful veteran—was the one to take this photo.

Chrome’s heart skipped a beat when looked to the side then, only to meet warm, glistering red eyes looking back at him. It was then that he realized there was more to Senku than he was letting on, that Chrome’s feelings were more than he admitted to himself. He still insisted in that meaningless denial for almost two years.

He wishes he could go back to those days. How many things would he do differently? If Chrome had the courage to accept his feelings and confessed back then, would they be together today? Would he be able to hold Senku and call him _his_?

Chrome opens the notification, forcing his mind out of those thoughts. The world isn’t so kind as to let him go back to the past. There’s no choice but to accept what’s been given to him and make do with it. Which brings him back to his current predicament: _what should I do?_

It's a message from Chelsea. Chrome’s expression softens as he realizes the worry behind her words. She was there when the accident happened and took Chrome to the infirmary to treat his burnt hand. Thankfully, none of the chemicals he was using were dangerous—not enough to leave permanent damage, but it sure hurts like hell.

He types an answer. A simple _I’m getting better_ and _Thank you_. He can only hope it’ll be enough to soothe Chelsea’s worries a little.

Chrome can’t help but linger on Titan’s contact. Internet in their village is something relatively new. When Chrome left for Tokyo, only the public library had working computers with radio connection. It got rather well-spread now, to the point it became one of Titan’s main working tools. Chrome is just glad he can talk to his family, even if it’s just a simple as a message. He sits up on his bed. His little brother deserves an appropriate answer, after all. The answer is immediate, as always.

**Chrome (11:26):** _Miss your big bro already?_

 **Titan (11:27):** _You sick or something?_

_You should be working_

**Chrome (11:29):** _Kinda_

_Long story tho_

_I got some days off_

_Is everything alright there?_

**Titan (11:32):** _Yea yea_

_Azura is being a pain_

_I dunno what dress is cuter_

_You better talk to her later_

_Also wtf you never take days off_

Chrome bites his lip, unsure if he should talk or not. Part of him longs for an outlet, for some relief on this invisible burden Tsukasa put on his shoulders. But Titan is his little brother. _Chrome_ is the one who should be listening to his complaints and troubles, not the other way around… Right?

**Chrome (11:43):** _I need help_

_Can I call you?_

**Titan (11:43):** _Of course_

_Gimme a minute or two_

_Don’t wanna these leeches to hear_

Chrome smiles. He knows far well how much Titan cares for his friends and coworkers despite the not so kind nickname. He waits. Exactly two minutes later Chrome’s phone rings. Titan’s photo lights up the screen, an old picture their parents took of them when Titan first went to middle school. Chrome’s yet to change it into anything else for more reasons than one.

He accepts the call. Titan’s voice fills his ears immediately, far more manly than the boy in his picture. “ _So what about the days off? Are you with a fever or something?_ ”

That’s Titan for you, with complete disregard for courtesy and politeness. Chrome loves him.

“My professor thought I need some time to rest. My mind hasn’t been in the right place,” he answers honestly. Chrome leans back against his bedframe. “And my hand hurts like hell.”

“ _Cut it again?_ ” Titan asks. His voice doesn’t sound nearly as worried as it did before.

“Burned it. I’ll be fine, though. It’s healing well.” Even though he can’t see it through the bandage covering the wound. It does hurt a lot less than it did in the first day and Chrome’s sure there was some scabbard forming the last time he changed bandages.

Titan sighs. In his mind’s eye, Chrome can see his little brother shaking his head, wild hair falling on his eyes as a result. “ _Well, what was it you wanted to talk about? And please give me a warning if it’s that Senku again. I’ll go sit first._ ”

Chrome’s cheeks are on fire. He doesn’t talk about Senku _that_ much! He thinks he doesn’t, at least. It’s not like his entire life revolves around him.

“Take a seat then,” he huffs out. Who is trying to fool? Senku is everywhere in his life now, to the point Chrome can’t imagine a world without him.

It hurts.

“ _Alrighty_ ,” Titan sings. Chrome can hear his steps, the grass breaking under his brother’s boots. It brings back memories of that place, memories Chrome keeps close to his heart. “ _Care to tell me how your little heart was broken again?_ ”

Chrome sighs. He starts talking. Everything that happened in the past month comes back to him in full force, overwhelming and relieving at the same time. The jealousy of knowing Senku was away, alone with Tsukasa; the pain of realizing how different he and Tsukasa are and just why Senku would choose him; the fleeting happiness brought with that weekend; the loss and confusion of not having Senku around anymore; Tsukasa’s offer and Chrome’s own hesitance.

Titan listens to him in silence. He doesn’t interrupt Chrome even as tears fall and his voice falters and rage takes over him. He’s a horrible friend. Should he even consider himself Senku’s friend at this point? Or just a decent human being? He doesn’t know. The answer scares him. Chrome is just _lost_.

Silence stretches between them when Chrome finishes his story. He sniffs, trying to stop the tears from falling. What a failure of a big brother he is. He can’t even wipe them away with his hand in this state. Simply pathetic.

“ _You know you’re just a year and half older than me, right? So cut the big bro crap_.” Titan’s words sounds harsher over the phone despite the obvious smirk in his voice. It’s only then that Chrome realizes he was talking out loud.

“That’s hard when you tried to bite my ankle at 12, y’know,” he retorts, a small, weak smile on his lips.

“ _Well, yeah, we were both dumb kids. Nothing new here._ ” Titan huffs. He pauses, as though thinking of the best way to voice his thoughts. It’s Chrome’s turn to wait. Titan has always been more careful with his words unlike what people assume at first. He always believed that words have power, that they can heal and hurt in the same proportion. And so Titan never said them thoughtlessly, especially not in delicate situations. “ _Tell me, what is bothering you the most: the offer itself or the risk of ‘using’ Senku, as you put it?_ ”

Chrome opens his mouth, then closes it again. Tsukasa’s offer is outrageous, yeah. And depraved, if he thinks about it. Chrome can’t imagine himself having multiple partners no matter the reason or situation. He doubts Senku, being the practical person he is, wants to it. And yet…

_I want him, no matter how it is, even if means Tsukasa will also have him._

“This isn’t right,” Chrome says in lieu of answering the question. He bites his lip. “Look, I, there are boundaries you simply shouldn’t cross. Talking with others about your friend’s sex life is one of them.”

Titan hums. “ _Lemme ask this, then: would it still be that wrong if Senku was part of it?_ ”

Chrome pauses. His eyes narrows at nothing in particular. “… Explain.”

“ _Just, listen, you’re just dwelling on this shit because you’re scared of what will happen if he finds out, right? If that’s the problem, then just tell him!_ ” Titan speaks as though it’s the obvious conclusion.

On his side of the line, Chrome’s staring at the wall before him, lips parted in shock. Somehow Titan made all this sound even more outrageous… But Chrome can’t deny his brother is _right_.

He swallows. “I, I’ll think about it.” It’s all he can do now. “Now tell me, how have _you_ been? It’s been a while since we talked like this.”

“Well, if you wanna know that much, I shall share,” Titan says in a playful tone.

Chrome huffs. He really has the best siblings he could ask for.

***

The gym where Tsukasa trains if far bigger and intimidating than Chrome remembers.

It’s about a dozen blocks down from his university, in one of those upper-class neighborhoods Chrome almost never visits. The last time he came here was around five years ago, when Nikki asked him for help in choosing a new gym. He refused to come again, even more after learning this is where Tsukasa comes to.

 _You know where to find me_.

Chrome steps into the building, looking around with wide eyes. He holds the strap of his bag with both hands, all but strangling it between his fingers—the bad and good ones. The equipment and people he passes by are all so big and intimidating Chrome asks himself what the hell he’s doing here.

Unlike that day in the restaurant, Chrome as an easy time locating Tsukasa. It’s easy to forget how strong Tsukasa truly is when he hides behind his careful hairdos and neutral clothes. It’s even harder to remember when Tsukasa is a completely different man around Senku.

Right now, Tsukasa is all but a monster inside the rink, charging on his opponent with merciless kicks and punches. Chrome stands on the side, enraptured and terrified of the man’s strength. It’s beautiful in a way he can’t quite understand, yet an uncomfortable feeling makes his stomach churn. Fear. Fear for Tsukasa.

Chrome doesn’t want him to get hurt.

The fight ends in the blink of an eye. Chrome barely pays attention to the unknown man leaving the rink, far too focused on Tsukasa. A woman offers Tsukasa a towel, with which he wipes the sweat from his face. Tsukasa’s eyes meet Chrome’s in that moment. He turns to say something to the woman, who nods with a smile.

Tsukasa jumps the ropes circling the rink with ease. Chrome can’t help but shrink into himself under his stare. This place is Tsukasa’s as much as the lab is Chrome’s. His comfort zone, a place he has complete control over.

“Do you have your answer?” His voice sounds breathier than usual, his chest rising and falling in shallow, fast breaths. Chrome nods, his throat suddenly too dry to form a coherent answer. Tsukasa smiles. “Good. Please, follow me.”

And follow he does. Tsukasa leads him to one of the back rooms. There’s a small fridge in the corner and a couple of comfortable-looking couches around a low table covered in snacks. Chrome wonders if this is a room meant for everyone to rest or just a place destined to their champion.

He takes Tsukasa’s silent offer and sits down on the nearest couch. Tsukasa picks up a gym back—the same one he carried that day in Sea Dragon—and takes a shirt out of it. The white fabric is almost immediately dampened with his sweat. Chrome looks away from him.

“I won’t beat around the bush this time. What will you do, Chrome?” Tsukasa’s gaze, the resolution in his eyes, they all feel too heavy on Chrome’s shoulders.

He holds his bag tighter, ignoring the pain on his bandaged hand. “I accept under one condition.” Chrome’s voice sounds a lot steadier than he feels.

Tsukasa arches an eyebrow. A hum of interest escapes his lips. “Very well. And what is that?”

Chrome inhales deeply; it does nothing to contain his nerves. “You said we needed to settle the rules before.” Tsukasa nods. Chrome forces his hands to relax. “Well, my condition is that _Senku_ settles the rules.”

Tsukasa’s eyes widen at his words. He blinks, waiting, then leans back against his armchair. Tsukasa’s eyes never leave Chrome. “You,” he starts, uncertainty painting his words for the first time, “you want to tell him?”

Chrome nods. “It’s his body we’re discussing here,” he explains. “And, if we want him to choose, it’s only fair he’s aware of it and can play the game.”

There’s no answer at first. Chrome keeps his head high despite the nerves clouding his mind. Tsukasa shakes his head, lips parting in a hearty laugh. “You’re really one of a kind,” he says between short breaths. “Okay. I accept that. We can do that today, if you’d rather.”

Chrome pauses. “… Today?”

“Naturally,” Tsukasa replies easily. “Senku is coming soon, either way. We’re having dinner tonight, you see.”

Tsukasa may as well have punched Chrome in the guts.

“Alright.”

***

It’s well into the evening when the door to the private room opens again. Tsukasa went back to his training a while ago. The only words he left behind were _make yourself home_. And, well, there’s no way Chrome would refuse that.

There are no tables except the one with the snacks—most of which disappeared within the hours Chrome spent here—so he just leaned against the wall and plugged his laptop and settled to work. His back hurts from staying in a hunched position for this long. Chrome. His eyes narrow at the screen, trying to make sense of the equations when the familiar click of the lock reaches his ears.

Chrome tenses from the corner he claimed as his study spot. Tsukasa enters first, somehow even more disheveled than he was some hours ago. He’s shirtless again. Chrome averts his gaze, only to look up again when another, familiar voice fills his ears.

“What is it you needed to talk about? You know I don’t like surprises.” Chrome’s lips quirk upward. Part of him wants to point out the blatant lie. At least with him, Senku always claimed to want surprises.

“Patience. It’s not like it’ll be a short talk either way,” Tsukasa retorts with a sigh. “I’ll take a shower. Have fun meanwhile, like he did.”

Senku narrows his eyes. “He…?”

“It’s not fun if it’s work, y’know,” Chrome speaks up. Senku jumps in place, eyes wide and neck on the brink of snapping as he turns around. Chrome tries not to be hurt by the fearful surprise he sees in Senku’s eyes.

“Try that again when you’re not full of crumbs all over,” Tsukasa retorts, picking his bag and entering a second door to what Chrome presumed to be the bathroom.

He tsks, rummaging through the papers scattered around him. Chrome is as much of a messy student as he is a messy sleeper. Perhaps it’s past the time he corrects this bad habit. Silence stretches between them, only cut by the faint shower noises coming from the bathroom. Chrome can hear the moment Senku sighs. It’s exasperated in a way he didn’t hear in a long time.

“I thought you were still off work,” Senku comments, voice carefully neutral.

“You say it like you expected me to _stay_ home,” Chrome replies in an equally neutral tone. He’s sure Senku’s shaking his head, even if he can’t see.

“Indeed. That’s stupid of me.” Senku takes a few steps closer. Chrome can see his shadow over the papers he’s been messing around with. “Your hand?”

Chrome looks at him. The weird angle makes his neck hurt. “It’s better. Thank you.”

Senku nods. There’s something in his eyes Chrome can’t decipher. Senku sits on the floor in front of him. His hair is tied back in a ponytail. He’s so beautiful it hurts—and it’s all for Tsukasa, not Chrome, never Chrome.

“I never thought I’d find you here,” Senku whispers. Chrome’s shoulders tense at his words. Part of him still wants to run away, give up on all this craziness, but he just _can’t_. Senku doesn’t seem bothered by his silence. “Does this have something to do with what Tsukasa wants to talk about?”

Chrome releases a shuddering sigh. “Let’s just wait for him, okay? It’s for the best.”

Senku purses his lips, then nods. It’s clear that he doesn’t like this. This is not their lab. Senku has no control here, not over the situation, not over the two men inside this room. Chrome focuses back on his papers or, he’s afraid, he’ll give in to Senku’s inquiries.

Realistically, Chrome knows it couldn’t have been more than fifteen minutes until Tsukasa leaves the bathroom, wet hair secured in a braided bun. In his mind, it feels as though an eternity had passed.

He gathers his things with shaking hands. Tsukasa takes a seat on the same armchair he used before, guiding Senku to take the one across from him. Chrome can’t see his friend face as Tsukasa explains everything, from his idea of a solution to Chrome’s demand. He can’t muster up the courage to move closer and find out either. He’s so, _so_ goddamned scared Chrome wouldn’t be surprised if the other two could hear his heartbeats.

The room becomes uncomfortably silent when Tsukasa is done with his story. This time Chrome doesn’t even has the sounds of his keyboard to break the silent.

“I want to make clear that I’d have no problem carrying it behind your back. The only reason I’m telling you first is because Chrome wanted to. Nothing else,” Tsukasa says in the most natural of tones.

“So what if I don’t want to? Will you also carry it on, Tsukasa?” Senku asks.

“In that case there won’t be a point, right?” Tsukasa chuckles. Chrome shrinks a little more into himself when Tsukasa’s eyes meet his. “After all I’m sure your friend won't accept it if you don’t whole-heartedly agree with this. Although,” Tsukasa’s gaze is back on Senku. His smile is infuriatingly smug, “I don’t worry about it. I’m sure you know the reason already.

There’s silence. Chrome unconsciously holds his breath. Senku laughs through gritted teeth. “You’re an asshole, Shishio.” Chrome can’t see his face, but he sees how Senku’s hands turn into fists.

“Your answer?” Tsukasa retorts, unfazed by the insult.

Senku leans back against the couch. He runs his hand through his hair. “You want me to settle the rules, right?” Tsukasa nods. “Very well. Give me two days, then. I’ll come up with something.”

“Sounds good. Anything you want to add, Chrome?” Tsukasa tilts his head to the side. He’s teasing Chrome, that much is obvious now.

“You said everything.” It’s the only answer Chrome gives him. He forces his body to relax. It’s over for now. He’ll deal with the consequences of this talk later, when reality fully catches up to him.

“Ready to go, Senku? We still have some time before the reservations,” Tsukasa glances at the clock.

“Well, no, thank you,” Senku retorts. He stands up from the couch, placing a hand on his hip as he looks away from Tsukasa. “Not in the mood to go out with a man who’d gone through _this_ without telling me.”

Tsukasa frowns. “You know I’d never—”

“I know,” Senku cuts him mid-sentence, something in his voice making it clear he knows exactly what Tsukasa is going to say. “It’s not about forcing me to bed, Tsukasa. I know you wouldn’t. It doesn’t take away my right to be upset, though.”

“Of course not,” Tsukasa agrees in a low voice. He averts his gaze from both Senku and Chrome, looking both uncomfortable and ashamed. “Talk to you tomorrow?”

“Sure.” Senku sighs again, then turns to look at Chrome. “Going home?”

Chrome blinks at him. He nods, standing up to brush the food crumbs away from his clothes. He shifts his hold on his bag, grimacing when the strap grazes a little too hard against his wounded hand. A small brown stain seeps through the bandages. Chrome hisses at the pain.

“Don’t. It’ll just make it worse.” Senku is on his side in a second, holding his wrist to prevent Chrome from shaking it. Senku grimaces at the stained bandages. The scent isn’t pretty at all, blood and ointment blending into an ungodly liquid.

“Shouldn’t you have someone to look over it?” Tsukasa asks from behind Senku. His brows are furrowed in what Chrome can only describe as _worry_.

“No, no—I’m fine. Just need to clean it again,” he says in a wavering voice.

“And fucking rest,” Senku adds in a voice that doesn’t leave room for argument. Chrome’s shoulders drop in defeat. “C’mon, I’ll take you home. And you’ll do as I say, you hear me?!”

Chrome can’t stop the faint smile that curls his lips as Senku pulls him out of the room. From this position, Chrome can’t see what expression Tsukasa is making as he watches them leave.

“Yes, sir!”


	3. Rules

Having Senku over and taking care of Chrome’s injured hand is as reassuring as it’s nerve-wrecking. For one, it’s obvious that he’s not mad or disgusted at Chrome. Senku wouldn’t put effort into this if he were. It’s just who Senku is.

It still doesn’t do anything to qualm Chrome’s worries. Senku may not hate him, but there’s no guarantee they can go back to what they were before, nor that their friendship will survive to the end of this stupid deal with Tsukasa.

Chrome wants to laugh and cry at the same time. How could he let things come so far?

He blinks as his phone buzzes back to life. A groan escapes him. Chrome tries to reach for it only to realize he’s stretching the wrong hand again. He doesn’t have time to change it, though; Senku’s already there, holding the phone out to him with a mildly exasperated expression.

“Thank you,” Chrome says with an apologetical smile.

“Honestly,” Senku sighs, sitting on the little free space next to Chrome. “I thought you’d be asleep with all those painkillers.”

Chrome chuckles humorlessly. “Y’know, I can’t handle the luxury of sleeping it away.” Senku’s frown deepens when Chrome forces his body into a sitting position, the action all the harder with only one hand to support him. “I still have a lot to do.”

“I saw the room,” Senku comments idly. “Preparing it for Azura?”

“Yeah. She’ll be here in three days. I still gotta find a way to fetch her from the station.” Chrome sighs.

Senku hums. “You know you don’t need to do it alone, right? And don’t come with the big brother bullshit. It’s not the same as sending money.”

Chrome can’t help but remember the end of his first year at the university. The prize money was more than enough for him to go to and back from his village. There were so many stories he wanted to tell his family, so many hugs his heart begged to be delivered…

But that travel never happened. One minute Chrome was talking to his parents over the phone. The next, he was receiving the news of an accident. His father wasn’t breathing when they found him under the destroyed mine. His mother made it into the hospital but didn’t survive the surgery. Chrome had gone from the oldest son to the provider of his family overnight. All the money he worked so hard to reunite went to the funeral and hospital bills, and all the money he made after that was split between his own living expenses and everything his siblings needed to survive while Titan played the parental figure back in the village.

The situation didn’t get better until recently, when one of Chrome and Senku’s projects made it easier to grow plantations even on bad soil. Kokuyou’s farm is one of the most prosperous in their region and consequently Titan’s income also increased. Chrome hopes he can pass the end of year holidays with his family this year.

“I don’t wanna bother anyone,” Chrome confesses. His gaze falls to his bandaged hand. “And it’s not like I can offer anything back either.”

Senku’s eyes narrow at him. “You’re not being serious.” Chrome scratches his chin, his eyes purposefully avoiding Senku’s. He gasps when Senku cups his face and forces Chrome to look at him. “You’re not and never will be a bother. Not for me and not for anyone else. We’re lucky to have you as a friend.”

Chrome’s lips tremble at that. His eyes burn with unshed tear. It’s not just Senku’s words; it’s the glint in his eyes, the honesty shining through garnet irises. His hands are warm against Chrome’s skin. Real. _Here_.

“I’m sorry.” His voice is barely a whisper. Senku’s expression softens. “I’m just, I keep feeling I’m fucking everything up, like I’ll fail anything I touch.”

“Hush, now,” Senku whispers back. Chrome doesn’t fight the arms that bring him into an embrace. He shudders when Senku’s lips meet his temple. “You’re not failing. You’re doing your best.”

Chrome doesn’t bring up the second reason for these tears. He’ll just enjoy this comfort and warmth for as long as he’s allowed to…

Until the very end.

“ _You’re not alone, Chrome_.”

***

Indeed, Chrome is not alone. Senku makes sure of it.

The next day Nikki is at his doorstep with Chelsea and Dr. Volkov— _no_ , Chrome corrects himself, _here he’s only Shamil_ —in tow. Yuzuriha and Taiju joined soon after. Even Senku’s father comes to deliver lunch. Chrome has no chance at denying their help, not with his friends being so adamant that he rests.

He leans against the door frame of Azura’s room, pressing his bandaged hand against his chest. It’s odd to have people around. The apartment is livelier than ever, a cacophony of voices that follows Chrome in his dreams.

Chrome likes this feeling. It brings back the happiness he felt back then, surrounded by his parents and little siblings. If only this could last—

“You’re doing it all wrong!” Nikki points at Senku accusatorily. “I said the butterflies went to the left, dumbass!”

Senku grimaces, holding the mold Yuzuriha prepared with one hand while the other wiped the sweat off his forehead. Chrome wonders if he should warn his friend that it only spread more blue paint on his face.

“What’s even the difference? She won’t mind the direction,” he argues.

Nikki huffs. “It matters for us! It has to be from right to left, starting at the bottom and ending at the ceiling. The way it is now the bed will hide them.” She points at Yuzuriha. “And before you ass ask, Yuzu is painting flowers after you finish. They have to start from the flowers.”

Senku looks unconvinced. A part of Chrome feels bad for him. Truth be told, the original plan involved nothing but a plain blue to cover all the room. It’s all his non-existent art skills will allow him to make. Chrome would be more than willing to help if Azura wanted to change decorations, though.

He can’t say he isn’t excited to see what the girls come up with. Their horrified expressions when they learned who this room is for and what Chrome intended in making of it won’t leave his mind any time soon.

“Then isn’t it better to leave them in more capable hands?” Chrome speaks up. Nikki glares at him over her shoulder.

“And who do you have in mind?” Chelsea asks from where she’s painting the wall skirting. She’s in no better state than Senku, covered in white painting from head to toe.

“Didn’t Shamil get a minor in plastic arts?” Chrome glances at the blonde.

“I did,” Shamil agrees, avoiding the girls’ stare at all costs. “To draw _viruses_ , not butterflies.”

Nikki grins. “Oh, that’ll _definitely_ work. C’mon here, Dr. Wonder!”

Shamil groans. He sends a betrayed look at Chrome when he takes Senku’s place. His entire expression changes when Byakuya appears at the corridor followed by Taiju. Chrome steps out of the way to let the two come in and place their tools on the floor. Is it Chrome or Shamil looks rather shy now? He’ll definitely ask Senku about it later.

“The lights will be fixed in no time now,” Byakuya says, his signature smile clear on his face.

“And Ryusui agreed to give his spare carpet!” Taiju adds happily. “I’ll go get it later for you.”

Chrome barely knows Taiju—and by extension Yuzuriha—but he wouldn’t hesitate in killing for him. Probably. “Thank you.” His smile turns a little sadder then. “Sorry I have nothing to repay for this.”

“Still on that bullshit?” Senku’s voice as displeased as it’s tired. Somehow he became even bluer when Chrome wasn’t looking.

“Y’know you’re still my friend before being my subordinate, right?” Shamil’s eyes narrow at him. “And, for real, it’s been what? Seven, eight years? If anything we’re the ones owing you.”

“I still gotta pay you for that platinum disc,” Nikki adds, scratching the back of her neck.

“Don’t you dare. That was a gift,” Chrome retorts.

“You taught me Japanese! And didn’t lose your patience once,” Chelsea pipes in, raising her wet brush. The movement makes some of the paint fall on Yuzuriha’s back.

“You convinced the chairman to give our course a bigger budget to fix the leaks,” Yuzuriha adds.

“Senku didn’t starve yet. That has to count for something.” Byakuya grins at him.

Chrome’s face is on flames. He shyly glances at Taiju. Taiju just gives him a big smile. “You’re Senku’s friend, so you’re my friend too! We help our friends!”

Senku grins at that, a grin that oddly resembles Byakuya despite the lack of blood relations. “Don’t even try. Big Oaf is just good. And you, out of here. Go do something useful!”

“Not work!” Nikki offers, her voice getting lower and lower as Senku pushes Chrome out of the mess of a room.

“Yeah, go cry for Elsa or something. Just let it go.”

Chrome stops, glancing at Senku in shock. “You… Did you just make a _Frozen_ joke?”

“So what? The world will end now?” Senku shakes his head jokingly. He releases a theatrical sigh. “Jokes apart, I’m serious on this one. We’ll take care of it. You just rest. And I’m not saying this just because of your hand. You _look_ exhausted.”

Chrome purses his lips. Is it that obvious? “I will. Promise.”

Senku nods, seemingly satisfied. Before he can turn around and return to work, however, Chrome pulls him into a hug. He doesn’t mind the paint smearing onto his clothes, not the painful throb on his injured hand. All that matters is Senku, his warmth, the familiarity of his scent.

_Is it possible to love this man even more?_

Senku’s hands hold onto Chrome’s shirt and he shifts his head so his nose brushes against Chrome’s neck. Small, vulnerable, everything Chrome could ever wish for.

The answer is obvious.

_Yes._

***

When Senku told him he found someone to take them to the airport, Chrome didn’t think much of it. Almost all of their friends have cars, after all, and he knows Senku’s connections go far beyond their small friend circle. His best guess was, naturally, Byakuya himself, the one person Chrome knows will never deny Senku a request.

The name of Shishio Tsukasa never once crossed his mind. Now he wishes it did, if only so he could mentally prepare himself to see the man again.

Tsukasa looks stupidly big in the tiny apartment. Chrome wants to think of him as _out of place_ , but something won’t let him do so, not when Tsukasa looks at Chrome’s Disney figures with awe in his eyes. Hands with the power to destroy carry a small Baby Yoda with featherlight touches.

He’s beautiful.

“You’re missing Wall-E,” Tsukasa comments lightly, his gazing lingering on the Eve figure right next to Olaf.

“Yeah, they were missing the other one in the con. Imagine my disappointment,” Chrome sighs. He tries not to think about Tsukasa’s scent and how much sweeter it is than Chrome expected.

“And is that Li Shang?”

“The biggest bi icon of Disney’s China?” Chrome grins at that, his chest filled with pride all of a sudden.

“Why I’m not surprised?” Tsukasa shakes his head, a small smile on his lips.

“About what?” Chrome tilts his head to the side. “Shang or Disney or…?”

“All of them.” Tsukasa carefully places Baby Yoda back in its crib. If he finds it weird that the crib is a plastic easter egg, Tsukasa makes no comment. “Did you watch _Treasure Planet_?”

Chrome perks up at that. “Are you kidding me? It’s my second first favorite.”

Tsukasa snorts. “How the do you get a second first favorite again?”

“Well, y’know, when you have two you like so much you can’t decide between them? But at the same time you like both far more than the actual second favorite?” Chrome frowns, hoping to get his words across somehow.

“Nope, that makes no sense.” Senku peeks at the room from the door, his face the very definition of unamused.

“It makes _perfect_ sense,” Tsukasa retorts. He turns to look at Senku. His hair is tied in a low ponytail today and the movement makes the strands slide away from his shoulder and fall on his back instead.

“What are your favorites then, Tsukasa?” Chrome asks out of curiosity.

Tsukasa pauses, holding his chin between his fingers. “I guess… _Little Mermaid_ and _Lion King_ followed by _Brother Bear_.”

“Oh, no,” Senku looks up in horror at the mention of the last movie. “Tsukasa, you just _didn’t_.” His eyes then snaps to Chrome, “And you, don’t _fucking_ dare! I don’t need to hear it all again and we’ll be late to get Azura at this rate.”

Chrome pouts. He doesn’t argue, knowing Senku is right. He doesn’t want to leave his precious little sister waiting.

Tsukasa looks almost sympathetic. “Tell me in the car, then?”

Chrome beams at that. Senku’s quick to nip it at the bud. “Uh-uh. No. Nope. Not a chance. We have something more important to discuss on the way.”

Chrome tenses at those words. “And what’s that?”

“The rules you two wanted, of course. Or did you forget that?” Senku seems completely unfazed, yet his words alone change the entire atmosphere.

Tsukasa recovers first. His smile is far less genuine than before. “Of course. Let’s hurry, then.”

Chrome steps out of the apartment first, making sure to lock the door. His heart is pounding in his chest as he follows Senku and Tsukasa to the building’s parking lot. He can’t stop wondering what Senku’s rules will be. Chrome’s sure Senku will be fair, yet he can’t get rid of the fear that the difference between his and Tsukasa’s situations will play against Chrome in this.

There’s just so many things Chrome can’t give him that Tsukasa can. Comfort, luxury, stability—those things simply don’t exist in Chrome’s dictionary anymore. Not as long has he has his family to sustain, at least.

His hands close into fists. What a pathetic little thing Chrome became.

“Are you alright?” Tsukasa’s low, concerned voice snaps Chrome out of his thoughts. He looks up to see the man holding the back door open for him. Senku is already sitting on the front, messing with something inside the panel.

Chrome’s cheeks heat up. “You don’t need to do that, y’know,” he grumbles, but slips into the car anyway.

Tsukasa’s lips curve into a smile as he closes the door behind Chrome, curving his body to look at Chrome through the open window. “Just because it’s not needed does not mean you can’t have nice things.”

Chrome gapes at the words, but Tsukasa is already gone. He takes his place behind the wheel and fastens his belt with practiced ease. Senku turns to look at Chrome. “Do you need help with the belt? Your hand is still injured.”

“No worries. It doesn’t hurt anymore,” he answers softly. It’s not a lie. Chrome’s hand improved a lot during the past two days he was forced to rest from all and everything. He can’t say being the focus of Senku’s worry doesn’t make him happy, though. He fumbles with the belt, smiling when the click resounds in the car. “See? Just fine.”

Senku shakes his head. Chrome realizes he did well when he slipped to the center of the back seat, right between Senku and Tsukasa. This way he can see Senku’s slight smile.

Unlike all vehicles Chrome had the chance to ride on, Tsukasa’s isn’t loud nor uncomfortable. The seats are smooth to the touch and hold Chrome almost like an embrace of sorts. The air is filled with the scent of mint and honey, with the characteristics undertones of leather underneath. Had it been any other day, Chrome would be scared he would get the car dirty. Those worries couldn’t be farther from Chrome’s mind right now, though.

They’re well into the highway when Tsukasa breaks the silence again. “So, what are the rules to fuck you?”

Chrome perks up at that, his attention going from the scenery to Senku. His friend’s lips curl downward and he throws Tsukasa a displeased look. “You really have to be blunt about it, don’t you?”

“If I’m not, who will be? Our dear Chrome is too respectful to even touch it and you didn’t say anything else yet.” Tsukasa shrugs.

Chrome glares at Tsukasa. Fuck it if the guy is pretty, he really is granting at Chrome’s nerves at this point. “Stop talking like that’s a bad thing.”

“In your case it is. It made you a coward,” Tsukasa throws back mercilessly.

Chrome huffs. The worst of all this, Tsukasa is _right_.

“Interesting that the _coward_ always frightened you, ‘Kasa.” Senku’s voice couldn’t be more disinterested. His words only confuse Chrome. What does that even mean? “Okay. That’s not important now.”

Tsukasa _tsks_. Chrome can’t help but wonder… Is it the setting sun or are Tsukasa’s cheeks redder than usual?

“First, both of you will take some goddamn tests. I’m not risking catching an STD even if I trust you.” Fair. Chrome wouldn’t want him to either, though the implications make his stomach churn in embarrassed arousal. “Second, Tsukasa will pay for a hotel room.”

Tsukasa’s face contorts at that. “Why a hotel? And why _me_?”

“It’s fair that we use the same place for both. Or would rather do it at your home where Mirai can hear? Or in Chrome’s place, where his lil’ sister will be from now on?” Senku arches an eyebrow, daring Tsukasa to protest. There’s nothing. “Besides you’re the rich one and it was your idea. Now you pay the price.”

“Ugh, right. For how long should we book that?” Tsukasa gives in. Chrome suspects we wouldn’t deny Senku even if he wanted to, though.

“Make it a month. For reasons that I don’t wanna go home anytime soon. And don’t look at me like that, I know you can afford it just fine.” Senku dismisses Tsukasa’s—understandable, in Chrome’s opinion—disbelief. “Also keep in mind it’ll be on the weekends. Preferably a Saturday. I don’t wanna go limping to the lab.”

“Fine. What’s next?” It takes Chrome a moment to realize the question came in his voice.

“Well.” Senku’s gaze lingers on Chrome for a moment too long. Chrome swallows, suddenly very aware of his… _state_. “Given you two have very different stamina levels, I guess it’ll be unfair to give either of you free reign.”

Chrome wants to protest. Tsukasa may be stronger than him but it doesn’t mean Chrome is any less energetic. Even if he wasn’t, Senku is still the last person who can say anything on the matter.

“Explain,” Tsukasa hums. Chrome can see the airport building in the distance.

“Basically you’ll an have twenty-four hours to do whatever you want with me,” Senku says. “But you’ll only get to penetrate me once.”

Tsukasa’s frown deepens. “Then…”

“It makes sense,” Chrome murmurs. “Dick in the hole isn’t all there is to sex.”

Senku grins at him. “You get me so well.”

“Almost a decade does that.” Chrome relaxes a little against his seat, his nerves slow but steadily leaving his body.

“Is that all?” Tsukasa’s voice doesn’t sound nearly as warm and welcoming as it did a moment ago. Senku glances at him. Chrome isn’t the only one who noticed the change.

“Well, there’s a list of kinks I absolutely will not do, but that’s a talk for later. I can send you a message with them later. And you two need to decide who’ll go first.” Senku says slowly.

Of course. They can’t just go at once and Chrome doesn’t want to, either. He presses his lips into a thin line. A part of him wants to go first, to take Senku and create memories that won’t be shadowed by Tsukasa. There won’t be anything in Senku’s mind, no comparisons hindering him. Just he and the man he loves, is all Chrome wants to.

However, Chrome also wants to let Tsukasa go first. He wants Senku to remember him and know all the ways Chrome is different from Tsukasa, all the things Chrome can give him and promises that’ll always linger in his mind.

Chrome makes up his mind.

“Tsukasa first.” His voice sounds more resolute than he feels; Chrome looks straight ahead of him, ignoring the other two even if he feels their gazes on him.

“Very well,” Tsukasa sighs. He pulls the car out of the driveway. Chrome blinks at the massive building to his left. Tsukasa smiles at him. “Little sisters deserve all our love. Make sure to give yours to her.”

Those are the last words Chrome hears before he jumps out of the car, leaving behind the two men that made his life a roller coaster of emotions. For now, Azura is all that matters; for her, Chrome is willing to give everything he has.

***

If one asked Chrome, the last image he has of Azura is that of a shy girl clutching to his side, low pigtails shaking as she hid behind her older brother. Chrome remembers nights he sang her to sleep, days where he carried Azura on his back, afternoons explaining her homework for her.

Azura is his pride and joy. She’s the one who always looked up to him and encouraged him even through his lowest days. The sight of his little sister makes the world vanish, all worries non-existent and sheer happiness the only thing filling his chest.

His baby sister couldn’t be farther from a baby now. She’s the prettiest young woman Chrome saw in his life, with brown hair and porcelain skin. Her eyes glisten in a warm red tone that reminds Chrome of their old house’s fireplace, warm and _home_ in every sense of the word.

Azura grew up so much while Chrome was away, yet the still fits perfectly in his arms. Small, delicate, someone Chrome wants to protect at all costs. Her hair still carries the scent of sunflowers fields and her tears reflect a thousand dandelions wishes.

“I missed you, nii-sama. So, so much,” she says, her voice muffled against his chest.

Chrome blinks. It does nothing to stop the tears. He holds Azura tighter, safer, closer. “Me too.” He presses a kiss to the top of her hair. Chrome lifts Azura face and wipes her tears with his callused fingers. “I’m proud of you.” _For making it so far. For chasing your dream. For being you_. The words go unsaid, but the sentiment behinds them reach Azura all the same.

“It’s because of you.” Azura’s fragile fingers holds Chrome’s cheeks.

There’s not a single callus on her hands, a realization that fills Chrome’s heart with joy. He made it. His little sister never had to go through the hardships of work nor the worries of not having what to it. She lived for herself, and now is prepared to give all she has to help others. Chrome has no doubt Azura will be a great doctor.

She smiles. “Mom and dad are happy too. And proud. Because nii-sama is the best.”

Chrome inhales sharply. _Oh_ , how he wants that to be true. “You must be hungry. Let’s go, and I’ll cook you something.”

Azura perks up at the mention of cooking. “That soup mom made for us?”

“Of course, if that’s what you want.” Chrome smiles. Truly, there’s nothing he won’t make to see Azura smile.

“Will I get to know your boyfriend too?” she asks, tilting her head to the side.

Chrome chokes on pure air. “B-Boyfriend?!”

“That Senku guy, of course,” Azura replies without missing a beat. “Titan-nii-san said you were gonna brawl with someone for his love or something.”

There’s no hiding the grimace in Chrome’s voice. _Of course_ Titan did it. “Is that all he said?”

“Uh, yeah.” Azura pauses, pressing her finger against her lips. Only now Chrome realized the lipsticks she’s using. His girl really grew too fast. “Suzu tried to ask for more but nii-san said it wasn’t a talk for minors. Hey, nii-sama, what’s it about? Tell me everything!”

Chrome hides his face behind his palm, absolutely mortified. Forget the good big brother bullshit, he’ll _kill_ Titan next time they meet.

“Guess I can’t keep anything from you, can I?” Azura is technically an adult now, for all means. And, truth be told, Chrome senses he’ll need the moral support when the weekend comes. “But that’s a talk for when we’re at home. Besides, it’ll be easier to explain when you see them.”

Azura beams. “Alright!”

***

Chrome believes it’s needless to say that Azura _absolutely_ adores Senku. He can’t help but be a little jealous even though he understands all too well what she feels.

It’s hard to find anyone who shares your niche interests and even harder to find someone who won’t treat you like a child at 18, especially when you come from a small village. Senku indulges both of those needs at the same time, going as far as to offer his own book collection to help with Azura’s studies.

Honestly, if Chrome weren’t already in love with Senku, he’d have fallen then and there solely for the way he treats his precious little sister.

“You should come to my house sometime too,” Tsukasa pipes in. The tension Chrome felt before he left the car completely dissipated by the time he came back. He can’t help but wonder what happened to bring that change. “My sister, Mirai, wants to be a pediatrician. Maybe you could prepare for the admission exams together.”

“Oh, I’d love to! I always get more motivated when there’s someone there with me.” Azura’s smile could rival the moon—pure, serene, a light in the darkness. If she finds it weird that Chrome is hanging with his supposedly rival in love, she doesn’t show any of it.

“It’s ten billion percent easier with encouragement, yeah,” Senku agrees. His eyes look softer than usual, his gaze distant and almost melancholic. Chrome can only wonder what’s the reason behind that expression. “I’ll be real, though. If you ever need help, your brother is the best for it. No one beats Chrome’s patience.”

Chrome blinks. It takes a moment too long before the words finally sink in. “Wait, _what_? I’m not patient, where the hell that came from?”

Senku snorts. “Yeah, yeah, eight years enduring me say otherwise, y’know.” He turns to look at Chrome. The faraway look is now replaced with mischief. “C’mon, Chrome, you never snapped at me. _Never_.”

“Wrong. I did. Your memory is just bad.”

“You did as a joke. It’s different,” Senku retorts. “And I’m serious here. I know I’m a brat, okay? And I don’t blame people for getting mad at me. I do too sometimes. You? You’re an angel in comparison. No one else could’ve managed that.”

Chrome swallows. The words wouldn’t come out even if he tried; right now, however, Chrome doesn’t trust his own voice to say anything.

“Nii-sama has always been this way. Granny used to say he took after Gramps Kaseki in everything, from the patience to the passion he has for everything.” Azura’s voice turns nostalgic. Chrome knows the feeling all too well.

He, too, misses Granny. What wouldn’t he give to see her one last time?

“If your Gramps is like Chrome I’m sure he’s an amazing person.” Tsukasa’s voice sounds off to Chrome, not because of the words, but because of the tone Chrome can’t quite discern. “You have a good brother. Take care of him too.”

If Chrome’s heart skips a beat in chest, it’s a secret he’ll keep to himself.

Azura beams. “I will! I’ll make nii-sama proud of me too.”

“Didn’t I tell you?” Chrome smiles, ruffing Azura’s hair. “ _I already am_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow! Get ready for some nice times (◠‿・)—☆


	4. Desire

Unlike what others may say, Shishio Tsukasa is a simple man with simple needs. He wants to give his sister the comfortable—if not luxurious—life she deserves. He wants a place to call his. He wants a love that will fill his life with joy.

Tsukasa wants Senku to be his again.

The years spent apart did nothing to diminish his passion for the young scientist. Memories of afternoons spent together, of gentle embraces, secret kisses and whispered promises still haunt Tsukasa. His cold bedsheets remind him of Senku’s warmth and touches that set Tsukasa on fire. What wouldn’t he give to go back in time and stop his stupid younger self from taking the wrong decisions?

He groans. His body feels heavy and it hurts to breathe. Tsukasa swallows past the lump in his throat, the past days replaying over and over again in his head.

Hotel hunting was funnier than he expected. Tsukasa always believed Chrome’s tastes matched Senku’s; at least, he was sure the man would make concessions to please Senku. It’s what Tsukasa does, after all.

Reality couldn’t be more different. Senku is a fiery person. He wants a room that matches his personality and gives all the comfort he deserves. Scarlet sheets, jacuzzi bathtubs and glass walls—every little thing you associate with sin and seduction. The rooms that caught his attention were coincidentally the most expensive ones.

Tsukasa can’t say he disliked Senku’s choices. The rooms indeed gave him some fun ideas he wanted to put into action. He would be happy to comply if it meant making Senku happy. Chrome, however, refused every one of them.

Chrome is an untamable beast in his own way. A fire that takes too long to burn, mercilessly trapping you within it and consuming everything you have. Tsukasa can’t forget how Chrome’s resolution stuck him in place. His choices reminded Tsukasa of _dream_ : blue and white, small kitchens, balconies that overlook the city and internal music systems.

Seeing Chrome’s choices were like a bucket of cold water on Tsukasa. For Chrome, sex has never been the main objective. Chrome isn’t a person who _takes_ , but one that _provides_.

Shame and restlessness still dwell within Tsukasa. He thinks he understands a little more why Senku would fall for Chrome. Tsukasa bites his lip. No, not just Senku; he can see why _anyone_ would fall for Chrome. Chrome, who both amuses and confuses him. A frustrating person through and through, someone Tsukasa can’t fully comprehend despite his best efforts.

A sigh escapes his lips. Thinking will do no good to him now, especially not with the direction his thoughts are heading. Today is Friday. Tsukasa should be focusing on planning for tomorrow, not… whatever he is doing now.

It doesn’t make moving any easier. His muscles are still sore from the last battle. While Tsukasa managed a complete victory with nothing but a few bruises, the preparation for the battle and the follow-up event completely spent his energy. A small price to pay, he thinks to himself. It’s worth it if he can maintain this lifestyle.

Tsukasa doesn’t remember the last time he used his bathtub. The flowing water and floral scents make the preparation for the bath a pleasant distraction. His body immediately relaxes when he slips into the water. Warm, just the way Tsukasa likes it.

He reaches for his phone, skimming through the latest updates. Tsukasa can’t help a small smile when he sees the ad for an event at the nearby observatory. Tsukasa opens the purchase page, a growing smile on his face. He goes through the whole form and his thumb hovers over the confirmation button when he realizes he accidentally typed three tickets instead of two.

“Nii-chan?” Mirai’s voice comes from his room. Tsukasa lets out a noise—not quite an answer, just enough to let her know where he is. “I’m going now. Azura-chan is waiting.”

Tsukasa smiles. Mirai sounds a lot happier lately. He’s glad to have introduced the girls. “Just call me when you finish.”

“Will do! Your breakfast is in the fridge. Don’t forget it again.” Tsukasa can’t stop the wince Mirai’s scolding voice brings.

Her footsteps grow distant before he can reply. Tsukasa can her the faint sound of the front door locking in the distance. He shakes his head, a small smile on his face. Tsukasa turns back to his purchase. The number 3 stares back at him.

Tsukasa frowns. The image of a pure white lab invades his mind. Senku hovered over a microscope, lips curled in annoyance and feet tapping furiously on the floor. Chrome, just a table away from him, eyes fixed on his laptop until he notices Tsukasa. Tsukasa is sure he’s imagining that smile. Chrome would never smile at him like that… Or so he wants, _needs_ to believe.

_Is it really a mistake?_

He taps the confirm option.

***

There’s something so absolutely terrifying about driving to Senku’s place after so many years. Tsukasa’s hands are sweating around the steering wheel, his grip a little too tight around the leather. He forces his hands to relax. He doesn’t want to accidentally break another wheel, after all.

Tsukasa can’t help but pick up on the many changes on the road. The ramen place they used to enjoy is now twice the size. The fountain they shared ice-creams at has a few more cracks than Tsukasa remembers. The shop where Senku used to buy all his tools now is replaced by a cozy-looking café. Maybe Tsukasa should bring Mirai sometime. She’ll love the flowers covering one of the walls.

Senku’s building changed a lot too. The cracked and stained walls are now pristine white. A couple of floors were added as well, making the building a lot taller than Tsukasa remembers. A group of kids play right in front of the building, their laugh reaching Tsukasa despite the closed windows of his car.

Nine years. It’s been nine years since he came here. Nine years since that day when he utterly broke Senku’s heart and damned his own in the process.

Tsukasa’s lips turn into a frown. Regretting his past decisions will do nothing now. There’s no time machine. He can’t undo what he did. All there’s left to him is hope that he can do the right thing now and maybe, just maybe, he’ll be worthy of Senku’s forgiveness.

He rubs his sweaty hands against his pants. Tsukasa leaves the car, his heart pounding in his chest. Part of him hopes _he_ won’t be here, that Senku’s face will be the only one he’ll see today. He knows it’s foolish, he knows there’s no way the gods will hear his prayers. But again, what’s a man in love if not a fool?

He ignores the elevator and takes the stairs instead. An excuse. No one will question why he’s sweating the way he is, nor why he’s so stupidly tense. At least, that’s what Tsukasa hopes.

4A. Tsukasa stares at the numbers for a moment too long. He inhales slowly and knocks once, twice, thrice. He can hear a voice from the other side. It’s familiar in a different way from Senku’s.

This one _hurts_.

It hurts even more when the door opens and Tsukasa sees his smile again.

In the past, he considered Byakuya his true father. The man was kind enough to treat his wounds after an ugly old man beat him. He bought Mirai’s meds after the surgery and offered them his home for her recovery. He taught Tsukasa how to read, made sure he was in safe hands when he started fighting, never once missed his parents and teachers’ meetings.

His smile didn’t change at all, even if his beard is a bit thicker and his eyebags a little deeper than before. Byakuya is a being who froze in time, the eternal image of a gentle and caring father.

Tsukasa put all this to lose all those years ago.

It takes a moment before the warm smile morphs into something else, something Tsukasa can’t describe even if he wanted to. There are just too many emotions in those ruby eyes, a whirlwind of thoughts translated into a single frown, that overwhelms him. Tsukasa swallows, averting his gaze from Byakuya.

He can’t handle this. He can’t stand the knowledge that he also hurt Byakuya that day. That he _disappointed_ him.

“Senku,” Byakuya calls out. His voice didn’t change, but the tone is _wrong_. Coldness would never suit the man with the sun in his smiles. “He’s here.”

Tsukasa can hear Senku’s footsteps. He fumbles and curses on the way out. Did he hit something? Tsukasa’s eyebrows furrow in concern until the little scientist appears behind Byakuya. Senku places his hand on Byakuya’s shoulder, murmuring something Tsukasa can’t understand.

“I’ll call you. Promise.” Senku doesn’t give a second thought before passing his bag to Tsukasa. It’s heavier than Tsukasa expected. “Enjoy your guest.”

Senku’s hands take Tsukasa’s without any other word. Tsukasa doesn’t resist him, letting Senku guide him down the corridor. He doesn’t look back. Tsukasa lacks the courage to do so. Feeling Byakuya’s intense gaze on his back is jarring enough as it is.

“You didn’t need to come, y’know,” Senku says when the elevator’s doors close behind them. He looks at Tsukasa from over his shoulder. His hair is tied into a low ponytail today, his forelocks framing his beautiful eyes.

Tsukasa can’t lie to those eyes. “I thought I could make it now,” he confesses in a small voice. His lips tremble and his words fail him for a moment. Tsukasa swallows. A bitter smile curves his lips. “I’m still too weak.”

“You are not,” Senku counters, his voice softer than before. He holds Tsukasa’s hand tighter, his hold warm and comforting. “I didn’t think you’d go this far so soon, to be honest. I was impressed.” He turns to face Tsukasa. His smile is small and tired. “But I wish you wouldn’t force yourself like this. It’s not a race and we’re not going anywhere.”

 _We don’t know that_. The words are stuck in Tsukasa’s throat, a bitter truth he doesn’t want to acknowledge. There’s no telling if he will still be able to hold Senku’s hand like this or hug him or count on his promises of eternity when this ends. Tsukasa doesn’t know if he’ll still have Senku even if just as a friend.

“I’m fine,” he says instead, ignoring all the ways he’s definitely _not_ fine. “One step at a time, right?”

“Yes.” Senku nods. The elevator’s doors open. Ruby-like eyes glow under the sunlight. “One step at a time… Always.”

***

The first thing Senku does when they enter the rented room is jump on the bed. Tsukasa can’t help but chuckle at the childish squeals Senku’s letting out, feet flailing in the air and head buried into the fluffiest pillow. It just proves what Tsukasa knew all along: Senku is an adult with the heart of a kid.

It’s endearing, far too much for the safety of Tsukasa’s heart.

He puts Senku’s bag on the couch, leaning against it to watch his little, little lover. Senku looks stupidly small on the large bed. Tsukasa still feels rather touched when he remembers the extra big bed was a demand from Chrome, not Senku or Tsukasa himself.

 _He’s too big_ , he reasoned back then as though it was obvious from the start, _make him comfortable at least._

Tsukasa averts his gaze to the floor. No, this won’t do. Today is all about him and Senku. There’s no space from Chrome in these walls.

“You said your father has a guest over?” Tsukasa speaks up. Hopefully, the topic will help clear his mind of… unnecessary thoughts.

“Hm? Ah, yeah,” Senku mumbles, his voice only barely audible. “The guy in charge of our lab, Shamil, is staying at our apartment until he finishes reforming his own. He is to arrive tonight.”

Tsukasa hums in response. He forces his mind in an attempt to remember who Senku is talking about. He hasn’t met many of Senku’s colleagues, as most of the times he went to the lab only Senku was there. He eventually gives up, approaching the bed instead. The mattress dips with Tsukasa’s weight.

“Is that why you asked to keep this place for a month?” he asks. Tsukasa’s hands itch to touch Senku’s white-and-green locks. He doesn’t fight the urge, delving his fingers into the smaller man’s hair.

“Yeah. Shamil never has quite the crush for my old man. And I’m pretty sure it’s reciprocated. So, no, I don’t wanna be there when they decide to start fucking, thank you.” The annoyance in his voice dissipates into low, dragged sighs. Senku’s eyes close and he leans into Tsukasa’s touch. _Adorable_. “… so good.”

Tsukasa smiles. Part of him is overjoyed at Senku’s reaction. He didn’t forget how his beloved enjoyed it, after all. The other, bigger part of him, wants to make Senku sigh and moan for other reasons. “Anything you want, love?”

Senku’s lips part, but no answer comes from them. Instead, Senku reaches for Tsukasa’s shirt. The faint pull is enough to make Tsukasa lean over his small body. He doesn’t know what he expects. Maybe a proper answer or a playful shove, the way Senku used to do back then when Tsukasa started acting too cocky for his liking.

The kiss is a pleasant surprise.

His eyes fall shut the moment Senku’s lips brush over his. They’re just as soft as Tsukasa remembers, the chapped edges doing nothing to stop him from wanting more and more. Tsukasa parts his lips, the tip of his tongue tracing the curve of Senku’s smile.

A shiver runs down Tsukasa’s spine. Sweet. Senku is sweet. He always has and always will be. His free hand moves to the man’s hips, his thumb slipping under the hem of Senku’s shirt. Senku’s arms wrap around Tsukasa’s neck. He’s not sure where the moan came from; all he knows is that the sound makes something ignite within him.

He kisses Senku harder, dominating and all-consuming. He sucks and bites Senku’s lower lip, his fingers tease the back of his neck and his stomach. Tsukasa can feel Senku shiver against him. He smiles into kiss. Senku groans in mild annoyance. His knee shoots up, pressing lightly against Tsukasa’s growing erection.

Tsukasa breaks the kiss, his breath coming out in heavy, shallow pants. Senku grins at him victoriously despite his own ragged breath. Tsukasa smiles back at him, unable to say _no_ to the unspoken challenge.

He presses a kiss to the corners of Senku’s lips. Enough to tease, too little to satisfy. Tsukasa kisses his cheek, his jaw, the curve of his neck—Senku’s breath hitches at each touch, his hips undulating against Tsukasa.

“No, no, no,” Tsukasa practically sings, keep a firm hold on Senku’s hips. His lips curve in amusement at the disgruntled sound Senku gives him. “Forgot your own rules, Senku?” Tsukasa lifts his face to look at Senku. He’s met with dangerously glistening eyes and gritted teeth. “Twenty-four hours. Whatever I want to do with you.”

“Asshole,” Senku retorts. His hold on Tsukasa’s neck tightens. Relief floods into the fighter.

 _You want this_.

He lowers his lips to the scientist’s ear. “Take what’s yours like a good boy, will you?” Tsukasa bites onto his earlobe. Senku squirms under him.

“Fuck you.”

“With pleasure.” Tsukasa flips Senku onto his stomach with ease, pinning him down with his own weight. He brushes his nose against the back of Senku’s neck. “I wonder… Can you still cum from these alone?”

Tsukasa runs his tongue from the junction of Senku’s neck and shoulders and up to his hair line. His hand delves further under Senku’s shirt, his fingers dancing across his mid-area, from the pelvis to his chest, always avoiding the most sensitive area. His other hand traces the side of Senku’s thigh, dragging his finger over the fabric of Senku’s pants.

The reaction comes right away. Senku’s body shudders and his mouth falls open in breathy moans as pleasure starts to overwhelm him. Tsukasa smiles. It takes everything he has not to grind his hips against Senku’s ass. No, it’ll ruin the whole experiment. He can’t allow that.

Instead, he focuses on stimulating Senku’s body to the best of his ability while purposefully avoiding the places he knows Senku wants to be touched the most. “Look at you. So sensitive… Just like back then,” Tsukasa croons.

He and Senku were fifteen and seventeen when they started dating. Tsukasa still remembers the joy of the first kiss, the shudders of the first touches, the mind-numbing pleasure of their first time. They’re all still fresh in his mind, precious memories he keeps close to his heart.

Tsukasa drags his teeth over Senku’s nape. The moan he receives makes Tsukasa’s neglected erection twist painfully in his pants. “Tell me, Senku. Did anyone make you feel good the way I do? Did anyone make you cum like this?”

Senku pants. His face is colored a beautiful shade of red. Tears gather in his eyes. “N-No… Ah, ‘Kasa, _please_ …!”

“I’m not holding you back, dear,” Tsukasa retorts, his voice teasing above anything. “You can cum for me whenever you want.”

Senku gasps when Tsukasa bites his neck. His hips jerk in shock, his ass unintentionally pressing against Tsukasa’s erection. He groans, the friction bringing some of the relief Tsukasa so much needed. Senku’s body tenses up, his moans increasing in volume and dying down again.

He came. Just like that. Tsukasa bites his lip, hard, as Senku collapses on the bed. Tsukasa lets go of him, gently moving Senku info a more comfortable position. The front of his pants are completely soiled now and his shirt clings to his body with the sweat.

Tsukasa tilts Senku’s face up. Their lips meet in a kiss. It’s gentle and slow. All Tsukasa’s love and contentment seep into it. “Are you okay?” he asks. Tsukasa worries deep down that Senku will give up, that he’ll realize it’s a mistake.

But Senku only blinks at him, slowly, trying to process his words. It reminds Tsukasa of their school days, when Tsukasa touched Senku to force him into taking a break from work. He doesn’t need to anymore.

Senku has someone else to look after him now.

“Yeah,” he whispers. His hand latches onto Tsukasa’s writs before he can make a move, though. “You, first.”

Tsukasa’s brows furrow in confusion. “Me?”

Senku raises his upper body, resting against his elbows. “You didn’t cum yet, did you? Let me…”

A smile curves Tsukasa’s lips. So that’s what Senku means. “Later, okay? I want to play some more with you.”

Senku visibly swallows. His eyes look a little darker than before. “Okay.”

***

“Fuck!” Senku moans. His voice breaks on that single word, heavy pants escaping him.

His hair falls over his neck in a white-and-green mess; Tsukasa knows the strands are only heightening Senku’s sensitivity. He only smirks as his gaze falls down to the scientist’s shoulders. Once Senku was but slender limbs and delicate skin. So fragile Tsukasa was afraid he’d break him with the barest of touches.

The Senku he sees now is made of lean muscles and sinful curves. Tsukasa’s fingertips trace his shoulder blade, follow the beautiful arch of his spine. A louder moan echoes when the featherlight touches reach Senku’s tailbone. Tsukasa can’t help his amusement. So sensitive… Tsukasa could make him fall apart with these light teases.

“Hush now, Senku. You don’t want our neighbors to hear your voice, do you?” Tsukasa smiles at him.

The breeze is strong outside. Tsukasa was forced to tie his hair to prevent it from falling over his eyes. Missing the sight that Senku is now is something he can’t bear. The wind helps him focus, cools down the desire burning deep inside him.

For Senku, however, it has the exact opposite effect. All hairs on his body stand up as the cold wind hits his warm skin. His grip on the chair before him is desperate, as though he’ll collapse without its support. Senku leans his face against the smooth leather, his eyes meeting Tsukasa’s above his shoulder. His ass is high in the air, reddened from what were probably hours of abuse. Who would say Senku has such a thing for pain?

“Besides,” he tilts his head, eyes narrowing at Senku’s entrance. Two of the scientist’s fingers disappear inside him. Lube drips down his hand and wrist. If Tsukasa leans back he’ll be able to see Senku’s neglected cock, red and dripping pre-cum. “Who said you could stop?”

A groan is all he receives in answer. Tsukasa knows Senku will have his revenge sooner or later—if they end up together, that is. He bites his lip, focusing on the show Senku is putting up for him. His fingers start moving again. His hole stretches around them, the rim turning redder and redder with each thrust.

Tsukasa starts touching him again. This time, his fingers brush lightly against Senku’s thighs, going all the way down to his ankles. He applies pressure to a few specific spots; places he knows by memory will make Senku’s eyes roll in pleasure.

Senku sucks in a breath, his body shaking violently in response. Tsukasa’s lips part when sees a new drop of pure white leak from Senku’s cock. And another. And another. And another. Soon they come out in spurts, joining the remnants of Senku’s previous orgasms.

“Beautiful,” Tsukasa croons. He brings both hands back to his lover’s plump cheeks. He spreads them gently, his thumb running across the soft skin. Tsukasa pulls Senku’s fingers out of him. He stares, fascinated, at the gaping hole. “Need something in you that badly?”

“Nhg, yes, Tsukasa, _please_!” Senku begs. His pants are heavier now, the fingers of both hands now digging into the leather of the chair.

“Please… _what_? You’ll have to be a bit more specific, darling.” Tsukasa’s circles Senku’s entrance slowly, teasing him.

“Bastard,” Senku curses, or tries to. There’s no way Tsukasa can take him seriously when he’s making that face. “Just fuck me already!” His voice sounds firmer now, loud despite Tsukasa’s earlier scolding.

Not like he cares about others hearing them. Tsukasa _wants_ them to, he wants them to know who is the one that makes the proud and mighty Senku beg and cry for more.

He smiles. “And waste my only chance to have you for real? I think not.” Tsukasa pushes his finger inside Senku. He presses his lips against Senku’s tailbone, the curve of his ass, the crevice between his cheeks. “Don’t worry, love.” Tsukasa curves his finger inside Senku. “I’ll make it worth the wait.”

Senku undulates his hips as only answer. Tsukasa doesn’t stop him this time, inserting a second finger inside him. He does his best to match Senku’s rhythm—it’s the least he can do, after torturing his pretty little scientist for so long.

Tsukasa bites his lip. It’s tight, so stupidly tight inside Senku. The pressure on his fingers alone makes Tsukasa’s mouth salivate. He can only imagine what it’ll feel like to have the same pressure around his cock, squeezing every last drop of cum out of him.

“Hey, Senku,” he calls, his voice breathier than before. Tsukasa’s free hands squeezes his erection over his pants. He undoes the buttons with clumsy fingers. “Think you can cum for me just once more? You can, right?”

Senku only moans louder in response. He brings a trembling hand to his neglected cock. He gives a first, tentative squeeze before jerking himself slowly. Tsukasa bites his ass, and again, and again, and again, until he’s covered in bitemarks. He knows he’ll see more bitemarks if he turns Senku around. They’re spread all over his chest, along with various hickeys that go all the way up to his neck.

Tsukasa’s hips jerk. He’s close. He’s so, _so_ close. If only he could…

He reaches for Senku’s hair, pulling at the strands to make him look at him. Tsukasa leans over Senku’s small body. He looks at the scarlet eyes. They glisten beautifully under the sunset light. They’re pure, exposing all the feelings he knows Senku would never admit with words.

Their lips meet in an awkward angle. Tsukasa doesn’t mind it. He’ll be happy as long as it’s Senku, however way he may have him. Senku screams into the kiss; his hole tightens even more as he comes again, clamping down on Tsukasa’s fingers. It’s all it takes to push Tsukasa over the edge as well. He cums on Senku’s leg, tainting his thighs in white hot pleasure.

They stay there for a moment, ragged breaths mingling together and body shaking through the afterglow of orgasm. Tsukasa leans back, sitting on his legs and holding Senku close to his chest. He gently brushes Senku’s hair away from his sweaty forehead. He kisses him again, once, twice, covering his face with fleeting, chaste kisses.

“You were so good for me,” he whispers against Senku’s forehead. “So, so good, Senku.”

Senku shivers. He holds onto Tsukasa, curling into his embrace. “Hm… You better praise me, you monster.”

A low chuckle escapes Tsukasa. “Of course.” He stands up, Senku secure in his arms. “You even deserve a reward,” he hums.

“Reward? Now this is exhilarating.” Senku’s words are partially muffled against Tsukasa’s chest.

“You’ll like it.” Tsukasa lays Senku on the bed carefully. “Do you want something meanwhile?”

Senku pauses, his brows furrowing. “My phone, please? Gotta message old man again before he freaks out.”

“Okay,” Tsukasa easily agrees. He looks around for the device. Senku had checked it when they asked for lunch— _aha_ , there it is!

Tsukasa picks it from the table. The dishes of their meal are still on the sink, as neither of them cared enough to do them. From light make outs to full-on spanking sessions, they were a little too busy to worry about this. Now that he thinks about it, perhaps Tsukasa should order the staff for dinner. They could have ramen—Tsukasa knows Senku loves them. And…

A flash of light catches his attention. Tsukasa looks at the phone scree, where his finger accidentally pressed the power button. He wishes he didn’t.

Senku’s smile is the first thing he sees in the picture. His hair is tied in a half-bun and Tsukasa can see the long sleeves of a _haori_. Lanterns line up behind him. A festival. His eyes then lie on the person by Senku’s side. It takes a moment to recognize Chrome. The blue _yukata_ makes his eyes stand out somehow and matches Senku’s red _yukata_ well. Tsukasa heard before that Chrome’s resistant to the cold—more than Senku is, at least.

But what makes his heart twist is the third person in the picture. Byakuya has an arm around each of them, the biggest of smiles on his face. It almost looks like he’s trying to bring the two younger men closer in his own way.

They’re happy in this picture.

Byakuya approves of Chrome. If not as a lover, as a friend he trusts to take care of Senku.

Tsukasa purses his lips. He turns off the phone screen, looking somewhere ahead of him. Tears prick his eyes. No, this isn’t the time for this. It’s not over yet. Senku is right here. He can’t let his beloved see his tears.

“Tsukasa?” Senku calls. There’s hesitance in his voice. He raises his face from the pillow. His frown is visible despite the distance between them. “Did you find it?”

“Yeah, it’s here,” he answers a little too quickly to be natural. Tsukasa hands it to Senku. Their eyes don’t meet. “Lie down and wait for a bit, okay? I’ll be right back.”

Tsukasa doesn’t dare look back as he makes his way to the bathroom. He half-closes the door behind him. A sigh escapes his lips. He smiles bitterly. This really won’t do.

He moves around easily, grabbing everything he needs to prepare a bath for Senku in the way. Tsukasa relishes in the sound of the running water, the vapor that engulfs the room in no time. It’s comforting in a way he can’t quite explain. Perhaps it’s because he went through these same motions the day before. They remind him of home, of a safe place he can always return to.

Tsukasa bites his lip. He knew from the start Senku’s heart wasn’t his anymore. _He knew it_. There was no denying the glint in Senku’s eyes every time he saw Chrome, the softness in his voice when he talked about his friend, the small smile that graced his lips whenever he thought Chrome wasn’t looking.

Knowing doesn’t diminish the pain in Tsukasa’s chest now. Knowing doesn’t make it any easier to breathe or accept. Knowing doesn’t stop the tears burning his eyes.

He sucks in a shuddering breath. Tsukasa washes his face to erase the remaining tears. It doesn’t matter that he already knows the results. Tsukasa will take this to the end and carry as many happy memories as he can. Even if it means suffering more in the future.

Tsukasa straightens his back. There’s a smile on his face when he goes back into the bedroom. He’s a fighter. He deals with the media all the time. Faking smiles is second nature to him now, even if it’s a truth Tsukasa hates.

“There you are,” Senku comments. Despite the light tone in his voice, Senku’s eyebrows are drawn into a frown. Tsukasa’s smile disappears right away.

“Something’s wrong?” he asks. Tsukasa approaches the bed in slow steps, sitting by Senku’s side.

Senku doesn’t answer right away. He sits up on the bed, his hair falling over his face. Tsukasa tucks the strands behind his ear. “This number. Is it yours?”

Tsukasa blinks in confusion when Senku turns his phone to Tsukasa. He stares at the numbers for a moment too long. Tsukasa nods, uncertain and hesitant. “It used to be my business number, yes. I lost it when I got my last phone robbed, remember?”

It had been in the middle of a fight. No one saw who stole it. The cameras in the locker room weren’t working either. Tsukasa didn’t give it much thought back then given that his manager gave him a new number the next day and updated all his contacts on Tsukasa’s behalf. He’s sure he told Senku about it in passing, though he can’t blame Senku for forgetting it.

_But did he forget it?_

“When?” Senku doesn’t look at him. His voice is a little harsher than Tsukasa expected to hear from him.

Tsukasa’s hands close into fists. “Three months ago, when I traveled to Kyoto.”

“Okay,” he says slowly. Senku inhales, then swallows. He runs his fingers through his hair. He lets the phone fall to the mattress. “Okay, okay, I just, I’m sorry.”

Tsukasa relaxes a bit. He places his hand on Senku’s back, running smooth circles over his shoulder blade. His voice sounds softer than before. “What happened?”

“Chrome,” Senku sighs. “Apparently he’s been receiving messages from this number for weeks now. I was there the first time it happened. We thought it was just some kind of spam.”

Tsukasa pauses. He eyes the phone with caution. “The same message?”

“No. He didn’t go into detail, but they went from silly to annoying and now…” Senku swallows again. His body is trembling. “Now a death threat.”

Tsukasa’s eyes widen at those words. He now understands the reason behind Senku’s distress. The part of him that still felt jealous of Chrome only feels worry for the man. If there’s anything Tsukasa learned about him, it’s that Chrome definitely _doesn’t_ deserve this.

“Do you want to call him? Or I can—” Tsukasa struggles to bring the words out. “—take you there.”

Senku’s eyes meet Tsukasa’s. There’s surprise in them, disbelief even. Senku chuckles, a low, bitter laugh that takes Tsukasa off guard. That sound doesn’t fit his Senku. He shakes his head, his lips forming words that Tsukasa can’t hear nor comprehend. He leans closer to Senku, trying to hear to whatever he’s saying.

He doesn’t expect Senku to turn around at that moment. His skin is warm against Tsukasa, his arms tremble around his chest. “It’s okay. He and Azura went to Nikki’s place. We’ll be fine.” Senku pulls back to look at Tsukasa’s eyes. His fingers touch Tsukasa’s cheeks, moving in a slow caress. “Thank you. For offering.” Red eyes couldn’t look any softer. “You’re a good man, Tsukasa.”

 _Not enough._ Tsukasa presses a kiss to Senku’s palm. If only he could be better, a man worthy of Senku—“Can I kiss you?”

The answer comes in the form of soft lips against his own. Tsukasa’s arms wind around Senku’s hips. The scientist yelps when Tsukasa lifts him from the bed. He smiles at Senku. “Your reward.” Senku snorts. He holds onto Tsukasa tighter in response.

The bath water is pleasantly warm when Tsukasa places Senku inside the tub. He joins Senku as soon as his clothes are gone, settling with Senku’s back against his chest. For some reason this feels so much more intimate than everything they did today. There’s no ulterior motives for these touches, no reason for the closeness except _we want to_.

Tsukasa traces the hickeys and bitemarks spread over Senku’s chest. He knows Senku will look at them for the next days or weeks and remember him and everything they lived here. He can only hope the memories will stay for longer than that, that Senku won’t ever forget him.

“Just for the record,” Senku speaks up as he pours a generous amount of soap on his palm. “I didn’t _actually_ think it was you. The Tsukasa I know is too noble to go that low for a rival or whatever you think Chrome is.”

“Noble? Now that’s new,” Tsukasa hums. His eyes follow the movements of Senku’s hands, the patterns the soap creates on his skin. Beautiful. “I’m glad to know, though.”

Senku smiles at him. He offers Tsukasa the soap bottle. “Wash my back?”

He doesn’t need to ask twice. Tsukasa’s hands work on Senku’s back slowly, washing all the sweat away. In hindsight, perhaps they should have showered first to take rid of the cum and sweat. The thought vanishes as soon as it forms in Tsukasa’s mind as Senku throws his head back, a pleasure moan leaving his lips.

“Feeling good already?” he teases lightly. Tsukasa’s gaze falls on Senku’s shoulders. They’re rising slower than before. He smiles. “I didn’t lose the handle of it.”

“Not at all,” Senku hums back. Tsukasa doesn’t need to see his face to know Senku’s eyes are almost closed. “You didn’t forget how I like it either.”

Tsukasa kisses Senku’s nape. Pride and satisfaction swell in his chest. “I try my best. Can’t let just anyone top me like that, y’know.”

“I can’t tell. There wasn’t any,” Senku comments. His breath hitches when Tsukasa applies a bit more pressure to his shoulder. “Hm, there, that’s the spot.”

Tsukasa complies easily. He remembers asking Senku about it earlier in impulse. Now he genuinely wants to know, “None better than me? How many did you have exactly?”

Senku freezes. “You’re not getting it, Tsukasa.” Tsukasa can feel the tension running under his skin before Senku forces his body to relax again. “When I say there wasn’t any, there _wasn’t._ ” He pauses, then adds, “You were my only one until now.”

In all honesty, Tsukasa can’t believe it. Not at all. Not when it’s been almost ten years and Senku is so pretty and _Chrome exists_. He swallows, “Why?”

“I don’t know.” Senku turns around to face him. There’s exasperation in his voice, as though it’s taking all he has to confess this. “Maybe… Maybe I was hoping you’d come back and, y’know, stop being an ass. Which you did. And it’s great! But…”

“You already loved him.” Tsukasa finishes the sentence for him. Senku bites his lip. His eyes are full of a never-ending conflict Tsukasa can’t understand.

Senku’s shoulders drop at that. Defeat. There’s no point in denying that simple truth. Tsukasa knows that much. He knows there’s no point in feeling this hurt for this.

“Hey, Senku,” he whispers. Tsukasa caresses his face with the back of his hand. His smile is a sad one. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault.”

 _It’s not your fault I fucked up._ Tsukasa kisses his forehead. _That I came back too late._ His cheek. _That I don’t know when to give up_. His lips. _That you already loved someone else_.

 _It’s not your fault I still love you_.

***

If Tsukasa closes his eyes, he can still see the waves crashing against the beach, feel the scent of the sea. He sees Senku, a tiny, scrawny child running up to where Tsukasa is. He shouldn’t be taller than Tsukasa’s shoulder, yet didn’t hesitate to go against the man that just spanked him. Byakuya came next, carrying Tsukasa back to safety and the warmth of a home.

From that day on Senku was always there. He was Tsukasa’s best friend, his _only_ friend, the one person he trusted more than himself. Senku represented everything good in Tsukasa’s life; all the happy memories came with Senku’s face, his smile forever ingrained in Tsukasa’s memory. Tsukasa found comfort in his small hand, in the tip-toed hugs Senku offered him so easily.

Friendship evolved into love, and love, into passion. Tsukasa kissed him for the first time under the rain, just as your typical cliché movie. Senku tasted of coffee and chocolate and cold water. Tsukasa will never forget that moment, the happiness that filled his chest when Senku reciprocated the kiss.

“Took you long enough,” he said with a grin, his eyelashes darker with the running water.

Senku may as well have said _I love you_ and it’d have the same effect on Tsukasa’s heart.

Their first time happened in the heat of the moment. Tsukasa knew they shouldn’t, Byakuya could return any moment, but he couldn’t stop. Senku was warm under him, so delicate and fragile Tsukasa was overwhelmed with the desire to protect him, love him.

Senku acted braver than he felt. He encouraged Tsukasa to keep going, he wouldn’t break, they knew what to do—the words made Tsukasa’s body burn. Part of him wanted to prove Senku wrong, show him all the ways he _could_ break him if he so much as wanted to. But Senku’s touches, the trembling and hesitant fingers reminded him of all reasons he shouldn’t.

He didn’t.

Tsukasa was as gentle as he could. He covered Senku with the lightest touches and gentlest kisses. He put all the love he felt for Senku in his touches and actions, silently renewing his vow to protect his beloved no matter what.

He broke that vow the moment he listened to Hyouga’s ambitions and allowed the rush of power get to his head. But Tsukasa isn’t a child anymore. He won’t commit the same mistakes. He’ll repent for all the damage he caused over the years.

He can only hope his feelings will reach the one who matters the most.

The first rays of sunlight invade the room, bringing with it the hope for a new day. Tsukasa’s eyes are fixed on the person lying by his side. Senku’s lips are slightly parted and his eyelids tremble slightly. Is he dreaming? Perhaps. Tsukasa hopes it’s a good dream. Senku deserves them more than anyone else.

Senku looks like an angel. His hair falls over the pillow in a mess of white and green and pitch-black tips. The sunlight makes Senku’s skin glow. Tsukasa’s fingers itch to touch him, make sure this is real and not just another dream. He settles with brushing his fingers against Senku’s cheek.

He has high cheekbones, Tsukasa notices. What once were puff cheeks full of baby fat now is the prime example but beauty and elegance. Part of Tsukasa wonders what other changes there are to see, from Senku’s body to his likings and ticks. Will he have the chance to meet all of them or will those be another man’s to discover? Tsukasa doesn’t know. Even if he did, there’s nothing he can do to change fate now.

Ruby eyes open slowly. Tsukasa smiles, resuming the caress to Senku’s face. It takes a moment before Senku recognizes the place he’s in and, most importantly, the person in front of him. The smile he graces Tsukasa with when he does makes his heart skip a beat.

“Morning,” he whispers.

“Morning,” Tsukasa answers, his voice just as low. “Had good dreams?”

“Uhum. Very good indeed.” Senku stretches his arms above his head, his back arching in the process. “You were there, y’know.”

There’s no hiding the bubbling warmth in Tsukasa’s chest. “Oh? What did I do?”

Senku fakes a thoughtful expression. “You kissed me,” he states. Tsukasa hums, urging him to continue. “And touched me.” Another hum. “And let me top.”

Tsukasa grimaces. “You know chances of that happening are… low.”

Senku snorts. He rolls to lie on his stomach. His fingers trace the lines of Tsukasa abdomen. “Even if I say _pretty please_?”

“You know the answer,” Tsukasa retorts. There’s only so much he wouldn’t do for Senku.

The grin he receives in answer makes everything worth it. “Y’know, I’d love to try it out.” Senku says in a singing voice. He all but crawls his way onto Tsukasa’s lap. The light coming from the windows makes Senku’s hair glow. “But that’s an experiment for another day.”

Tsukasa’s hands rest on Senku’s hips. He lightly pulls them down against his growing erection. He can’t help the interest in his voice. “So there’ll be another day?”

Senku doesn’t answer. Instead, he leans down and presses his lips against Tsukasa’s neck. He swallows when Senku grazes his teeth over his skin and shivers when he sucks on spot. There’s no need to hold Senku anymore: he’s moving on his own, teasing Tsukasa’s cock with each brush of hips and thighs.

“Needy, are you now?” Tsukasa lets out a breathy chuckle. Senku’s glare only serves to make him harder.

“And whose fault is that, bastard?” Senku bites harder in retaliation. Tsukasa is convinced the pain shouldn’t have aroused him as much as it did. “You tortured me all day long and has the guts to complain when I try to just take it?”

Tsukasa flips their positions without warning. Senku hits the mattress with a gasp. His whole body is covered by Tsukasa’s shadow. “And who said I’m complaining, dear?” He kisses Senku’s jaw. It’s a promise, one that Senku understands all too well. “I appreciate it.”

The shiver that runs down Senku’s body doesn’t go unnoticed by Tsukasa. He smirks, leaving a trail of kisses down the column of Senku’s throat. There’s no rush in his movements. Reverent. Tsukasa waited this long; he’ll enjoy every second of it to the fullest. His hands explore Senku’s chest, his thighs, the curve of his hips like it’s the first time he ever touched him.

His fingers map every inch of Senku’s body and his lips memorize the taste of his love. Tsukasa circles a pert nipple with his tongue. He sucks on it lightly, enjoying the way Senku’s back arches into his touches, seeking the fulfillment Tsukasa so vehemently denied him the previous day.

He grazes his teeth over Senku’s nipple. He reaches for the other, pinching it between his fingers. His free hand wanders lower and lower—Tsukasa’s lips curve into a smile when his breath hitches. He wraps his hand around Senku’s cock, working him to full hardness in a tortuously slow pace.

“T… ‘Kasa, please…” Senku’s voice breaks and his nails dig into Tsukasa’s shoulders. “No more.”

Tsukasa doesn’t fight back when Senku starts pushing him down. He lets go his nipple; tongue and lips and teeth mark every inch of skin all the way down Senku’s body. Tsukasa glances at Senku’s penis—painfully hard and leaking precum—and licks his lips. Senku has no time to protest. Tsukasa already has all of him in his mouth before he can say anything.

He bobs his head up down, running his tongue from the tip to the base to the tip again. Senku lets out a curse. Tsukasa doesn’t pay enough attention to know what it is. All he wants is to savor every last drop of Senku.

Senku reaches to Tsukasa’s hair. A gasp escapes Tsukasa’s lips at the sudden pull. He bites his lip, his eyes meeting Senku’s through long eyelashes. Senku’s cheeks are painted a beautiful red and his lips are swollen from the kisses they shared.

“Not yet,” Senku breathes out. His free hand runs down his body, tracing the same path Tsukasa’s lips did and going beyond. Two slender fingers slip easily inside despite the lack of preparation. Tsukasa can’t avert his gaze, enthralled by the heavenly sight Senku is offering him. “If you’ll make me cum—” Senku spreads his fingers inside, letting Tsukasa see more and more. “—Then let me cum around your dick.”

If before Tsukasa thought of him as an angel, now all he can see is a demon, one he’ll more than happily surrender to.

“Your wish is my command,” Tsukasa answers. His eyes scan the bed, searching for the familiar bottle. He’s sure he let it somewhere around the sheets the previous night. He smiles when he finds it. He uncaps the lid, dipping his fingers into the colorless liquid. “Tell me, Senku.” Tsukasa pours the lube over his own cock, jerking it in slow motions. “How do you want it?”

The words feel familiar in a way Tsukasa doesn’t want to admit. He remembers asking this very same question ten years ago, the nervousness and excitement that rushed through his veins every time the words left his mouth. It’s not different now. Tsukasa’s breath becomes heavier with each second he waits for Senku’s answer.

That, too, had not changed at all.

“I want you to destroy me.”

Nothing more is needed. He pushes his cock inside, the pace painfully slow for a man who wants more, _more_ , **_more_** _._ Tsukasa’s lips are over Senku’s the next second. This one is desperate, demanding, a battle for dominance. Tsukasa’s head spins in pleasure. _Desire_. This is desire, in its purest, strongest form.

How long has it been since he last felt anything this intense? How could he forget these sensations, the utter bliss of being one with his beloved? How lucky could he get, being allowed this one last time?

Tsukasa’s body shakes when he’s fully inside. Senku is even tighter than he expected, far tighter than he remembers. Tsukasa wants nothing more than to move, take everything Senku has to offer him, everything his very soul craved for years.

He doesn’t. Tsukasa bites Senku’s lips, sucks on his neck, tastes his nipples, does every and anything to distract himself from his primal urges. He can’t. Not Senku, not someone he’s loved for as long as he knew what _love_ means.

He’ll never hurt Senku again, physically or not. This vow, this time Tsukasa won’t break it.

His eyes meet Senku’s. Tsukasa reaches for his face, catching a falling star with his thumb. His beloved is crying again. Out of pain or happiness or something else, Tsukasa does not know. He doesn’t dare ask either. The answer scares him. Tsukasa can live without knowing.

_Can he live without Senku?_

Tsukasa kisses the tears away. Senku lifts his head, meeting his lips half-way. Tsukasa moves his hips, a small, tentative motion. Senku moans into the kiss. His arms wrap around Tsukasa’s shoulder, keeping him close after they part the kiss. This close he can see all the million colors that make Senku’s eyes, each of them breathtaking on their own.

He pulls his cock out and thrusts back in. And again. And again. And again. Tentative motions gain purpose and strength. Tsukasa’s hair falls over his shoulders, a dark curtain on each side of Senku. Small fingers reach for one of them. Senku brings it to his lip, pressing a long, soft kiss to the strand.

A promise. For what, Tsukasa will never know.

All he knows is the beating of his heart, the pleasure rushing in his veins, the overwhelming love threatening to burst in his chest. He’s close. So, _so_ close—Tsukasa can feel his orgasm building deep inside him.

His movements stutter. _No!_ Not now, not yet! He knows the rules. He won’t have another chance. The moment he finishes will also be the moment he’ll lose Senku, forever out of his reach, in the embrace of another person. A person whose name and face Tsukasa knows all too well, whose memory makes Tsukasa feel more than he should, more than he wants to.

He hides his face on the curve of Senku’s neck. Senku still smells of lavender and mint, the shampoo Tsukasa gave him back then. He bites his lip. His tears fall despite his effort. There’s no stopping it now. Senku’s lips are right next to his ear. Tsukasa can hear each moan, the shuddering sighs, the whispers for _‘Kasa_.

It’s too much. Tsukasa’s own voice rises in volume when he cums deep inside Senku. Senku reaches his orgasm, painting their bodies with white pleasure. For a moment, everything is silent. Their breaths are the only thing Tsukasa can hear. His heart beats painfully hard inside his chest. But nothing, _nothing_ could hurt him as much as that barely audible whisper, words that’ll follow Tsukasa into heavenly dreams and hellish nightmares.

“ _I still love you… my Tsukasa._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you tomorrow with a brand new chapter ♥♥♥


	5. Fascination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Crossdressing

There are three things you should know about Chrome’s past week: First, his tomatoes deserved a better fate than what they got. Second, his nails really could do without the incessant biting. Third, Chrome has a very annoying, very unconventional fan.

In all honesty, he doesn’t regret stabbing his food to death. It’s way better than letting out his frustrations on someone else—innocent bystanders that have nothing to do with his problems. It still did nothing to ease the heartache and jealousy he felt every time he saw Senku.

His friend never cared about looking socially presentable. At least, and Chrome is sure of it, Senku doesn’t give a fuck about it at work. He doesn’t put the barest of efforts to cover up the bruises and hickeys on his chest and neck. It’s almost like he wants everyone to see him and know exactly what Tsukasa did to him. Like he wants them to see he’s been claimed.

Like he’s proud of those marks.

Chrome does his best not to let it affect him. He manages to focus enough on his work to avoid mistakes. He can hold conversations with Senku normally, if he doesn’t count the fact that he avoids looking at him more often than not. He manages it just fine until his back to his apartment. Only then does Chrome allow himself to break down and cry all he wants. Azura holds him until the pain becomes bearable again.

“It’s okay,” she says. The look in her eyes don’t match the optimism in her voice. “Senku-san will be a fool if he lets you go, onii-sama.”

Receiving an invitation from Tsukasa only settles him off further. He’s yet to answer Tsukasa’s message. When Senku asked about it, Chrome only gave a vague reply. The event is one Chrome was looking forward to all year yet didn’t manage to save up enough for. The place isn’t the reason of his concern. It’s all about being with both Senku and Tsukasa at a time when he’s sure Senku will already have decided.

He doesn’t know if he can endure seeing the man he loves the most with Tsukasa, not as friends, but as a couple. Chrome isn’t sure he wants to try and find out either.

Which brings Chrome back to his nails issue. The whole deal with Senku and Tsukasa isn’t the only thing making his anxiety skyrocket. He just went through his finals and his thesis defense is just around the corner. Chrome’s entire doctorate depends on his performance. With the added costs of Azura’s undergrad studies, Chrome’s not confident he can retake his semester any time soon.

His sister assured him she’d find a job and take those upon herself. Chrome still worries for her. He knows all too well how hard it is to conciliate work and study. He doesn’t want Azura to go through the same hassle he did.

There’s only one thing preventing him from arguing with her: if Chrome doesn’t stop now, will he ever do? Can he truly tell apart his roles as his siblings’ parent and their big brother?

He knows the answer. That’s why, even if it hurt him, he’ll let Azura do what she thinks is right. And, if anything goes wrong down the road, he’ll always be there to support her.

Chrome groans in frustration as he waits in line. The box in his hands feels heavier than it truly is. Chrome stares at the phone picture engraved on it with a heavy heart. He knows he shouldn’t be spending this money. It’ll only make his situation worse. But what choice does he have when someone’s so insistent on making his days miserable?

Despite his best effort to ignore the situation, the spam messages didn’t stop. Blocking the number didn’t help. Asking his friend, Ukyo, for help to track it down didn’t result well either. The messages kept escalating until Chrome couldn’t stand the aggressiveness anymore.

He’ll forever be grateful to Nikki and Senku for accompanying him to the police department, and even more so to officer Uei, who took his complaint with seriousness from beginning to end. He reassured Chrome they’ll find whoever is doing this. And, after a new message came this morning, he also found it to be of Chrome’s best interest that he changes his number and device altogether.

The advice coming from a professional is the only reason Chrome is paying for a new phone now. He already changed his emails and made his social medias profiles private for the time being. Chrome decided it’s better not to import his contacts from the old phone in case the harasser is some sort of hacker; instead, he’ll get them one by one, while using this as an excuse to visit some of his old friends.

He smiles. This is probably the only good side of this whole mess.

Chrome blinks at the cashier when his turn comes. He puts the phone on the counter, reaching for his wallet. If the box feels stupidly heavy in his hand, his wallet is the complete opposite.

He has to bite back a sigh when he finally leaves the store, resisting the urge to go back and take his money instead. He decides, should he ever find who the asshole sending those ridiculous messages is, he’ll beat him until he cries for help. And then some more. Because Chrome needs it.

The way back home is a silent one. He takes a detour to buy some groceries for dinner. He wonders if Azura will like some curry. Or maybe she’d rather have some soup? Suddenly he wishes he still had his phone with him. He left it in the police department this morning after a new message came through. Chrome has no idea what the contents are. He didn’t have the courage to open it at home, where Azura could see it.

He bites his lip. Chrome still didn’t cook ramen for Azura. He wonders if she’ll like it. He knows his ramen isn’t terrible—Senku wouldn’t lie about his favorite meal—but the rush of challenge fills him. Chrome _will_ make her the best ramen she ever tasted in her life.

The added bags doesn’t feel heavy at all. Unlike the new cellphone, these are something he wanted to buy, not for him, but for someone else. Someone he loves. Chrome smiles when he sees his apartment building. It takes everything he has not to run up the stairs. Chrome isn’t a child anymore. He’s an adult with responsibilities who cried a lot with _Tsurune_. He can make it home without skipping all the way.

“I’m home!” he calls out, closing the door behind him.

“Nii-sama, you have a guest,” Azura calls back. Chrome can hear the giggling in her voice.

He frowns, trying to see more of the living room from where he is. When it doesn’t work, Chrome kicks his shoes off with practiced ease and steps further into the apartment. The person he sees makes his heart skip a beat.

Chrome definitely didn’t expect to find Senku here.

“I’ll leave you two alone.” Azura stands up from the couch, picking her books as she goes. She winks at Chrome, knowing fully well the internal turmoil that’s been going on in his head for the past two weeks. Maybe that’s the exact reason she’s doing it, to force him to work those feelings out. Chrome doesn’t know if he loves or hates Azura for it. “Unlike you two I have an admission test in some days and can’t let your flirting distract me.”

Chrome splutters, his face as red as one of the tomatoes he so mercilessly slaughtered. “Azura!”

“She’s really something, isn’t she?” Senku laughs, the very same laugh that stole Chrome’s heart years ago. He shakes his head. Senku’s cheeks are painted pink when he looks at Chrome. “So, what happened? You never skip lab days or classes.”

Chrome averts his gaze. His sweat-covered palms struggle to keep a firm grip on the plastic bags. He heads to the counter separating the room from the kitchen. “There was another one today. A message, I mean.”

He can’t see Senku’s reaction from where he is. Chrome isn’t sure he wants to see it, either. Part of him is still mortified of telling Senku everything when he did, especially when he knew he was with Tsukasa.

Chrome couldn’t think right when the first threat came. His feelings were a mess and the lowest noises startled him. Chrome’s always been small and weak. What guarantee did he have that he could protect Azura should the threats become real?

None. It terrified him. Still does.

Reaching out to Senku was the natural thing to do. Senku would know what to do, what to say to make Chrome feel better. Chrome remembers refusing to talk; voicing his worries would make everything more real. He couldn’t handle that much. Text was better. Safer. And it was still Senku.

Senku was the one who made him call Nikki to stay the night. Senku was there waiting for him at the police department’s door when Chrome finally gathered the courage to file a report. Senku sent messages every night to check on him for the past week.

He’s been nothing but attentive and caring towards Chrome, yet Chrome barely could look him in the eye. The hickeys are just a reminder that this is just Senku being a good friend. There’s no way anything else could happen when Senku has Shishio Tsukasa wrapped around his little finger.

“Did you go see that officer?” Senku asks, snapping Chrome out of his thoughts. He nods, putting the groceries out of the bags. “What did he say?”

“Apparently the last message was sent from another device. Officer Uei thinks I may have angered the guy into committing a mistake.” Chrome picked up the new phone he bought, letting the box at a safe distance from the frozen food. “They kept the phone and my number to try and track it down, so I bought this one.”

“I see,” Senku breathes out. There’s something softer in his voice. Relief, maybe? Chrome isn’t sure. “I’m glad you got another one, too. You needed it.”

Chrome gasps. “Excuse me, my old one was _great_?!”

Senku chuckles. “That’s not what I mean, silly.” He stands by Chrome’s side, peeking on the food. They’re close enough their shoulders are touching. “It’s just nice to see it. You don’t buy things for yourself often, even when you need them.”

“Is this when you start bashing me for my big brother bullshit again or am I looking at the wrong script?” Chrome narrowly dodges Senku’s jab. He takes two steps away from his unamused friend, keeping his arms up for good measure. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Not if you want dinner, that is.”

Senku relaxes at that. He eyes the ingredients with curiosity. Chrome has to bite his cheek not to coo at him. Senku’s eyes light up in realization. “You’re doing ramen!”

“Congratulations! Ten billion points for you!” Chrome grins. He picks a knife and a cutting board. “Here. For when you finish washing the veggies. I’ll cook the meat.”

“Wait, why do I need to cook too? I’m your guest.” Senku crosses his arms over his chest.

“First, you’re not cooking. Just prepping the veggies. I’m not crazy to let you anywhere near a stove,” Chrome retorts. He stands on his tip toes to reach for his favorite pan. “Second, you’re family at this point. Which means you share the chores.”

Senku watches him for a moment. He sighs, shaking his head slightly. There’s no hiding the smile on Senku’s lips as he rolls up his sleeves. “Don’t complain if they’re ugly later.”

Thing is, they are beyond ugly. Chrome never saw such atrocity being committed against innocent vegetables before. He doesn’t dare criticize, though. They say you shouldn’t judge a book for its cover. Just because the chunks of onion are bordering offensive to the eye doesn’t mean they _won’t_ taste good… Or so he hopes.

Senku is in a rather chatty mood today. He updates Chrome on all the things that happened in the lab—Chrome nearly cries for missing the moment Shamil finally admitted having a crush on Byakuya—and the huge bullshit that was the latest reunion with chairman Ibara.

“I don’t know how they didn’t fire that creep yet. He literally hit on me once. _Me_. Like hell I’d want that old bastard.” Senku grimaces.

“Wait, wait, wait. He did _what_ now?” Chrome looks up from the cooking meat in shock. He knew of Ibara’s reputation of chasing the girls, but Senku too? _His Senku?_ Saying he’s angry is a major understatement.

Senku nods. He passes the last vegetables to Chrome. “I reported him, of course. Who knows, maybe they’ll decide to do something about it one day.”

Chrome hums in understanding. It didn’t make things exactly better, not when he knows Senku will be forced to deal with the pain that is Ibara for the rest of their university days, but it settles his anger a little.

“How about your father, by the way? Is he dealing well with having Shamil there?” Chrome hopes Senku won’t mind the change of subject.

Senku snorts. “Old man is over the moon. Why do you think I’m not staying home?”

Oh, right. That is the sole reason Senku made Tsukasa rent the hotel room for a whole month. Which in turns reminds him… “Tomorrow, huh?” No answer comes. Chrome turns off the fire. He reaches for the bowls he settled on the counter. “Can you call Azura for me?”

“Of course,” Senku agrees easily. His voice sounds a little heavier than before. Chrome focuses on serving the ramen instead. Overthinking will do no good to him now.

Dinner is a joyous affair. The ramen tastes better than Chrome thought at first—not because of the offending vegetables, but for his own distraction. He watches as Senku and Azura go back and forth on some of the subjects she’s having trouble with. Chrome’s focus has never been the human body, so he resigns to let his stupidly capable friend take the lead.

Despite his insistence, Azura takes washing the dishes upon herself. “You two already went through the trouble to prepare it. It’s the least I can do.”

Chrome can’t argue against that, not when it’s one of the things their parents taught them. He settles on the couch with Senku by his side. They set up his new phone together and Chrome manages to get about half of his contacts with Senku’s help. He can’t but feel the pride swelling in his chest when it’s ready to use.

It doesn’t matter why he bought it. In the end, it’s just as Senku said: Chrome did it for himself. It’s satisfying in a way he can’t quite explain. He just _feels_ it and it’s more than Chrome could ask for.

He doesn’t need to ask if Senku will stay for the night. Even if it wasn’t his friend’s plan, there’s no way in hell Chrome will let him go at this time. He lays his old futon out, not for Senku, but for himself. Chrome knows Senku can only handle the coldness of the floor for so long. It’s only logical Chrome sleeps on the floor instead.

The frown on Senku’s face tells him maybe it’s not that good idea, after all.

“You can’t spoil me forever, y’know?” Senku sighs, running his fingers through the long furs of an Everest’s plushie. “You can take your bed.”

Chrome chuckles, shaking his head. “What if I _want_ to spoil you? You can’t stop me, Sen.”

Senku doesn’t answer at first. He tilts his head, eyes half-lidded and lips pressed in thought. Chrome finishes settling the futon. Despite his tolerance to the cold, they’re getting closer to autumn now. He’d rather go through the hassle of sweating during the night than shiver in cold.

He stands up. Chrome goes through his closet in search of his spare towels. His favorite one is already packed in a backpack for tomorrow and possibly Sunday as well. He offers one to Senku. “Here. I think I have some of your clothes here. I’ll take them to the bathroom for you.”

“Thank you.” Despite his words, Senku hesitates before accepting the towel. He sighs, sitting down on the edge of Chrome’s bed. “Chrome… Can we talk first?”

Chrome pauses at the request. Senku doesn’t _ask_ to talk. No, he never hesitates to go straight to the matter, knowing Chrome will pay attention no matter what. The opposite is also true. It’s always been like this. It’s how they work.

He closes the door to his room before taking a seat beside Senku. Whatever it is, it’s important enough to make Senku doubt. Chrome won’t let anyone, not even Azura, interrupt them.

The mattress dips with his weight. In all honesty, he didn’t expect to see Senku today. He can’t think of any reasons he would come all the way to Chrome’s house when he’s been spending his nights at the hotel. They’d see each other in the morning, too.

Chrome watches Senku for a moment. Senku is staring at his intertwined fingers. His expression is the perfect definition of false tranquility; Chrome can see the tension on his shoulders, the slight trembling hands and deep, measured breaths. He wonders if he came because of Chrome’s absence from their lab today, if Senku planned to hold this conversation there. Could this change in plans be the reason behind his nervousness?

There’s no answer to that. Chrome won’t ask either, not wanting to put even more pressure on his beloved.

A sigh escapes Senku’s lips. He pulls his legs into a lotus position, fully facing Chrome now. Chrome does the same. Their eyes finally meet. He’s so close Chrome can feel the scent of his shampoo, see the way his shoulders tremble. Senku’s eyes are glistening. Chrome wonders if it’s a reflex of the light or something else entirely.

“Say, Chrome… Why?” Senku swallows. Chrome can see his Adam’s apple moving up and down. “Why did you agree to all this craziness?

He freezes at the question. Chrome doesn’t know what he expected, but it’s definitely not this. Not a confrontation so direct Chrome can’t see a way out. His breath hitches when he looks at Senku’s eyes. Small. He feels so small now. Vulnerable, exposed in a way he wasn’t before.

Chrome wants to run away. That sudden urge is all he needs to know he needs to stay.

The lack of an answer seems to feed into Senku’s anxiety. He starts fidgeting with the hem of his sleeves and his legs start bouncing. “Look, I… I know Tsukasa can be convincing when he wants. He’s stubborn too. He’s the type that will play with you until you accept whatever he wants. If… If he did that to you, I—”

Chrome will never know what Senku would say. He presses his finger to Senku’s lips, silencing him. The light definitely isn’t the only reason behind Senku’s glistening eyes. Chrome feels like a fool for not noticing it before.

 _Tears_.

“It’s okay. He didn’t force me into anything.” His voice sounds low and reassuring, way more than Chrome believed possible for him. His finger leaves Senku’s lips to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear.

“It doesn’t mean he didn’t pressure you into this,” Senku retorts. His frown deepens. “The Chrome I know—”

“—Is a coward who can’t say what matters the most,” Chrome interrupts him again. He reaches for Senku’s hand; his fingers are cold against Chrome’s. “Trust me, Senku. “I wouldn’t say yes if I didn’t want to do this.”

Senku pauses. “You didn’t say a thing about it since that day.” His brows furrow, his voice heavy with accusation.

“Maybe ‘cause it’s hella embarrassing?! You thought, what, that I’d come to the lab and list all the ways I want to fuck you?” Chrome laughs at his own words.

“That’s not what I mean, idiot!” Senku glares at him. His cheeks are a light pink when he averts his gaze. “… You mean it?”

“Did I ever lie to you?” he says in lieu of an answer.

Senku sighs, then nods. His body relaxes further and he blinks a few times. A smile curves his lips, the very same teasing curve Chrome got used to over the years. “So you _thought_ about it.”

It’s Chrome’s turn to look away. He doesn’t let go of Senku’s cold hand despite his burning face. “Can you blame me, though? Look the mess we got into,” he mumbles quietly.

“You said you wanted this deal. And you said you meant it.” Senku leans closer to Chrome. His hair falls over his shoulder again, the darkest tips making for a beautiful contrast against Senku’s skin. “Say, Chrome, you thought about this _way_ before, didn’t you?”

Busted.

Chrome tries to hide his face behind his hands, but Senku’s faster. His back hits the mattress, his arms falling right after. Cold fingers hold his wrists in place. Chrome blinks up at Senku. What he finds makes his heart skip a beat.

“Don’t be shy now,” Senku coos. He leans down, so, so dangerously close Chrome can feel his breath against his skin. The movement makes Senku’s hips press harder against Chrome’s waist. Just a little more down and Senku would _feel_ … “Since when you thought of me this way?”

“Third year. The first time… The trip to Hakone.” Chrome swallows.

Memories of that day come back to his mind. The trip was a part of a prize Byakuya earned as a professor. Chrome was overjoyed the man invited him. It was the first time he visited the hot springs… And the first time he saw Senku’s body the way it truly is. The image still resurface in Chrome’s dreams sometimes, twisted with dirty promises and sinful desires.

It was about a year after he realized he was falling in love with Senku and a year and half before Tsukasa entered their lives. Chrome wishes he had had the courage to speak up his feelings back then, when it was only he and Senku.

Senku falls silent on top of him. Chrome has no idea what he’s thinking. He doesn’t move, even if Senku’s grip on his wrists loosened enough for him to do so easily.

“You…” All teasing disappears from Senku’s voice, leaving behind the quietest of whispers. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I told you already.” Chrome bites his lip. “I’m a coward, Senku.” _And now I’ll lose everything because of it_.

Senku shakes his head. He opens his mouth, then closes it again. He chuckles, a dry, humorless chuckle. “You’re so silly, I can’t…” Senku chokes on his words. Chrome wonders what’s going on in his head. _What is that you can’t, Sen?_ No answer comes. Senku presses his forehead against Chrome’s. “What will I do with you?”

Chrome doesn’t have an answer to that. Senku lies on top of him. He’s done this before, more often than not as a childish effort to prevent Chrome from getting up. Unlike those times, they don’t have work or classes or any other mundane responsibility to attend to.

This time, Chrome wraps around Senku. Close. Warm. Familiar. He bites his lip. His eyes burn with unshed tears. Chrome’s voice is but a barely audible whisper, “Senku.”

“Hm?” Senku doesn’t move from his spot. His breath hits Chrome’s neck, making him shiver.

Chrome swallows the nervousness and anxiety. He closes his eyes, his hold on Senku tightening ever so slightly. “I love you.”

Just three words. Three simple, small words, yet the moment they leave Chrome’s lips the world becomes lighter. Reasons don’t matter anymore. It’s real. Senku is here, in Chrome’s arms, so, _so_ close it hurts. There’s nothing to hide. No half-baked lies, no secrets, no cowardice keeping Chrome from saying what matters the most.

This close Chrome can _feel_ the moment Senku’s breath quickens. His fingers close around Chrome’s shirt. For support or something else, Chrome does not know. Senku raises his face enough so he can look at Chrome.

Senku has always been a beautiful man. But now, with his hair falling from his loose bun and parted lips, Chrome is sure he’s the prettiest man in earth.

Chrome doesn’t know who moved first. His eyes fall closed the moment Senku’s lips touch his own. They’re warm and soft and gentle, more than Chrome imagined, more than he could ever ask for. He places a hand on Senku’s cheek. His other hand finds home on Senku’s hips.

A curious tongue brushes over Chrome’s lips. He shudders, lips parting in response. Chrome’s body shakes at the feeling of Senku’s tongue invading his mouth. He does his best to follow Senku’s lead, tries not to get lost in the heady pleasure he feels. There’s something exciting about knowing Senku had his first kiss and will also be his first time Chrome can’t quite explain.

He just feels. And, for now, it’s all he needs.

The kiss ends just as it started: quiet, unexpected, overwhelmingly. Chrome’s breath sounds heavier now. He holds tighter on Senku. Fear. He doesn’t want Senku to leave him. He _can’t—_ “Thank you.”

It takes Chrome a moment before he realizes the whisper came from Senku. His smile is a small, sad one. Just looking at it breaks Chrome’s heart. Senku leans his forehead against Chrome again. He repeats those words over and over again, yet Chrome finds no answer for them, not when he can’t understand the reason behind them.

Instead, he holds Senku’s hands and hopes it’ll be enough.

“ _Thank you_.”

***

The hotel room looks bigger than before. Chrome can’t help but feel out of place as soon as he steps in. On the other hand, Senku feels more than at home. He goes straight for the windows and opens all of them. A delighted sound escaping his lips when the breeze invades the room.

Chrome is once again frozen in place, unable to do anything but watch this beautiful, _beautiful_ person do as he pleases. Part of him still can’t believe he kissed Senku—not once and definitely not twice; Chrome gave up on counting somewhere along the way, putting all his efforts into returning those playful, sweet kisses. His skin still tingles in all places Senku’s lips touched, from his mouth to his neck to his scarred, healing hands.

Thinking about what they’re about to do, then, is simply _surreal_. There’s no hiding the anxiety settling deep inside him. Chrome worries, what if he’s not good enough? What if he can’t satisfy Senku? What if he makes a mistake? What if…

“What do you want to do first?” Chrome startles at the sound of Senku’s voice. He’s close, so close Chrome can feel his scent.

What _does_ Chrome want to do? He has no idea. No fantasy nor good dreams could have prepared him for this. Chrome’s terrified of his own lack of knowledge.

His hesitance doesn’t go unnoticed. Senku reaches for his face, running his thumbs along his cheekbones. The touch is so soft, intimate, even, it shakes Chrome even more.

“Hey,” Senku all but whispers, brows furrowed in confusion. “What’s wrong?” He tries to avert his gaze. Senku’s hands force Chrome to look at him. “Chrome. You need to tell me, okay? I won’t know how to help if you don’t.”

“No, no, I…” Chrome shakes his head. He can’t take the anguish in Senku’s voice. “There’s nothing _wrong_ , I’m just,” he pauses, struggling to admit it, “nervous.”

Senku blinks. “Oh.”

Silence falls between them. Not the easy, comfortable silence Chrome’s used to, but an awkward one. Senku sighs. His hands let go of Chrome’s face to take his hands instead. He finds no resistance as he guides Chrome to sit on the edge of the bed. Senku sits in front of him, much like they did the previous night.

“Chrome, did you, uh,” Senku clears his throat, his cheeks inexplicably red, “do _this_ before?”

Chrome sucks in a breath. He bites his lips and shakes his head. Chrome had his fair share of mean jokes and questions around his virginity. How could a man his age not have had sex? Is he ace and too embarrassed to admit? Trauma? _Anything_ that not his own choice? By the time he felt comfortable enough he _could_ talk to Senku about this, Chrome had already decided to just forget it, just as he did with his sexuality.

But Senku is not like those people. He doesn’t joke, he doesn’t question. All he offers Chrome is a quiet, “I see.”

His answer makes Chrome relax a little. He focuses on Senku’s hands; warm, gentle, marked by calluses and scars of years or experiments and no small amount of accidents. Chrome wonders what it’d be like to hold Senku’s hands whenever he feels like it, to have no need to hide his feelings, to hold and kiss him and let the world knows who Chrome’s heart belongs to.

_Will I even have this chance?_

Senku exhales. It almost sounds like a chuckle. “To think you only tell me this now…” Senku shakes his head, something close to disbelief in his voice.

Chrome’s face heats up in embarrassment. “Is it bad?”

“Oh, no, no, no, of course not! Just… Surprising, is all.” Senku is quick to reassure him. He looks sheepish all of a sudden. “I’m just happy. That I’m your first. It’s stupid, but… I feel special in a way.”

“You are.” The words leave Chrome’s lips before he can think of them. He doesn’t regret them, though. There’s no need to, not when they speak nothing but the truth. “Will you… teach me?”

Senku nods, moving closer to Chrome. His arms wrap around Chrome’s neck and he settles comfortably on his lap. Chrome’s eyes fall closed at the first brush of lips. It’s easy to in sync with Senku. His kisses are always sweet, but something about this one feels gentler than all the others they exchanged. Chrome wonders what makes it so different and why his heart is beating, _oh_ , so fast.

“You still need to tell me what you want, Chrome,” Senku says, so close Chrome can feel his lips moving with each word. “I can’t teach you without knowing what you want to learn.”

Chrome swallows. “Show me how to make you feel good.” His hands close around Senku’s hips. A small, pleasured sigh escapes Senku. Chrome feels emboldened by the sound. “I want to make you scream.”

Senku shivers under his hands. He places his hands on Chrome’s shoulders. He smiles, pushing Chrome to lie on his back. “I’m sure you will.”

The mattress is softer than Chrome expected. Senku looks at him from above. His face is painted pink and his eyes shine in satisfaction and desire. The position reminds Chrome of last night, yet everything about it is different.

There’s _nothing_ innocent about it now, not when Senku rolls his hips slowly, purposefully pressing his ass against Chrome’s hardening cock. His hands aren’t holding Chrome down either; instead, they work the buttons of his shirt open, one by one, so tortuously slow Chrome wants to scream.

“Hey, Chrome.” Senku’s voice sounds hoarser than before. Chrome wonders if his would be the same if he tried to speak now. He leans down to kiss Chrome’s jaw, his neck. Every point of contact burns. Chrome wants more. “There’s something I want to try… Something I never did before.” Senku bites his collarbone, not enough to hurt, just hard enough to steal a moan. “If that’s okay…”

“It is.” The answer comes a bit too fast. There’s no need to think about it, for there’s nothing he wouldn’t do for Senku. “Whatever you want… I’ll do it.”

Senku bites him again. This time Chrome cries out in pain. Senku all but groans at him, “Stop being so perfect, goddamnit!”

Chrome doesn’t have an answer for that. He suspects the backhanded praise shouldn’t have aroused him nearly as much as it did, but that’s not important now. Senku presses kisses to his chest, trailing lower and dangerously lower. Chrome watches as he leaves the bed to kneel on the floor instead. His hands fumble with the button of Chrome’s pants.

He knows _exactly_ what Senku wants to do. And, hell, he wants it so much it hurts.

And Senku, the devilish bastard, catches onto Chrome’s enthusiasm right away. He smirks, pulling Chrome’s boxers down with his pants. “There, there. Be a good boy for me.”

Senku looks at his half-hard cock with almost childish curiosity. His fingers wrap around the base, giving it a tentative squeeze. Chrome raises his torso so he can see it better. His body goes up in flames at the sight of Senku on his knees, lips barely an inch away from Chrome’s cock.

Chrome dreamed with this one too many nights before. In his dreams they’d be in their lab, Chrome barely supporting himself against the counters while Senku sucked him. Chrome would hold to his hair, the strands loosened from his bun with the nearly feral motions.

His dreams could never compare to what he’s feeling now. Senku doesn’t take him into his mouth just yet, no. He teases him first, rolling the tip of his tongue along Chrome’s shaft. Small kisses and the barest hint of teeth make Chrome’s entire body shudder in pleasure. Senku’s hand jerk him slowly, his thumb absentmindedly tracing Chrome’s vein. His free hand massages Chrome’s testicles.

Chrome’s breath hitches. It feels so good, overwhelmingly so. Part of him can’t believe this is Senku’s first blowjob—the other part knows Senku wouldn’t lie, not to Chrome, not about this.

Senku’s mouth wraps around Chrome’s tip. His hand reaches for light-colored strands on reflex. Chrome’s arm shakes with the sheer effort he makes not to pull Senku’s hair. He doesn’t want to hurt him. He doesn’t want to make a mistake. But how can Chrome hold back when he wants so, _so_ much more?

“Do it,” Senku says. His eyelashes cast shadows on his cheeks and his lips are redder than before, glistening with saliva and precum. The way the sunlight hits Senku makes the whole image way obscener in Chrome’s eyes. “I can take it.”

“Sen…” A warning. The desperation of a heart with desires yet to be fulfilled.

Senku smiles. His fingers squeeze Chrome’s thigh. “This. Stop if I do this. _Only_ if I do this. We’ll be fine.”

Chrome bites his lip, then nods. Senku runs his tongue over the underside of his cock. He takes Chrome in again, his lips pushing beyond the head. Chrome’s breath quickens, shallows pants that do nothing to clear his hazy mind. He gives a tentative pull. It’s so weak Chrome doubts Senku felt it at all… Until he _feels_ the moan.

The vibration reverberates through Chrome’s cock. He throws his head back, mouth open in a soundless moan. Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ It’s not a matter of wanting anymore, Chrome _needs_ more, more of this pleasure, more of Senku, any and everything he’s willing to give him.

He pulls on Senku’s hair again, forcing his head down a few inches. Senku gasps around his cock but doesn’t squeeze his thigh. He lets go, a stupidly lewd _pop_ echoing in the room when he frees Chrome’s dick.

Senku licks his lips. His hand moves over Chrome’s shaft at a lazy pace. He smirks. “I told you I can take it.” Senku runs his tongue over the head of Chrome’s cock, capturing a heavy drop of precum. “Try a little harder, right?”

He doesn’t wait for an answer. Perhaps Senku already knows he won’t get any, not when Chrome is lost in the haze of pleasure. His muscles move out of instinct. Senku slips all the way to his base in one pull. The sheer pressure and warmth makes Chrome’s eyes roll back in pleasure.

Senku bobs his head up and down again, his movements restricted by Chrome’s hand. Red colors his face and neck and tears gather in the corner of his eyes, yet Senku won’t stop him. He moans around Chrome’s cock, the sounds almost like a plea for more. Chrome bites his lip. It’s too much. He won’t be able to hold back like this, he will—

Their eyes meet. It’s all it takes to push Chrome over the edge. He pulls Senku’s hair, forces him to release his cock. White cum falls over reddened cheeks and drips down Senku’s chest.

They stare at each other, breaths erratic and bodies trembling. Chrome’s gaze falls to the front of Senku’s trousers. The large wet stain is all he needs to see to know he’s not the only one who enjoyed this.

Chrome’s eyes widen as realization finally strikes him. “A masochist? Really, Senku?” There’s no accusation in Chrome’s voice—nothing but genuine awe and a hint of interest fills his words—but there’s no way his bluntness didn’t make him embarrassed. 

Senku averts his gaze. He’d look adorable had it not been for the cum covering his face. “It’s not like I _chose_ to be one,” he murmurs.

“A way of life, then?” Chrome huffs fondly. Part of him is amazed at finding this other side of Senku; the other, however, is filled with jealousy at whoever helped Senku discover this part of him. He shakes his head to get rid of those thoughts. No, they don’t matter anymore. Senku is here with him, no one else. He offers Senku a hand. “Come here. Your legs will hurt like this.”

It’s weird to have Senku back on his lap again without his pants to lessen contact. Chrome can feel every fiber of Senku’s trousers against his skin. As much as he’d _love_ to take the offending piece away, Chrome’s focus is on something else entirely.

He brushes his thumb over Senku’s cheek. His fleeting attempt at getting some of his cum off ends up smearing it further. Chrome frowns, a pout on his lips. Senku laughs at him, and his whole body shakes with it.

Red eyes have never been gentler. “I’m so lucky,” Senku whispers. His lips brush against Chrome’s. “You’re good, Chrome. I don’t—ngh.”

Chrome doesn’t know what Senku wants to say. It doesn’t matter. All he needed was the reassurance, know that he’s doing _something_ right. And, as Senku all but melts against him, there’s nothing to worry about.

Nothing.

***

“I take it back. You’re the _worst_!” Senku roars from the bathroom. Chrome just sighs, a smile playing on his lips as he rests on the mattress. They’ve been on this for almost half an hour now. If anything he’s just amused at this point. “You kinky bastard!”

“It wasn’t in your no list, though,” he answers back. He’s _definitely_ amused. “C’mon, Sen, it’s not like anyone else will see you.”

A pause. Hesitation, “… That’s not the problem…”

Chrome raises his eyebrow, his curiosity picked by those words. He stands up from the bed and makes his way to the bathroom door. The aroma of food fills the room—Chrome’s special serving of grilled salmon with rice and mashed potatoes. He refused to call for the room service for dinner. It’d be the same as miss the entire point of having a mini-kitchen in their room.

His voice is low and sweet when he speaks. “What’s wrong, dear?” No answer. Chrome can’t help but start feeling uneasy. “Hey, I was just joking. You don’t need to if it’s uncomfortable or anything.”

“That’s not…” Senku’s groan reaches him through the closed door, frustration in its purest form. “I don’t _dislike_ it. It’s… comfortable… and pretty… and cute…” His voice trails off for a moment. Chrome can only wonder what Senku is mumbling behind the door. “It’s me.”

Chrome blinks. His mind is a whirlwind of confusion until a particular memory resurfaces. Seven years ago, the night of their first prize. Chrome remembers the anxiety he felt as he fumbled with his tie. He wasn’t used to the fancy clothes. Seeing how good Senku and Shamil looked in their tuxedos only increased his nerves. _Do I look silly?_

_Oh._

“Senku,” he calls. All shuffling ceases from the other side. “I don’t know what you look like yet, but I’m sure you’re beautiful.” Chrome hears footsteps approaching the door. They’re louder and slightly high-pitched. He swallows, his throat suddenly dry.

“How can you be so sure?” Senku asks, his voice so low Chrome almost misses it. “I could be ten billion percent an ugly clown and you wouldn’t know.” There’s a hint of annoyance in his voice as he utters those words. Chrome would take Senku’s annoyance over his anxiety any time.

He smiles. “Impossible. Not one millimeter true.” Chrome shakes his head. “You’re breathtaking on normal days, Sen, no way you’d be any less pretty in the clothes I got _just for you_.”

Senku curses behind the door. Chrome knows he won the argument. “Okay, so… Get away and don’t you _dare_ look until I tell you to!”

Chrome steps back as soon as Senku stops talking. He closes his eyes, doing his very best to ignore the way his hands are sweating. The door opens with the softest click and the clank of high heels fills Chrome’s ears. He waits, breath caught on his throat and heart pounding painfully hard.

He can hear the shuffling of Senku’s clothes when he moves. Senku smells of roses now, the same scent of the bath bomb they used earlier. He can feel _Senku_ underneath, the eternal aroma of lavender and mint Chrome came to associate with him.

Senku inhales. “You can look now.”

Chrome spent entire nights planning for this, going as far as take some of his personal savings to buy it. He dreamed with this too many times to ignore it despite the fear that he wouldn’t be brave enough to ask this of Senku.

Now Chrome is nothing but glad he did.

There’s no words to describe Senku if not _beautiful_. The thigh-high cupcake dress makes him look softer than usual; delicate, even. The dress is of a deep navy blue that contrasts nicely with Senku’s pale skin. The fabric is covered in gold patterns, shiny stars in the night sky. A small corset defines the curve of his waist with a crisscrossed cream-colored lace on the front. A twin set of bows decorate the layered skirt, each of them placed on where Senku’s thighs meet his hips. The outskirt ends in gathered seams. The vivid ocean blue of the petticoat peaks through the pinned arches. 

Senku’s hair falls over his shoulder in beautiful waves. The strands are tied in a waterfall braid, keeping his sharp jaw at full view. His neck is decorated with a necklace; the crescent moon-shaped pendant sits on the hollow of his neck, bringing more attention to the sensitive are, now covered in red marks from their previous make out.

He looks taller, as well. His feet are covered in a delicate pair of golden sandals. Chrome has to tilt his head up to look at Senku’s eyes and, _oh_ , what a sight he is. Senku’s thin lips are colored a sinful red, his eyes lined with a discreet eyeshadow. It’s hard to say if the slight blush is due to the make up or Senku’s own embarrassment.

Chrome opens his mouth, but no words will come out. He takes Senku’s hand and places a kiss on its back. Senku gasps at the touch but makes no move to stop him. It lasts long, reverent, sweet.

“You…” Senku swallows. His fingers tremble against Chrome’s. “Did you mean that? What you said…?”

Chrome remembers the day he met Senku. His veterans warned him about the weird lab guy many times. All Chrome could see when finally caught sight of Senku was the confidence he carried himself with, the passion lighting up ruby-colored eyes. His smile, even if arrogant, was all Chrome needed to feel at ease again.

Senku was unique, and for that he was beautiful.

There’s no need to think of an answer. “I told you before, didn’t I?” Chrome reaches for Senku’s face. Warm. “I don’t lie to you, Sen. You’re the prettiest person I know. No one else can compare.”

Senku’s face gets warmer, his cheeks, redder. “You just have weird tastes, dumbass.”

“Perhaps.” Chrome smiles. He guides Senku to the kitchen table, gracefully pulling the chair for his beloved. He leans over Senku’s shoulder, his lips barely a few inches shy of touching Senku’s ear. “But I’m _your_ dumbass.”

He leans back before Senku can say anything. Chrome serves them both before taking his seat across Senku. Senku glances at their glasses. His voice is a teasing one. “Wine? That’s new, coming from you.”

“Oh, I found it in the fridge. Just thought _why not?_ ” Chrome shrugs.

Senku’s lips curve into a smile. “Now that’s more like you.” He takes a small bite of food. Chrome can’t help the tension running in his body as he waits for Senku’s reaction. A low, satisfied hum escapes Senku’s lips. “Fucking hell, Chrome, this is delicious!”

If Chrome’s heart skips a beat at the veiled praise, that’s a secret he’ll take with him to the grave. He just lets out a sound of contentment, eating his own food in silence. Chrome isn’t usually a fan of alcohol, but even he has to admit it does wonders with fish. This wine is sweeter than the ones he tasted before, as well.

Simply _perfect._

“Hey, Chrome,” Senku calls him after their meal is done. He has his elbow on the table and his face leaned against his palm. He plays with his half-empty glass of wine with his other hand. Chrome can’t help but compare him to a bored noble princess. The only difference, hi eyes glisten with genuine curiosity. “Is the dress really a kink of yours or there’s another reason?”

Busted.

Chrome averts his gaze. “I guess… It’s a little of both.”

“Oh?” Senku straightens his back. His attention is all on Chrome now. “Tell me why?”

A sigh escapes Chrome. He loads the last dish onto the dishwasher. “I kinda wondered what it’d feel like… To have you dressing up for me. Like I was worth the effort, y’know? Like…” _Like you always do for him_. He bites his lip. The words are on the tip of his tongue, ready, _begging_ to break free. But Chrome doesn’t want to say them, he doesn’t want Senku to know this ugly, weak side of Chrome.

Senku’s arms wrap around him, his chest pressed against Chrome’s back. The touch startles Chrome. It’s warm. Comforting. _Real_. “You don’t need to say if you don’t want to,” Senku whispers, his lips brushing against the back of Chrome’s neck. “Just know you _are_ worth it. I wouldn’t do this or let you touch me at all if you weren’t.”

Chrome turns around to look at him. No words leave him. There’s no need for them, not when Senku’s right here and _his_.

The kiss tastes of the sweet wine and salty tears. Senku doesn’t say anything about them; Chrome refuses to acknowledge their existence. He shouldn’t be crying. This day is a happy one. Perhaps it’s his only chance of touching Senku, knowing every secret and curve of his body.

Chrome parts the kiss. His breath stutters at the dazed look on Senku’s eyes. “Bed. Now.”

Senku nods. Chrome watches him all the way, keeping a small distance between them. Senku’s dress make his curves even more pronounced against the white sheets. Chrome’s gaze lingers on his shoulders, the lines of his collarbone, the small expanse of milky skin that ends on the low collar of his dress. His waist, so beautifully arched in the corset. His skirt, sliding to reveal more of his delectable thighs.

Chrome kneels on the floor before him. He removes the sandals with as much care as he can muster. His lips press against the arch of Senku’s foot, his ankle, his lower leg—slow, but steadily, Chrome draws a trail up to Senku’s thighs, his mind fully focused on reaching that one sensitive spot he knows will bring his beloved the most pleasure.

He exhales when he lifts Senku’s skirt to reveal what’s underneath. In all honesty, Chrome didn’t expect Senku to go with _all_ of it but seeing the panties he bought covering Senku’s cock makes something inside Chrome snap.

Gone are the embarrassment and anxiety. Chrome pulls the lacy pantie out of the way to release Senku’s leaking hardness. A stuttered moan leaves Senku’s lips. _Beautiful_.

“Lie on your belly for me, Sen?” Chrome asks in a sugar-coated voice. His eyes meet Senku’s. Chrome wonders if his eyes are as blown and dark as Senku’s are now.

Senku gives him a trembling smirk. “What am I, your dessert?”

“Of course not,” Chrome ripostes in an equally playful tone. He helps Senku to roll around, keeping his ass up and high. He pushes the skirt out of the way, pulls the panties to the side so he can see Senku’s entrance. “You’re the full meal.”

If Senku wanted to say anything else, it gets lost among the moans Chrome steals from him. He circles Senku’s hole with his tongue, the motions purely experimental and tentative. It’s something he always wanted to do for Senku. His hands dig into the fat meat of Senku’s ass, keeping the cheeks apart to give him more room to explore.

Filthy. Sinful. Exhilarating.

_Fascinating._

“Nhg, _fuck_ , Chrome—there! Right there! Harder…” Chrome sucks harder, pushes his tongue further inside Senku. Everything to make his lover happy. Anything he wishes from Chrome will be true.

He reaches for his pants. Chrome’s cock is just as hard as Senku’s now. He wants more. He wants Senku and everything he’s willing to give Chrome. He wants to fuck him, make him scream as he promised earlier.

Chrome doesn’t care if they’re still dressed. Part of him, the dirtiest, sadistic part of him prefers it this way.

He holds his free hand to Senku. A moan escapes his lips when Senku’s warm, experienced tongue wraps around his fingers, coating them in saliva. Chrome bites his hip in retaliation—an eye for an eye, pleasure for pleasure.

“Do you really need to?” Senku’s voice sounds so stupidly sensual Chrome’s cock twists in interest. His lipstick was smeared all around his mouth and sweat drips from his forehead. Senku’s eyes glisten with tears when he looks at Chrome, holding his gaze past the haze of desire. “I can take it.”

Chrome shakes his head; he presses the first finger inside. “I’m not hurting you, Senku.” Not now, not ever. Senku’s hips move against Chrome’s hand. His second finger fits inside easily as well. Chrome can’t help but remember the long time Senku spent alone in the bathroom while Chrome prepared their dinner. “Fuck.”

A breathy chuckle meets him. “See? I’m all ready for you.” Senku’s hand trail down his back all the way to his ass. Chrome can’t avert his gaze from the way his hole all but sucks two of Senku’s fingers in addition to Chrome’s own. “My good boy deserves this.”

Chrome shivers at the praise. “Senku, I…”

“I know.” Senku smiles, a gentle curve of lips that looks terribly out of place now. It calms Chrome down all the same. He sits on his leg, lips meeting Chrome’s in a kiss. “I want you… And I want you now.”

Chrome blinks at the small bottle Senku presses against his hand, unsure of where it came from. Senku doesn’t say a word about it before returning to the previous position either. He swallows, opening the lid to pour a generous amount of lube on his cock. It’s cold against his sensitive skin. Chrome bites back a moan from the temperature difference.

He lines his cock with Senku’s gaping entrance. Chrome inhales and pushes inside.

Literally nothing in the world could have prepared him for this. Senku’s is warm and tight around him. It almost feels like his hole is sucking Chrome inside, begging for a rough, merciless fuck. It takes all of Chrome’s willpower not to do it.

A loud moan escapes him when his hips meet Senku’s ass. Chrome watches Senku’s small, shuddering frame under him. His fingers reach for the zipper on the back of Senku’s dress, pulling it down to reveal more and more of his beautiful, beautiful body. Chrome scatters kisses all over Senku’s shoulders. One of his hand wraps around Senku’s leaking cock, while the other reaches under the chiffon dress to touch his nipples.

Senku’s back arches in pleasure. He curses under his moans, stuttered words that do nothing but increase Chrome’s satisfaction. His voice gets louder when the first thrust comes. And the second. And the third. Small movements, fast and hard the way Senku begs for. Senku rolls his hips back, seeking more of Chrome.

The room reeks of sex. Their moans make for a beautifully dirty duet only them will know of. Only the moon will see how perfectly Senku’s body fits against Chrome’s, how gorgeous Chrome’s marks are on Senku’s skin.

It’s perfect.

“Chrome, I’m— _AH!_ ” Chrome’s eyes widen in surprise at the sound of Senku’s scream. His throat feels terribly dry and his body burns even hotter than before. He angles his hips again, aiming for that very spot—only to be graced with another pleasure-driven scream.

Chrome’s body shudders. He redoubles his efforts to stimulate Senku. Nipples, cock, neck and ass thorough and deliciously abused. If Chrome wasn’t holding him, Senku’d have fallen long ago with how much his legs are trembling. 

His lips brush against Senku’s ear. “Cum for me, Sen.”

No more words are needed. Senku shakes violently as he cums, his seed making a mess of Chrome’s fingers and staining the sheets under him. His insides get tighter around Chrome. He sinks his teeth on Senku’s shoulder, muffling his own moans as he spills inside Senku.

Their breaths are the only thing they can hear for a while. Chrome’s heart pounds in his chest. A sudden sense of loss hits him.

It’s over now.

He closes his eyes, resting his forehead against his lover’s shoulder. Chrome pulls out of him and gently helps him lie on the mattress. His cheeks burns when he realizes the state he left Senku in—clothes askew, skin covered in bitemarks and hickeys, ass leaking Chrome’s cum.

Senku is truly the prettiest person Chrome ever met.

“I love you.” The words leave Chrome’s lips without second thoughts. Useless. It’s too late now. They won’t change the fact that this is all he’ll ever have of Senku. He says it again, and again, and again, stubbornly sticking to the useless hope filling his chest. “ _I love you_.”

Senku’s hands reach Chrome’s face first; his lips follow right away, pressing against Chrome’s own. Chrome kisses him back even if he just wants to cry. Senku holds him against his chest, the touch almost desperate in its nature.

Chrome wishes he didn’t hear those low, whispered words.

“ _So do I…_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see Senku's dress [here!](https://www.lolitastylefashion.com/Neverland-The-stars-words-and-wishes-JSK-dress-lolita-JSK-dress-Version-%E2%85%A0-p746009.html)


	6. Beautiful

Chrome leaves the hotel the next day. They part with a soft, lingering kiss. Chrome has to force his feet to move. He needs to go home. Azura is waiting for him. He knows all too well what it’s like to go through an admission exam. He had no one to hold him and tell him everything would be alright when he went through his, to make the storm of worry and anxiety less terrifying.

The image of Senku’s smile, the lingering warmth of his hugs and kisses haunt Chrome through the night. He suspects—no, he’s sure he’d have broken down had Azura not been there, curled up in his arms in search of comfort.

Chrome needs to be strong, be the support she needs, the support he never had. For Azura… and himself.

“I’m sorry.”

Those words make Chrome pause. He was sure Azura was already asleep by now. She’s always been fast to fall asleep, even more so if you caress her hair as Chrome’s doing. He shifts on the bed, forcing Azura to rearrange her position as well. He looks at her eyes. “What for?”

“For everything. For troubling you. For being a burden” Her eyes are full of tears. Chrome can’t say if it’s the nerves acting or something else.

“Hey, it’s there’s no need to apologize.” Chrome wipes her tears gently. “You’re not a burden. You’re my sister, and nothing you do would ever trouble me.” He smiles. “I love you, little bird. Just like I love Titan and Suzu and even Suika. You’re my treasure and there’s nothing I won’t do for you.”

“But… If it weren’t for me…” Azura sniffs, hiding her face against Chrome’s chest. “You could be with Senku-san right now.”

Oh. _Oh._ So that’s the problem.

A sigh escapes Chrome’s lips. “No, I couldn’t. You being here saved me.”

Azura peeks at him with curious, teary eyes. “Why not?” She perks up, a worried frown on her face. “Did something go wrong?”

“No… Nothing wrong.” Chrome sits up, resting his back against the bedframe. “It was _perfect_. Everything I ever wanted… almost like it came out of a dream.”

Azura pauses, processing her brother’s words. Realization lights up her face. “You’re scared Senku-san won’t choose you.”

Chrome nods. “I just felt that if I stayed any longer… It’d hurt more in the end.” He swallows. Chrome’s lips tremble. Oh, fuck, and there goes a tear. “He said he loved me, Azura. What does that even matter if it’s not the same love I want? How cruel could he be… The bastard!”

He covers his eyes with his arm. Chrome is… angry. And frustrated. And hurt. Those feelings overwhelm him. Azura’s arms around him, the warmth of family, only serve to make more tears fall.

Azura runs her hand over his back in soothing circles. “Hey… Senku-san didn’t choose yet. It’s not game over.” She kisses the top of Chrome’s head. The gesture is awfully resembling of their mother’s shows of affection. “And honestly? He’ll be stupid if he doesn’t get you. Onii-sama is perfect. Tsukasa-san has nothing on you.”

Chrome chuckles at that. He wishes he could believe that. He really, truthfully does. “Uhum. Maybe I’ll make loser shirt for him.”

“Yes! We can do it together!” Azura agrees so easily.

She starts rambling about all the things they could do, from the most lighthearted mocking to the meanest ideas. Chrome relaxes into her embrace, adding some ideas of his own. He realizes, not for the first time, how nice it is to have someone by his side. To have someone to hold him through the tears and laugh with during moments of joy.

He missed this so much. He missed this easy intimacy, the trust you can only have with those of your own blood. Chrome missed his family. And now, he has it back, even if just a part of it.

“Thank you.” Azura’s voice sounds lower, calmer.

Chrome blinks at her. “For what now?”

“For… this.” She gestures between them, as though that would clear up Chrome’s confusion. “I know I’m young. I can’t help much. I don’t know how to give advices or anything either. But… nii-sama never hides anything from me. You listen to me and talk to me about your problems too. It’s nice… To feel as something other than an annoying child.”

“You’re not annoying,” Chrome says before he can think of it. “Magma is annoying. Oh, and Ginrou can be pretty annoying when he wants too. You? You’re an angel.”

Azura bursts into laughter. It chimes like a bell, beautiful and comforting at the same time. “Onii-sama, I love you!”

Chrome smiles at her. “I love you too.”

***

Chrome had wondered what it’d be like to meet Senku in the lab after everything. Would they be alright? Can they go back to their old normal? Can _Chrome_ act like nothing changed? He doesn’t know. The answer terrifies him. Chrome’s eyes dart over the door every five minutes, waiting, _hoping_ …

Senku doesn’t come on Monday.

His absence does nothing to calm Chrome’s nerves. If before he was worried about possibly jeopardizing their friendship, now Chrome is simply worried about his precious Senku.

He forces himself to focus on work. Things happen sometimes. Senku is as human as they are. He’ll be here tomorrow and everything will be alright. They’ll laugh and play together and Chrome will realize how stupid he was for worrying in the first place. He’s sure of it…

But Senku doesn’t come that Tuesday either. Or the Wednesday. Or Thursday.

Chrome’s calls go missing and his messages, unanswered. Not even Shamil knows what happened to him, and he’s always familiar with everyone’s projects inside and outside their labs. Chrome can’t help but feel the anxiety creeping up inside him. The fact that Senku disappeared right after their day together only makes it worse.

It’s his fault, isn’t it? He fucked up. Chrome is sure of it. Why else would Senku disappear like this? Such a disappointment. A failure. What was he even thinking?!

He swallows past the lump in his throat. This is bad. Chrome’s hands won’t stop shaking. How can he measure these components like this? Chrome will make a mistake, or worse, cause another accident. He wipes his sweaty hands against his pants. It does nothing to make it better.

A small hand touches his shoulder. Chrome startles, wide eyes meeting Chelsea’s unsure ones. He forces his body to relax, even if just a little. His voice sounds a lot shakier than he intended. “What’s up?”

“That should be my question,” Chelsea retorts. She sighs, taking the stool beside Chrome. “You’re not okay. Not at all.”

Chrome averts his gaze. He still hates being the center of attention, especially during bad moments. “Just worried. That’s all.”

“Okay. Just know I’m here if you wanna talk.” Chelsea doesn’t push him. Chrome lets out a relieved sigh. “How ‘bout you go buy a drink for us? I’ll do this for you,” she offers, motioning at Chrome’s work.

On a normal day, Chrome would have refused. It’s his chore, dumping it on his friend is nothing but a jerk move. But now… Now Chrome can’t find the words to thank Chelsea enough. “I’ll be back soon. Promise.”

“Riiiight. Don’t forget my kit kat!” She smiles at him before getting to work.

Truth is, Chrome could very well get their snacks from the vending machine down the corridor. It’s the wisest thing to do, but he doesn’t want to. He sprints down the stairs towards the parking lot.

The wind hits him as soon as he steps out of the building. It’s refreshing, comforting, even. He can see his bike from here, and the vending machine just a few meters away from the door. Only then Chrome realizes he forgot to bring money. He curses under his breath, kicking the damn machine out of frustration.

“I don’t know what happened but the machine is innocent.” The voice sounds too close, too familiar to Chrome’s liking.

He glances at the newcomer. Tsukasa is still a handsome bastard. At least _that_ didn’t change yet. “It’s a money sucker. Of course it’s guilty.”

Tsukasa huffs, his lips curving slightly. “Should I pay it for you?” he offers.

It’s another thing Chrome would absolutely refuse had he been in his right mind. “Deal.”

The machine roars to life when Tsukasa gives his money. Chrome hits the button, waiting for his snacks to fall. Kit kat and orange juice for Chelsea, coke and snickers for Chrome, and for Tsukasa… “Lemon soda, please.”

Chrome nods, passing the drink to the fighter. He sits on the ground, back resting against the machine. He groans at the first sip of coke. It burns his throat deliciously. Chrome feels a little better now.

Tsukasa sits on his side in silent. Their shoulders brush at the slightest movement, sending jolts down Chrome’s spine. Part of him wonders how much of this is his touch-starved body demanding attention now that he knows what it feels like to be with someone and how much of this is because of _Tsukasa_.

He swallows. Bad, this is bad. Dangerously so. He doesn’t need another mess to sort out now. “So,” he clears his throat, trying to bring his focus to something else, “what are you doing here?”

The answer doesn’t come right away. Tsukasa watches his now empty can with far-away eyes. “I figured maybe I’d find Senku here. It’s where he studies and works, after all.” He sighs. Tsukasa’s gaze falls on Chrome. “But given your violent attitude just now I’m afraid that’s not the case.”

“Ten billion points for you,” Chrome chuckles. There’s no real amusement in its sound. “He hasn’t come all week.”

Tsukasa gives a small nod in response. He fidgets with the can. “His apartment?”

“Shamil is still in their place. Senku isn’t there either.” Chrome frowns. “Did you try the hotel?”

“No one there since Sunday,” Tsukasa answers with ease. He pauses, uncertain. “Did you try asking Byakuya?”

“Did you try?” Chrome retorts almost absentmindedly. He doesn’t miss Tsukasa’s flinch. Chrome’s frown deepens. “What’s wrong?”

Tsukasa hesitates. “Let’s say… Me and Byakuya… Aren’t on the best terms.” A sigh leaves his lips. He gives Chrome a sad, tired smile. “I take it Senku didn’t tell you the story, did he?”

Chrome shakes his head. “All I know is what you told me that day during lunch.” He shifts uncomfortably. “Talking to Byakuya is good idea, but it’d take too long to by bike and I’m not comfortable leaving Azura alone at home. Not now, at least.” 

“Of course. Senku told me what happened. Did they get the guy?” Tsukasa’s voice doesn’t hide a hint of worry. Chrome doesn’t know how to feel about it.

“Officer Uei has someone under custody right now. Apparently it’s a hacker they’ve been trying to find for a while now. But y’know, while they can convict him of a few crimes they’re yet to get a confession for my case.”

“I see,” Tsukasa hums in response. “If you’re willing to talk to him, I can give you a ride.”

Chrome doesn’t miss the emphasis Tsukasa gives on the word _you._ His curiosity picks up. “Was it that bad?”

Tsukasa snorts. “It is quite the long story. Sure you want to hear?”

“Later.” Chrome stands up. He stretches his arms. “I’ll be free from work in around two hours. Meet you here?”

A smile curves Tsukasa’s lips. “Of course.”

Chrome averts his gaze. He can’t help but feel weird looking at Tsukasa’s smile. This is _really_ bad.

For the better or worse, Chrome’s hands don’t shake anymore.

***

Being back inside Tsukasa’s car feels weird. Chrome blames it on the change of perspective. He’s not sitting on the back anymore. Tsukasa is right by his side, so close it almost physically hurts.

Tsukasa’s voice is oddly calm as he retells the story of a decade ago. Chrome finally gets to know that he and Senku are, in fact, childhood friends. Mirai hasn’t always been the ball of sunshine Chrome got to know her fall. If not for Byakuya’s interference in becoming their legal guardian, Tsukasa’s afraid, Mirai wouldn’t have made it past her seventh birthday.

He and Senku were more or less what Chrome and Senku are now. Where one is, so will the other. Tsukasa took care of Senku, forced him away from work whenever it was needed. They spent days and nights together, laughed at the same jokes, held love for the same things.

The only striking difference between what they had and what Chrome has is the reciprocity of his love. And this one thing, he’s afraid, he’ll never have.

Not in the way he wants to be loved, at least.

“Things went downhill when Senku entered high school. I was already a third year by that time and my friends at the time weren’t happy seeing me dedicating my time to a freshman,” Tsukasa explains. Despite his nonchalant voice, Chrome can see the tension and anger running through him, all the more evident by the vice-like grip he has on the steering wheel.

His name was Hyouga. He and Tsukasa became friends on their first year and bonded over their shared love for martial arts. While Tsukasa has always been a rouge fighter, Hyouga’s style was more refined, almost like a dance. They had no doubt Hyouga’s spear would be deadly in any other circumstance. This fact combined with his unfriendly appearance made it so he only had two friends at school.

The main problem: Hyouga was in love with Tsukasa.

Tsukasa drifted away to spend more time with his boyfriend. Hyouga’s jealousy increased with each passing day and before Tsukasa realized it, those feelings became poisonous. Friendly advices became venomous; words of affection started to guilt-trip Tsukasa.

He loved Senku. But Hyouga had only Tsukasa. That mentality was what turned Tsukasa into such an easy prey.

And then came the lies. Nasty rumors started running around school. Most of them revolved around Senku’s friendship with an exchange student called Luna. Tsukasa, having been distanced enough from Senku, could only doubt his words. Hyouga fed into those insecurities. _You deserve better, Tsukasa-kun. It’s not your fault Senku-kun isn’t trustworthy._

They broke up that day. The fight was horrible enough to leave Senku in tears. Tsukasa was almost graduated by then. He got the money he saved and moved out of the Ishigami residence with Mirai. Tsukasa and Hyouga dated for a few years until Hyouga’s second friend, Homura, came out and told Tsukasa the truth.

Hyouga tried to defend himself, of course he did. When he realized turning the accusations on Homura wouldn’t work, he turned against Tsukasa instead. Tsukasa was the one who turned his back on Senku. He didn’t believe Senku’s faithfulness. He sought out for Hyouga. He chose this path to walk on.

Those last words were the ones that hurt Tsukasa the most. They still haunt his dreams, resurface in his mind during the worst possible moments.

“I was stupid to trust him,” he says. Chrome’s hands close into fists, fingers digging into the fabric of his jeans. “I don’t know what happened to Hyouga. And honestly I don’t want to either. That snake ruined my life with his lies and made me lose the one that mattered the most.” Tsukasa lets out a shuddering sigh. He blinks various time, the red light reflecting on the unshed tears. “But you know, Hyouga was _right_. It doesn’t matter what he said, I should have known better than to let Senku go, to hurt him. That was on me.”

“It’s not your fault, Tsukasa.” He swallows, searching for the best words, the _right_ words to say. “You saw Hyouga as a friend and he used that against your relationship. He manipulated you. Gaslighted you. _He_ is to blame. You were as much of a victim as Senku was.” Chrome exhales. His mouth feels dry after hearing the story. Anger runs through his veins. He doesn’t know what Hyouga looks like, but his hatred for the man is no less real than the one Tsukasa feels. “I’m sure Senku feels the same or he wouldn’t have let you back in his life.”

Silence. Chrome can’t help but feel anxious again. Did he say the wrong thing? Did he offend Tsukasa in some way? He can’t find an answer for that it’s starting to overwhelm him. He startles when something warm cover his hand. Chrome looks down to see Tsukasa’s big, shaky hand hold his own.

“Thank you.” He can barely hear Tsukasa’s voice over the roaring of the motor. Tears fall from Tsukasa brown-red eyes. Chrome’s fingers itch to touch them.

He holds Tsukasa hand back. He can feel every single scar under his fingertips. This hand probably follows Tsukasa’s enemies nightmares, yet Chrome can’t see them as anything but gentle and fragile.

The hand of a man whose heart has been broken far too many times to be fully healed again.

“Tsukasa, did you… Did you ever consider doing therapy?” Chrome asks in a hesitant voice.

Tsukasa lets go of his hands to make a turn. Senku’s and Byakuya’s building can be seen at the end of the street. “Some people suggested that for me, yeah,” he replies, wiping his tears a little too harshly. Tsukasa pulls out of the driveway and rests both hands on the wheel. “I’m just… I don’t know, the idea of sharing something like this with a stranger is unsettling. Scary, too.”

“Afraid they’ll tell you something you don’t want to hear?” Tsukasa nods. Chrome _tsks_. “Well, if any therapist tells you that, know the problem isn’t you, it’s them. For fucks sake, I don’t know anything and even I can tell that was abuse.” He takes in a deeper breath. “Y’know, I still have contact with some of my undergrad friends. People I trust in. If you wanna give it a try…” Chrome lets the offer hang in the air.

“I’ll tell you.” Tsukasa relaxes. He glances at Chrome. His eyes are rimmed with the tell-tale red of tears.

This time Chrome doesn’t resist his urge. He wipes the remaining tears with the softest of tears. Tsukasa is a strong man and one of the prettiest Chrome met in his life. These tears don’t fit his image of Tsukasa—nor does Chrome want it to fit the new image of Tsukasa forming in his head now that he knows him as more than _the guy that likes Senku_.

“No wonder he fell for you.” A soft, breathy chuckle escapes Tsukasa. His eyes are full of amusement now. “You’re too kind, Chrome.”

“Wrong.” Chrome frowns. He straightens his back and looks away from Tsukasa. If his fingers instantly miss Tsukasa’s warmth, that’s one more secret he’ll take to his grave. “I’m childish and selfish. Everything I do is for my own personal gain. Nothing more.”

“Oh, yeah? How ‘bout you taking care of Senku all the time?” Tsukasa leans against the wheel. He looks nothing like the crying man Chrome just witnessed.

“Someone has to keep him fed. Like hell I’m working overtime because he’s sick or something.” He shrugs, uncaring for the blatant lies spilling from his lips. _It’s okay_ , he tells himself. He knows Tsukasa won’t fall for this. And if it makes him smile, well, Chrome doesn’t have anything to lose.

“Helping Mirai with Chemistry?”

“Azura asked me. You don’t wanna see her cry, trust me.”

“Betting on me two weeks ago?”

“Easy money. You’re a freaking monster, you know that?”

“This, just now?”

Chrome falters. “What just now?”

Tsukasa watches him for a moment. Chrome can’t help but feel nervous under his gaze. “You should go,” Tsukasa says, his voice low and soft to Chrome’s ears. “You said you don’t want to let Azura alone for too long, right?”

Chrome swallows. Part of him knows the answer already, but, “Are you not coming?”

A shake of head. “No. I don’t think…” Tsukasa cuts himself off. He sighs. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Chrome reassures him. “I just think… Byakuya would be happy to see you’re back.”

He doesn’t get to see Tsukasa’s reaction. Chrome forces himself to focus on the task at hand. Talking to Byakuya will be the easy part. The main problem, he knows, will be taking in his answers, whatever they may be.

Because if there’s one thing Chrome knows for sure, it’s that only bad things follow Senku’s disappearances.

He inhales. _So let the show begin_.

***

“He fucking did _what_?!”

Chrome flinches at the tone of Tsukasa’s voice. He never heard the man raise his voice like this, especially not in a fit of anger.

The talk with Byakuya was… _something_. Chrome didn’t expect to find the front door half-open. He called first a few times, not wanting to go against everything his parents taught him. The curiosity outweighed reason, though. If Byakuya wasn’t home, then it was up to Chrome to lock the door in his stead. Good thing he knew where all the far-too-many spare keys were hidden.

He still wishes he didn’t. Chrome could definitely do without seeing Byakuya balls deep inside Shamil. He’s scared the image will plague his nightmares for many years to come.

“Africa. Senku went to Africa,” Chrome repeats. He glances at Tsukasa, more than just a little wary of the fighter’s closed fists.

“What the hell is he doing there?” Tsukasa grits his teeth. At least he isn’t yelling anymore.

“It’s not the first time. I remember he was invited to a project there when we were taking our master and he mentioned studying Ebola in high school too,” Chrome explains. “What I don’t get is why he didn’t tell anyone. Not even Shamil knew.” A sigh escapes him. His voice sounds infinitely calmer than he feels inside.

He’s angry too. He feels betrayed and hurt. Damnit, he’s still _supposed_ to be Senku’s best friend. He had hope Senku would tell him if anything that big happened again.

Apparently, Chrome was wrong.

“Okay…” Tsukasa breathes out. His hands relax around the wheel, and so does Chrome’s body. “And how is that connected to him not answering messages? I’m sure he would answer at least _you_ … Senku _always_ does.”

There’s something bitter in Tsukasa’s voice as he utters those words. Chrome swallows. “Some places don’t have phone signal nor internet…” _No_ , he thinks to himself. Senku has his satellite phone and his own antenna. If he wanted to keep contact, he _would_.

There’s a moment of silence. Tsukasa sighs. He runs his hand through his hair. Chrome definitely shouldn’t be as enthralled by the way his dark locks slip between his fingers as he is. “So it’s not an accident. He went MIA on purpose.”

It’s not a question. Chrome doesn’t feel the need to reply. He looks down at his laps. He counts his scars on his arms—the ones from his childhood scavenging mountain caves, the ones from work, the burn scar spreading over his skin. There’s nothing pretty or delicate about his hands. They’re ugly and marked all over, but Chrome can’t hate them.

These are the hands that supported his siblings when they learned to walk. These hands collected a treasure no other person in the world could have. They brought countless ideas to reality. They touched Senku, mapped every millimeter of his body.

These are the hands Tsukasa held amidst tears.

Chrome inhales sharply. The car feels too tight all of a sudden. He needs to get out, he needs space, he needs to get away from Tsukasa—“We’re here.”

He blinks at the building before them. His home. Chrome swallows. His fingers tremble when he holds the door lock. He just needs to pull it. It’s the only thing keeping him away from here, from Tsukasa…

But he can’t.

“Chrome.” Tsukasa’s voice is barely a whisper, so close Chrome can feel his breath against his ear.

He turns around, startled, only to see Tsukasa didn’t move one millimeter. Chrome bites his lip. _Did he just imagine it…?_ “What’s wrong?”

“You…” Tsukasa’s gaze falls to Chrome’s hands before he looks at Chrome’s eyes again. “Can I see you again?”

The request catches Chrome completely off-guard. “Why?”

“What do you mean, why?” Tsukasa’s brows furrow in confusion.

Chrome averts his gaze. “Just… look at you! You’re Shishio Tsukasa!” He all but throws his hands up in frustration. “Handsome, a gentleman—”

“Oh, I’m not.”

“—strong, rich as fuck—”

“Actually not _that_ rich…”

“— _and_ has the face of a guy who fucks well.”

“How the hell does _that_ work?” Tsukasa glances at him with amused eyes.

“I have no idea but girls are always right,” Chrome huffs.

Tsukasa shakes his head, amusement and exasperation clear in his eyes. “Still, what that’s got to do with it?”

“I mean… You’re _perfect_. Why would you even hang around someone like me?” Chrome bites the inside of his cheek. Oh, great. He just dumped his biggest insecurities on the source of said insecurities.

He doesn’t see what face Tsukasa makes, but he can see how his hold on the wheel gets tenser. Tsukasa’s voice sounds deeper now, almost angry at something Chrome can’t understand. “Tomorrow. I’ll pick you for lunch at noon. And don’t you _dare_ run away from me too.”

Chrome just nods, unable to come with a better answer. He opens the door and steps out of the car. There’s no such thing as _goodnight_ or _see you_ , only Tsukasa’s threatening words repeating over and over again in Chrome’s mind.

“Onii-sama!” He blinks at Azura. She runs up to him, watching as Tsukasa’s car disappears in the distance. “Okay… What was that?”

Chrome wishes he could answer that. “I have no idea, little bird. No idea.”

Now if only his heart stopped beating so fast, Chrome’s entire world would be simpler.

***

It’s exactly noon when Tsukasa appears the following day. And the next. And the next. And the next…

If Chrome has no work at the lab, he comes get him after classes. If there’s no classes, he invites himself to Chrome’s home. When he doesn’t come during the day, he arrives at nighttime with a glowing Mirai in tow. On those nights Tsukasa will help prepare dinner while the girls discuss their days at college.

Azura passed the exam with a high enough grade to app for a scholarship. They’re still waiting on the app results, but Chrome’s confident in his sister’s performance. She’s been radiant lately, talking non-stop about her classes and the friends she’s getting to make.

Chrome doesn’t know the entire story, but Mirai fell behind some school years due to her disease as a child. Even after she was cured, it took a lot of time and effort before she could be on the start line and chase everything she missed. She’s about five years older than Azura yet only now she managed to start her under degree. 

Her persistence and hopeful nature earned Chrome’s utmost respect long ago, but it was Mirai’s care for Azura that made Chrome think of her as an extension of their family. To say he’s grateful Azura can have a friend in Mirai is a huge understatement.

“What will we watch today?” Mirai asks with her face full of sauce. Somehow it only makes her even more endearing.

Chrome licks his lip. Tsukasa’s spaghetti is a treat he didn’t know he needed until now. “If _I_ had to choose—”

“And you won’t,” Tsukasa interjects, his voice leaving no room for arguments.

“—I’d say _Wall-E_. Or _Emperor’s New Groove_. Probably.” Chrome shrugs, ignoring Tsukasa’s mean eyes.

How weird it is that he’s getting used to that, too.

“Chrome. We agreed to watch _Brother Bear_.” His brows furrow. “Don’t tell me you forgot.”

“Uh, we did…?” Chrome scratches his chin. He really can’t remember it. “And didn’t you watch that one already?”

“Wanna compare to all the times you watched _Wall-E_?” Tsukasa retorts mercilessly.

Chrome pouts. Busted again.

Mirai frowns. “You _always_ goes for _Brother Bear_. Not tonight again.”

And, Chrome swears, Tsukasa’s betrayed face has no right to look so cute. “How ‘bout let Azura decide, then? She’s the only neutral one here.”

“It’ll be a princess movie, won’t it? You look like you love them,” Tsukasa comments.

Azura’s eyes widen, her face not any cleaner than Mirai’s. “How do you know that?”

“Because you’re a princess, of course.” Mirai’s easy answer makes Azura’s cheeks redder. Chrome and Tsukasa exchange a look. _Oh._

“I want that one onii-sama talked about… The princess with the flower name,” Azura says sheepishly.

“Flower name… Oh!” Chrome’s entire face lights up as he finally remembers. “That settles it. _Aladdin_ marathon tonight.”

“That’s one I never saw,” Tsukasa adds. He settles his fork down. “I bet it’s lovely.”

Unfortunately, Chrome’s attention is all on the girls. He doesn’t notice the way Tsukasa’s voice lingers on the last word, doesn’t feel the man’s gaze on his back. Would things go differently noticed it then and there? Who knows.

Luckily for Chrome, Tsukasa’s a very stubborn man.

“Nii-sama put the futon out for us and put the movie to play? We’ll do the dishes,” Azura asks, already reaching for their empty plates.

Chrome smiles. “Of course. Tsukasa come?” A small nod is everything he has for an answer. “You get the things in my room, then. It’s all in my closet.”

There’s one huge downside of having the huge collection Chrome has, namely: it’s a _mess_. He loses count of how long he spent rummaging through the many, many DVDs. Part of him wonders if he really and truthfully needs all of them—it only lasts one second, and Chrome shakes his head because _yes, he does, and he deserves these nice things_.

“Is that _Atlantis_?” Tsukasa’s voice sounds terribly close. Chrome glances over his shoulder, fully believing it to be his imagination again… Only to find Tsukasa’s face barely a few inches away from his own.

Chrome’s breath hitches. Tsukasa is so close he can see the various colors that make his irises. Beautiful. Tsukasa is beautiful.

A smile curves Chrome’s lips, albeit a nervous one. “I told you. I have all of Disney, even the side studios.”

Tsukasa hums. Chrome averts his gaze, unsure of what would happen if Tsukasa smiled _now_. “Make it for the next time.”

“You’re really confident we’ll have a next, uh?” Chrome chuckles.

Tsukasa’s answer is everything he _didn’t_ expect.

“Of course I am. You’re my closest friend, after all.” Tsukasa frowns at Chrome’s wide eyes. He leans back a little, almost like a wounded feline. The increased distance does nothing to help Chrome calm down. “Unless… Sorry, I should’ve ask—”

“No, it’s okay!” Chrome raises his hands, stuck between flailing around and holding Tsukasa, bring him back closer. He swallows. “Really… I like it… When you and Mirai are here. I don’t want you to stop.” Tsukasa releases a relieved sigh. Chrome doesn’t know how to feel about it. _Were you… scared?_ “I demand _Wall-E_ next time, though. Then we watch _Atlantis_.”

Tsukasa smiles, a soft huff escaping him. “Anything you wish.”

Silence. Chrome takes his time to set up the move and reclaim his spot on the sofa. Tsukasa takes the spot right next to him. He’s all wrapped in one of Chrome’s _Star Wars_ blankets. A giant cocoon, if Chrome had to describe him in two words. Mirai and Azura arrive shortly after, their hands still humid and their faces flushed from laughter. It’s all it takes for Chrome to hit the start button.

“I looked it up, by the way.” Tsukasa’s comment comes out of nowhere. Chrome blinks at him, confusion and curiosity overcoming his interest in the movie’s introduction. “The therapist.”

“Oh.” Chrome glances at the girls. Azura and Mirai are lying on their bellies, spread over the living room’s floor. If they noticed their quiet talk, they show no sign of it. He turns back to Tsukasa, offering the man his undivided attention. “Did you find one you like?”

“Not really… I had a check-up with my doctor this afternoon and she gave me a referral. I’m not sure what they’re like yet but I got an appointment booked for next month.” Tsukasa pauses. He shifts in place, as though he can’t find a comfortable position. “It’s not much but… Baby steps?”

“The first step is always the hardest and you made it.” Chrome’s expression softens. He ruffles Tsukasa’s hair playfully. The pout he receives only makes his smile bigger. “I’m proud of you, lion man.”

Chrome doesn’t move away when Tsukasa leans against him even if his heart is all but hammering in his chest. Tsukasa’s warmth, his weight on Chrome’s lap, the softness of his hair under Chrome’s finger—they are all memories that’ll follow him into his dreams, feeding into the eternal confusion his feelings have become.

At least… At least he doesn’t feel alone anymore.

“Thank you.”

This isn’t that bad.

***

It is very, _very_ bad.

Two weeks go by in that very same routine. There’s not a single day Chrome doesn’t see Tsukasa or hear from him at all. At this point he’s already taking Tsukasa’s presence in his life as granted.

His phone’s gallery now has a steadily growing collection of Tsukasa’s picture—some of them taken when he was none the wiser, for Chrome’s horrified realization. He’s pretty sure at least two of Tsukasa’s shirts are hanging in his closet from the past week. A pristine new Wall-E figurine sits by little Eve’s side, a gift that still makes Chrome’s heart flutter a bit.

Those thoughts always leave a bitter taste in his mouth. Senku is yet to return. Chrome has no idea how he is or when he will return. He can’t help but think it’s his fault that his friend is gone like this. Had he never agreed to this stupid deal, Chrome would still have Senku right by his side. They’d laugh and joke and work together.

Chrome wants that back… But, at the same time, he doesn’t want to. He doesn’t want to get rid of the memories of that night. He doesn’t want forget how Senku felt under him, his touches, his kisses, his whispered promises.

And, more than anything, he doesn’t want to lose Tsukasa either.

It’s weird, _terrifying_ , how quickly Chrome got used to him. Chrome didn’t lie that night. Tsukasa is steady and calm and comforting. He makes Chrome feel safe, makes him forget the worries clouding his mind even if just for a moment.

Chrome _wants_ him to stay.

He wants _Tsukasa_.

“A fight?” Chrome echoes, his voice both curious and confused.

“ _Tonight. They still think they can steal my title_ ,” Tsukasa chuckles. His voice sounds weird on the phone. It’s less warm and more mechanical. His amusement reaches Chrome just fine, though. “ _Mirai said something about a pajama party with some of their friends, so I wondered if you wanted to watch_.”

Chrome hums. He takes a bite on his sandwich. Azura said the same thing in the morning and while Chrome hates the idea of being alone at home, he doesn’t have any better plan. He swallows. “Alright. Get me a nice place, alright?”

“ _Naturally. You’re my guest of honor._ ” Chrome really wishes his cheeks didn’t feel as warm as they are now. Damnit, Tsukasa! “ _You’ll leave on the same time? I’ll get you there if that’s the case_.”

“Yep. See you later.” And with that, barely waiting for a reply at all, Chrome ends the call. He puts his phone down on the table, a sigh inevitably leaving his lips.

“See _who_ later, Chrome-chan?” Chrome has to bite back a scream at the singing voice. Chelsea grins at him and it’s all Chrome needs to know she _will_ have her answers whether he likes it or not.

“Was that Senku?” Shamil glances at them from where he’s sitting by the microscope. His voice is filled with curiosity. “You only get flushed with Senku.”

Those words only make Chrome’s cheeks warmer. He can’t be _that_ obvious… right?

He scratches the back of his neck. “No, I didn’t talk to Senku yet. I mean, I _would_ if he answered my fucking messages.” Chrome’s voice turns angry at the end. Bitter, even.

Chelsea claims the stool right next to him. “So? Who’s the one making that sweet heart beat faster now?”

Chrome doesn’t answer right away. He didn’t tell Chelsea—and, obviously, Shamil—about the agreement between he, Senku and Tsukasa. He didn’t tell them about what happened over the pasts weeks either. His feelings are a mess Chrome’s scared he’ll never sort out even if he tries to.

It’s truly terrifying, how fast things changed.

He decides to be honest. “It was Tsukasa.”

“Eh?” Chelsea blinks at him, once, twice, thrice. Her mouth falls open and she stares at Chrome. Her eyes widen and she stands too fast, knocking the stool down. “ _Eh?!_ Wait, what, when, _how_?!”

Chrome sighs. If he has to tell them anyway, better to drop the whole thing at once. He makes sure they’re the only ones in the lab and that the door is closed before he starts the story. Chrome doesn’t look at them the whole time, far too scared of their reactions.

He loves Senku. Chrome doubts he’ll ever stop loving him. But he likes Tsukasa too. He can see a future where he learns to love the man as much as he loves Senku, _if_ it didn’t already start.

The whole deal was an effort to help Senku choose, yet now it’s Chrome the one stuck with that horrible, _horrible_ doubt. He hates it. He hates this feeling of hopelessness filling his chest.

“Oh, wow.” Chelsea sounds troubled by all the information. Shamil moved closer to them, sitting across from Chrome. His silence doesn’t help calm Chrome’s raging worries. “This is so much! Why didn’t you tell anyone before?”

Chrome flinches. “I… I was scared. I didn’t know…” He frowns. Chrome’s hands close into fists on his lap. “Thought you’d find it disgusting.”

Nothing could have prepared him for the feeling of Chelsea’s arms around him. “You idiot! We’re your friends, we would never think that! Right, Shamy?”

“Of course not.” Shamil agrees, finally recovering from his shock. His voice sounds more like the Shamil who comforted Chrome during his first years instead of his superior. The change is reassuring in a way he can’t quite explain. “I won’t say it’s a choice I could have made in your place, but you’re an adult. All of you are. Just what’s there to be disgusted of when everyone consented?”

“Exactly that!” Chelsea nods furiously. “And there’s _nothing_ wrong with your feelings. You’re not cheating on anyone nor betraying anyone. It wouldn’t be called _feelings_ if you could control them.”

Chrome swallows, the nods. He runs his hand through his own hair—the scarred, ugly hand Tsukasa so softly held that night, the hand that wiped Senku’s tears what feels like a lifetime ago. He releases a trembling sigh.

“I don’t know what to do,” he confesses quietly. Chrome’s hand falls to his lap. “When Senku comes back… What if I lose _both_?”

The thought of Senku choosing Tsukasa always terrified him. Senku has always been the owner of Chrome’s heart, ever since the day he first laid eyes upon the eccentric scientist. The fear now returns tenfold. Regardless of Senku’s decision, Chrome’s heart will break all the same.

He’s definitely not ready for it.

Chelsea watches him for a moment, choosing her words carefully, “Do you _need_ to, though?”

Chrome pauses. He looks at her, a whirlwind of feelings crossing his eyes. He hesitates, “What?”

On the other hand, Shamil understood perfectly well. He leans closer to Chrome, violet eyes meeting brown ones. “Chrome did you consider talking to them about this?”

He freezes. This is all Chelsea needs to go on. “Yeah, just sit down and talk to them like you did before. Who know, maybe they’re feeling the same. Senku _did_ run away.”

“And I doubt Tsukasa would get closer to you if he still thought of you as a simple rival,” Shamil continues, unfazed by the disbelief in Chrome’s eyes.

Chrome fidgets in place. Discus. That thought never crossed his mind. He wonders how that would help. If Chelsea is right and Senku and Tsukasa are feeling the same as Chrome…

 _What will happen to us then?_ He can’t find an answer to that, but since when Chrome found any answers alone?

He nods, resolution steeling his eyes. Chrome smiles. “Thank you. Really.”

Shamil smiles back. His eyes light up a little. “It’s the least I can do… after that incident.”

“Eh?” Chelsea blinks, confused. Chrome bursts into laughter as Shamil’s face turns redder and redder. “Wait, what incident?”

“ _Nothing_ ,” Shamil snaps. He stands up harshly. His whole posture changes. Shamil is gone, hidden behind his embarrassment, and only Dr. Volkov is left. “Get to work, you two. We’re falling behind without him here.”

“Yes, sir!” they answer in unison.

Chelsea still leans closer to Chrome, eyes shining with curiosity. “But really, what incident?”

And if a flying newspaper hit Chelsea in that very moment, well, that’s a crime Chrome will be forever be accomplice in.

***

“You’re early,” are the first words that leave Tsukasa’s lips at the sight of Chrome.

Tsukasa is leaning against his car, arms crossed and phone in hands. Chrome forces himself not to stare at Tsukasa’s torso, clad by a rather tight leather jacket. If he didn’t know Tsukasa’s profession, he’d think he’s a model instead.

“Didn’t want to make you wait.” Chrome can only hope his cheeks aren’t as red as he thinks they are. He glances at Tsukasa again, only now noticing a detail. “You got an undercut!”

He doesn’t know how he didn’t notice it before. Tsukasa’s hair is pulled up into a high ponytail, leaving most of the shaved sides on full view. Somehow the new style makes him even more handsome… Which is very, _very_ dangerous for Chrome’s heart.

Tsukasa reaches for his nape. He averts his eyes from Chrome. “I wanted to change a bit. Does it look weird?”

_Do I look silly?_

Chrome inhales as the memory resurfaces against his will. He should’ve known better by now. Tsukasa isn’t invincible. He isn’t perfect. He has worries and insecurities like any other human. He can be as endearing as he can be annoying. Chrome can see his flaws now.

He wouldn’t change not even one millimeter of Tsukasa.

“It’s great.” He smiles at Tsukasa. “I like it.”

Tsukasa visibly relaxes. Part of Chrome wants to take that reaction as a sign of hope. Maybe he has some effect on Tsukasa, just as Tsukasa affects him. Maybe… Tsukasa grins at him, playful and childish at the same time. “Ready to see me kick some ass?”

Chrome snorts. “Of course!”

***

He’s not. Not at all. Not even one millimeter.

Tsukasa didn’t lie when he said he’d keep a nice place for Chrome. Chrome’s seat is right on the front roll. He can see all the rink from where he is. He suspects he’d hear the organizers’ voices if the public weren’t so loud. The multicolored lights and the excited yells make something burn inside Chrome, a rush of pure adrenaline he never felt before.

And then there’s Tsukasa. Chrome never saw him this way. He’s nothing like the soft, gentle Tsukasa he got to know; this Tsukasa is powerful, unstoppable, a pure force of nature his adversary has no chance against.

And yet, he’s _beautiful_.

Chrome’s breath gets caught in his throat when Tsukasa lifts his champion belt. For many it’s an act for his fans, a reaffirmance of power. Chrome knows better than to believe that. He realizes the true intention the moment his eyes find Tsukasa’s.

 _It’s for him_.

***

“We need to talk.”

The words leave Chrome as soon as the door closes behind Tsukasa. Despite the fight that just took place, they’re the only ones inside the locker room. Chrome wonders if there are others—the organizers surely don’t want any extra fights to happen behind the scenes, after all.

Lockers line the wall to the left. Some of them have stickers attached to the doors. Chrome grimaces at some of them. Common sense is indeed an acquired taste, it seems. Several shower stalls can be seen to the right. There’s only a wooden bench in the middle of the room. The wall opposite from Chrome is covered by a huge mirror. Chrome can’t help but feel uncomfortable seeing his reflex.

Tsukasa freezes at his words. He turns around slowly, brows furrows and eyes narrowed. “Talk?”

Chrome lifts his chin. He repeats, “Talk. We need to talk.”

A moment of silence stretches between them. Tsukasa crosses his arms. It takes all of Chrome’s willpower not to stare at his exposed muscles. “Nothing good ever happen when someone says that.”

Chrome arches an eyebrow. “Oh? Is the Strongest Primate scared?” He snorts. “Sounds more like a kitty than a lion.”

Tsukasa’s tense shoulders relax a little. There’s no real venom to his words. “Y’know what? Fuck you.”

“Fuck me yourself, you coward,” Chrome retorts. It takes a moment too long and a very shocked look from Tsukasa before he realizes what he just said.

Tsukasa’s already taking a step forward. The sudden closeness only serves to make Chrome even more nervous. He never felt their size difference as strongly as he does now. Looking up at Tsukasa’s sharp grin, he can only wonder, _is this what you saw, Senku?_

“Careful, Chrome. Your wish could be reality,” Tsukasa whispers.

“I! Uh, I mean… Y-You…” Chrome stumbles upon his words, face aflame and sweat tricking down his neck.

Oh, _holy fuck_. Chrome’s legs never felt weaker before. He can’t answer to that. He can’t dismiss those words as joke, not when he knows that’s everything he wants. His hands itch to touch Tsukasa, trace every contour of every muscle he can find. Chrome wonders what they’ll feel like under his fingers and…

“This is unfair.” Tsukasa’s quiet words snap Chrome out of his thoughts. Chrome looks at him only to find a complicated expression. It’s almost like Tsukasa’s in pain. “You love complicating others’ lives, don’t you?”

Chrome swallows. The words are stuck in his throat, refusing to come out. He doesn’t know what to do. He can feel Tsukasa’s scent, the warmth emanating from his body. And this, _this_ is unfair, this constant tease Chrome has no power against.

Tsukasa’s fingers lift his chin even more. Chrome shivers when Tsukasa presses his thumb against his lips. Those red-brown eyes never looked so dark before. “Tell me, Chrome. What is it you want to talk about?”

He doesn’t know anymore. He can’t think right when Tsukasa is so close, his body practically towering over Chrome.

Fuck it.

“Kiss me.”

And so he does.

Tsukasa’s hands come first. They hold the back of Chrome’s neck, bring his hips closer to Tsukasa. A quiet gasp escapes him. There’s no way Tsukasa won’t feel Chrome’s erection now, no he way he could miss—and then there are lips over his own.

Chrome’s eyes close on instinct. Tsukasa’s kiss is gentle and slow. Chrome melts against him. His arms wrap around the fighter’s neck. Warm. Tsukasa is warm. He bites on Chrome’s lower lip, pulling it between his teeth. Chrome moans. He holds onto Tsukasa, his grip stronger and tighter than before. He parts his lips.

If Tsukasa’s lips are the epitome of gentle, his tongue is the total opposite. Chrome gasps, struggling to keep up with the rhythm imposed by Tsukasa. Merciless, all-consuming and powerful, so much more like Tsukasa, the fighter, and not _Chrome’s_ Tsukasa. The difference is striking, overwhelming.

When Chrome thinks he can’t handle it anymore, that it’s too much for him, and all air is leaving his lungs—that’s when Tsukasa’s parts the kiss. Chrome inhales sharply. The new wave of air does nothing to help with his lightheadedness. If Tsukasa’s hands weren’t holding him so firmly, he knows, Chrome would have fallen long ago.

He wants more.

Tsukasa kisses him again, and again, and again. Hands move over his body freely, exploring everything they can find over and under his clothes. Chrome doesn’t notice they’re moving until his back meets the wall. It’s cold even through his clothes; the total opposite from Tsukasa’s body, flushed warm against Chrome.

Chrome can’t stop his moans. His body feels hotter at each touch; the lightest of brushes is enough to make him shudder. He holds onto Tsukasa’s shoulder. Even his skin is softer than Chrome imagined. Chrome’s fingers trace the curve of his neck, nails drag over the short hairs of his nape.

“ _Fuck_ , Chrome,” Tsukasa curses under his bread. His ponytail is falling loose and his lips are glistening with saliva. This time, Chrome is sure of it: Shishio Tsukasa is _blushing_.

“Yeah?” Chrome can only imagine what he looks like now, clothes askew and hair a thorough mess. His legs are still weak; he’s scared he’ll make a fool of himself if Tsukasa kisses him just once more.

“Don’t _yeah_ me now,” Tsukasa snaps. His hand grabs Chrome’s hair, pulling it hard enough to hurt. And, _oh_ , Chrome wishes it didn’t turn him on so much. Maybe, just maybe, Senku isn’t the only masochist in this story.

Chrome bites his lip to stop a louder moan. His voice sounds almost breathless. “What should I say then? Fuck me? I already did. You’ll need to clear it up for little old me, _‘Kasa_.” A wave of satisfaction washes over Chrome as soon as the nickname leaves his lips. “I won’t know if you don’t tell me, you know.”

Tsukasa glares at him. If he wanted to scare Chrome, he failed spectacularly. His gaze then falls to Chrome’s exposed neck. A shiver runs down his spine when Tsukasa’s breath hits his sensitive skin.

“Don’t tease me, Chrome.” His voice sounds deeper than before, vibrating with a low hum. Tsukasa exhales. His grip on Chrome’s hair relaxes. “I don’t wanna hurt you.”

That whispered confession make something infinitely tender swell in Chrome’s chest. He presses his lips to Tsukasa’s forehead. “I trust you.”

Three words. That’s all it takes. Chrome yelps when Tsukasa lifts him from the ground. He wraps both legs around the man’s hips. He can _feel_ Tsukasa’s excitation against his own. The friction, even through their clothes, steal a louder moan from Chrome.

He’s vaguely aware that Tsukasa’s walking, yet he can’t tell where to between kisses and heated touches. Everything about this, about the easy way Tsukasa carries him around with a single hand sets Chrome’s body on fire.

Chrome definitely doesn’t expect the water. He’s sure anyone out the corridor heard his surprised scream. It takes a moment before his heart stops pounding—and another before Tsukasa stops laughing on his shoulder.

The worst of everything, Chrome can’t stay mad at him while hearing that laugh.

“Sorry. I just always wanted to do that.” Tsukasa says in voice far too amused to be truly apologetic.

Chrome can’t help his curiosity. The shower’s water is getting warmer now, enough to be pleasant despite the clothes sticking to his body. Tsukasa’s lingering kisses and love bites don’t help make his voice any steadier. “W-Why s-so?”

“Hm?” Tsukasa sucks on his neck. Chrome has a small suspicion it’ll get purple very soon. “I dunno. You could say it’s just a kink.”

“Oh.” Chrome averts his gaze, his cheeks flaming red. His cock gets embarrassingly harder at Tsukasa’s words. “Did you… Y’know… Imagine this with someone else?”

He doesn’t dare utter Senku’s name, not now, not when he’s still afraid and his body burning with need.

“Would you believe me if I said it was you?” Tsukasa’s eyes finally meet his own. Chrome shivers under his gaze. There’s no denying the honesty in his words, nor the desire darkening his eyes.

He _knows_ Tsukasa isn’t lying. He wouldn’t, not to Chrome, not about something like this. And yet, he can’t bring himself to _believe_ those words.

Chrome is just Chrome, after all.

He doesn’t voice those thoughts. Instead, he reaches for his own shirt with shaky hands. One button at a time, he reveals himself, parts of him he thought he’d never show anyone. Tsukasa watches him through half-lidded eyes. He has no trouble delving the new patches of skin with lips and tongue and teeth, marking every part of Chrome he can reach.

 _Yes_ , Chrome pants, desperately reaching for Tsukasa, for any semblance of stability he can find. _Mark me. Make me yours._

 _Love me_.

“I do.”

Chrome melts against Tsukasa’s kiss. He doesn’t realize those last words escaped his lips, nor the true meaning behind Tsukasa’s answer.

Tsukasa’s fingers play with Chrome’s nipple and, gods, how much better can it get? Chrome never felt this way touching himself. This pleasure is no different from what he felt with Senku, and even then—even then _Senku_ was his focus. Everything Chrome did had Senku’s satisfaction in mind. His ultimate goal, to pleasure his beloved.

He can tell tables are inversed now. Tsukasa barely touched himself for relief. His efforts go all for Chrome. He feels spoiled in a way he hasn’t been in years, not ever since he was a teen leaving his home for the first time.

All thanks to Tsukasa.

“Please,” Chrome pants, _begs_. “Need you.”

“How… How do you want it?” Tsukasa’s words take Chrome off-guard and his smile makes his heart flutter. “How do you want me to take you, Chrome?”

Oh.

_Oh._

“I…” He hesitates. Chrome’s skin tingles where Tsukasa touches him. He closes his eyes, his mind going back to that day with Senku. He remembers how he felt seeing his friend on his knees, taking every last bit of Chrome. He shivers. “Praise me. Make me feel worth it.”

Tsukasa’s expression softens. He kisses Chrome, the softest, gentlest kiss he’s given him so far. “As you wish.”

Everything is a blur in Chrome’s mind from then on. Tsukasa turns off the shower, carrying Chrome away from the stall. He puts him down on the wooden bench and removes the remaining of his clothes. All hairs on Chrome’s body stand up with the change of temperature. His nipples are hard when he reaches to touch them. A moan escapes his lips.

Tsukasa watches every move with heated eyes. His own hands trace the curves of Chrome’s body, from hips to thighs and back to hips. Chrome can’t help but be in awe watching Tsukasa’s massive hand cover every inch of him.

He offers no resistance when Tsukasa pulls his legs open. Chrome shifts in place, shame and pleasure swirling inside him. There’s nothing to hide anymore, not a single place Tsukasa hasn’t seen. The realization makes his cock twitch and leak more precum. Chrome didn’t realize how wet he truly is until now.

Tsukasa chuckles. “That’s it, pretty boy,” he practically sings, teeth sinking into Chrome’s thigh. Chrome’s mouth opens in a soundless scream. His breath comes out in harsh, shallow pants. _Fuck_. “Be good to me and wait a bit, alright? Don’t move from this spot.”

Chrome swallows, than nods. He can’t think of any reason he’d reject Tsukasa’s request. Tsukasa smiles, standing up from the floor and going somewhere behind Chrome. Only then Chrome can breathe again, a long, deep inhale filling his lungs—only for all air to escape him again when his eyes meet another pair of brown eyes.

No, not another’s. It’s still Chrome, his very image reflected on the mirror.

His torso is littered with red and purple marks. His left shoulder sports a full bite mark, teeth and all. Water drops down Chrome’s hair and falls on his shoulders and chest. Chrome’s eyes are barely visible under the wavy strands, his pupils blown wide with the pleasure. Chrome is an utter, thorough mess.

Is this what Tsukasa is seeing? Are those the lips he’s been kissing this whole time, the body he’s all but worshipped?

How can he _want_ Chrome if this is what he looks like?

“ _Beautiful_ ,” the words is whispered right at Chrome’s ear. Chrome is small against Tsukasa, so, _so_ small in every sense of that word. Tsukasa wraps his arm around Chrome’s waist, lifting him off the bench enough so he reach for his entrance with slick fingertips. “Can you see, how absolutely gorgeous my lover is?”

Chrome’s sucks in a breath, both at the words and the invasion. It doesn’t hurt, not really. It’s weird. Different. But not bad. Nothing coming from Tsukasa could ever be bad. He leans against Tsukasa, his body heavier and shakier by the second. Chrome forces his body to relax, trying to focus on the feeling of Tsukasa’s body against his own.

He can’t look away from the image in the mirror. There’s something fascinating in the way his body shakes and moves, the rapid rise and fall of his chest, the fingers reaching inside him.

He reaches for his cock, leaking and, _oh_ , so painfully hard. Chrome moves in small, stuttering jerks. Tsukasa changes his hold on him, making it easier to touch himself. He inserts a second finger inside Chrome; the rhythm is different now, far too close to the one Chrome’s hand settled.

Tsukasa’s sweet, sweet words don’t stop even for a second. They brush against his skin, feed into the growing hotness in his stomach. A full body shudder washes over Chrome. He bites back a moan, desperate for release yet unsure if he can let go.

He’ll be good… Good for Tsukasa.

Chrome reaches for the man behind him, his fingers tangling with long dark strands. “Ah, ‘Kasa, please—!”

“It’s okay. You can cum for me, love.”

It’s all he needs. Chrome’s body arches as he reaches his orgasm. His sperm covers his hand in an ungodly mess and falls onto the bench. Chrome couldn’t care less about the stained wood, far too gone in his own blinding pleasure. Tsukasa lifts his waist further, forcing Chrome to completely lay against him. He barely notices Tsukasa’s fingers are gone, something way bigger and thicker brushing against his loosened entrance.

Chrome screams. It’s not the pained scream he expected—even though it is hurting like hell, why the fuck is Tsukasa so big?!—but a surprisingly pleasured one. Tsukasa holds him tight and carefully at the same time. He lowers Chrome slowly, filling him inch by inch, reaching so much deeper than Chrome could ever begin to imagine.

Tsukasa stops when he’s fully inside Chrome. His veins are painfully visible under his skin. It makes something sweeten inside Chrome. He remembers the feeling of being inside Senku all too clearly. He _knows_ what it’s like to feel that pressure, how stupidly difficult it is to hold back.

Chrome bites his lip. “’s okay,” he murmurs, trying not think too much about the tears gathering in his eyes, “I’m fine. You can move.”

He does. Chrome holds onto him as he starts thrusting. It’s tentative at first, careful as though he’s afraid Chrome will break. It changes fast, though, gaining strength and speed. Each thrust steals a moan from Chrome, louder and breathier than the previous one. It’s good. So, so fucking good.

A shiver runs down Chrome’s spine when Tsukasa reaches for his hand. His fingers covers all of Chrome’s wrist with ease, smearing his cum further. Chrome’s breath stutters at the feeling of a hot tongue over the white stains. It’s so, _so_ dirty yet so hot at the same time.

Their eyes meet on the mirror. Tsukasa smirks at him and _fuck him_ , fuck his stupidly attractive face and sexy body and gentle personality and everything in-between. He continues licking Chrome’s fingers, from the very tips to his wrist and beyond.

Chrome isn’t sure when he started moving on his own. He meets Tsukasa’s thrusts half-way, rolling his hips in ways he didn’t know he could until now. It’s terrifying, this kind of pleasure. _Tsukasa_ is terrifying.

“That’s it, sweetie,” he whispers against Chrome’s ear. Tsukasa’s breath is hot against Chrome’s skin. His face is painted a beautiful shade of red. “So good for me. Just a little more, ‘kay? You’re doing so well.”

A hiccup escapes Chrome. He glances back at the mirror only to find tears running down his cheeks. Part of him can only describe is image as _pathetic_. The other, smaller yet insistent part of him, wants to see more of _this_ Chrome.

Tsukasa’s pace becomes desperate; erratic, even. He’s on the brink of coming, Chrome can feel it. He thrusts harder, changing the angle ever so slightly. That barely there change is everything Chrome needs to reach his limit.

He throws his head back, mouth open in a soundless scream as he cums again. Tsukasa gasps, his movements stuttering before he reaches his orgasm too, filling Chrome with his seed.

They stay there, shaking and fighting for air. Chrome bites his lip. He feels so full and contented it’s overwhelming. Chrome can’t remember ever feeling this way before. He wouldn’t change this feeling for the world.

“You okay?” Tsukasa murmurs against his shoulder. Chrome hums, snuggling closer to Tsukasa. Perhaps such accomplishment would be possible if Tsukasa weren’t already so deep inside him. “Good… Good.”

There’s silence. It’s the comfortable kind Chrome got used to over the weeks he spent with Tsukasa. His eyes flutter at the featherlight kisses Tsukasa places all over his neck and shoulders.

“We made a mess,” Chrome comments. Not only the bench is full of cum: some of it dropped to the floor along the water they didn’t care about drying. He can see through the mirror the wet trail they made from the shower stall to the bench as well. Chrome’s clothes are yet to be seen. “What you gonna do?”

Tsukasa huffs at the question. “Me? Nothing. Just take care of you.” He punctuates each word with a new kiss. Chrome is torn between being flattered or frustrated.

He sighs, deciding to let it go for now. Tsukasa knows the ways of fighting and gyms better than anyone. If he says there’s nothing to worry about, then Chrome will believe him. “I’ll need clothes, though. You soaked mine.”

“Of course,” Tsukasa agrees easily. He touches Chrome’s stomach, his touch only barely there. Chrome swallows, looking down at the spot Tsukasa’s touching. Is it him or… His belly is swollen? “Don’t wanna any one else looking at you.”

Chrome bites his lip. The words send a shiver down his spine. “You’re aware there’s a chance you’ll have to share, right? We both will.”

Tsukasa pauses. He shifts Chrome on his lap, his cock slipping out of Chrome in the process. Chrome focus on Tsukasa despite the embarrassment of feeling _something_ dropping out of him.

“Did you mean it?” he asks, voice trembling with something foreign to Chrome until then. “Before, you told me to love you. Did you mean it?”

Chrome’s lips part in a quiet gasp. He swallows down the anxiety threatening to come back. It’s now or never, he tells himself. “Yes. I want you to love me. Like you love Senku… Like I love you.”

There’s no time to think. Tsukasa’s lips are already on Chrome’s. His kiss is messy and his hold on Chrome desperate. Despite all that, Chrome can feel one emotion clear in it. _Relief._

“Gods, yes. I love you. _I love you_ ,” Tsukasa repeats over and over again.

Chrome smiles, that very relief mirrored in his soul. It’ll be alright now. As long as they’re together, there’s nothing they can’t do. All they need now is the third piece of their little, complicated puzzle.

“By the way, Chrome,” Tsukasa starts. Chrome blinks at him. Tsukasa’s cheeks look even redder than before. “Do I really fuck good?”

Chrome snorts. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow the last chapter of Lost in paradise will be up! Are you ready to reach the end of this journey?


	7. Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we reach the end! A big thank you to the real Princess who allowed me to write this absolute joy and Dara, whose comments made me smile every day. This is the first time in three years I finish a multi-chapter story and I can't tell you how happy I am with this achievement.  
> And Cloud, I hope your Valentine's week was as great and memorable as you are and deserve. You're great and deserve all the nice things. I love you ♥

**Seven weeks before the reunion**

*******

There are four laws in Physics: first, no object will move unless force acts on it; second, the force of an object is equal to its mass times its acceleration; third, when two objects interact, they apply forces to each other of equal magnitude and opposite direction; and, fourth, it’s not impossible to love two people at the same time. It’s complicated, scary and painful. There are probably ten billion ways to go about with an easier life. And yet, Ishigami Senku wouldn’t give up these feelings for the world.

If he closes his eyes now, he can still remember the exact moments his heart beat faster, harder, and he realized, _oh, so it’s you_. That sense of clarity, the satisfaction of seeing all pieces falling into place, the way everything changes yet remains the same—it’s all too unique to forget easily.

Senku was 13 when it happened for the first time. It was a summer day, one of the hottest ones Senku survived in his very short life. His father had the brilliant idea of driving them to the beach. He, Tsukasa, Taiju and Yuzuriha were ecstatic with the idea of refreshing a bit.

The water was pleasantly cold, but Senku didn’t dare venture beyond the spot it reached his knees. He never learned how to swim. He couldn’t join his friends in their games even if deep down it was all he wanted to.

Tsukasa wasn’t having any of it. There was no warning before he lifted Senku and carried him into the water. Senku’s still embarrassed by that scream, even more with Tsukasa’s hearty laugh. He doesn’t remember they were playing anymore, only that Tsukasa lost.

All because of Senku. Because he wanted to keep him close.

Perhaps Senku always loved Tsukasa, one way or another. He’s always been one of Senku’s best friends, the one he’s always trusted in the most. That feeling, this pure love never truly disappeared even after their high school years and all the hardships they went through to make sure Hyouga would never come back to bother either of them.

This undying flame is probably the only reason they’re walking hand in hand now.

There’s no denying Senku’s contentment. He enjoys Tsukasa’s presence and the time they spend together. Going out on dates and trips and just getting to know more of each other, all the little things that changed in the years they were separated—Senku will never get tired of it. He can’t, not when Tsukasa makes everything _right_ again.

“So you’re really coming with us? Can I tell Mirai the news?” Tsukasa asks. His voice sounds light and carefree, yet Senku can pick the nervous undertones. All this time and Tsukasa still can’t get over those old worries.

Senku smiles, leaning against the lab’s door. His hair tickles his neck and his NASA shirt feels a bit too tight when he crosses his arms. “I told you already. I’m coming.” He squeezes Tsukasa’s hand slightly, the touch reassuring.

Tsukasa’s expression softens at his words. His lips curve into a smile. “You can’t blame me for wanting to make sure. You’re always changing, Senku.”

Senku laughs, loud and unrestrained. It’s okay, he tells himself. There’s no one around to scold him. At least, not anyone who _would_ scold him for being noisy. “You say that, but I’m still the same as always. And you know I can’t say _no_ to you.”

Tsukasa leans down, his lips brushing against Senku’s ears. He shivers at the touch, slight as it is. Senku’s hands grab Tsukasa’s sleeve, unconsciously seeking for a way to ground himself. Tsukasa’s voice sounds like sweet honey. “How about a kiss, then? Hm?”

A kiss. Senku swallows, a sudden wave of hesitation coursing through him. He parts his lips, an excuse ready to leave them. Tsukasa leans back and their eyes meet. Senku closes his mouth. There’s no need to talk. Excuses aren’t needed either.

Tsukasa _knows_.

“See you tomorrow?”

Senku nods this time. “Tomorrow.”

Tomorrow will be a new day. Tomorrow, Senku will be ready to give Tsukasa what he so desperately yearns for. Or so he hopes.

That’s what Senku considers the hardest part of loving a second person at the same time: he can’t fully compromise to one without feeling guilty for the other. He can’t give Tsukasa everything he is and has when he knows his heart also belongs to Chrome.

And Chrome… He is an adventure on his own. It’s almost surreal to think that they’ve been together for eight years. Senku still feels like it was yesterday that Shamil introduced him to the newest addition to their team. Senku expected him to be wary of him. Senku _has_ always been a rather strange guy. He’s used to the weird looks.

Chrome gave him none. Not back then, not ever. Senku appreciates that Chrome doesn’t think less of him because of his personality or appearance. He’s also happy every time he realizes Chrome’s care for him is genuine, that he’s not lying when he says Senku’s worth it—even if he can’t understand what part of him could be entirely worthy of Chrome.

In all honesty, Senku knew from the beginning Chrome would be his downfall. It was in the way he smiled, the love and care he was never afraid to show, the effort he put into making Senku feel included. That was a slow fall, yet Senku had no power against its inevitability.

He does know when he realized his feelings, that amazing moment when the world stops for a moment and you know it’ll never be the same. It was a summer night, one filled with glow of a thousand lanterns and the comfort of family. It was the first festival they went to together. Byakuya was rather insistent that Chrome went with them, even more after finding out about his parents’ passing the previous year.

Senku remembers how cold it turned during the night. He had forgotten his coat back in their apartment. Chrome lent his _haori_ to Senku, then, a piece made by his late mother. Chrome’s fingers ever so gentle and the _haori_ soaked all the warmth Chrome seemed to irradiate. Senku will never forget how those brown eyes seemed to glow under the lanterns. _Way better now, right?_

It wasn’t better. At least, not for Senku, not when he was falling for his best friend, not when Senku was ten billion percent sure Chrome would never feel the same for him or any other man for that matter.

He sighs. Senku fixes his lab coat on his body, closing the buttons to cover most of the shirt he’s using. There’s no reason to aside from his own unreasonable embarrassment. Feelings are weird. They follow no logic or rules.

Senku gave up on understanding this particular side of human nature a long time ago.

It’s easy to spot Chrome’s things. His table is a mess and his laptop is still running some kind of simulation. Senku can’t help but get closer to take a better look, curiosity taking the better of him for the ten billionth time.

The sound of the door open startles him. Senku steps away from Chrome’s work, doing his best to appear nonchalant. Again, for no reason. He knows Chrome would never say anything mean to him, not after all this time together.

“There you are.” His gaze falls to the apparently heavy box Chrome’s carrying. Senku arches an eyebrow. Samples? He doesn’t remember either of them requesting for some—not any that would be that heavy, at least. “Did you get lost or something?”

He approaches Chrome in light steps. Senku can hear the clinking sounds of the samples when Chrome puts the box down. Rocks. They’re for Chelsea then. Chrome huffs, a tired yet relieved sound. He turns around to look at Senku—only to freeze in place when he realizes just where Senku is.

“You…” His eyes narrow at Chrome. There’s no hiding the swell around his friend’s eyes. “You were crying?”

Chrome’s Adam’s apple moves up and down when he swallows. He averts his gaze. “I was just thinking,” he says, his voice low and slightly hesitant. He points at the box. “These samples… They reminded me of home.”

Oh.

Senku’s expression softens. He doesn’t know much of Chrome’s homeland aside from it being far too small to even be considered a town and that most of Chrome’s happiest memories lie in that place. He remembers Chrome has three younger siblings and they’re the reason Chrome keeps working so hard.

His dedication to his family both endears and infuriates Senku. He wishes Chrome would be a little more selfish, that he wouldn’t second guess the few times he gave in to his own wishes. Senku wonders, just how much bigger Chrome’s figurines and movies collections would be if he cared more about himself.

But, more than anything, Senku wishes _he_ could give Chrome those nice things, make Chrome know he’s worthy every last one of them yet nothing Senku ever does will be nearly enough to compare to what Chrome does for him every day.

If only Senku wasn’t stuck in the _best friend_ role, he’d give Chrome the world.

“I see,” Senku whispers. His hands itches to touch Chrome. If only he could make him feel more at home, _wanted_ … “Homesickness suck.”

“It does,” Chrome easily agrees. “It kinda helps to have Chelsea around too. It’s nice to know someone who understands.”

Of course. No matter what Senku does or how much effort he puts into it, he’ll never truly understand what Chrome’s feeling. He averts his gaze, trying to push down his burning jealousy. “Well, tell me if you wanna do something to get your mind off things. Maybe hang out for a bit.”

He wants Chrome to accept it. He wants it so much it hurts. For all Senku enjoys spending time with Tsukasa, being with Chrome is an entirely different kind of thrill. He can already think of ten billion things they could do together, from lunch to watching Chrome’s beloved _Wall-E._ Anything, really, as long as he can be with Chrome.

“I’m fine.” Senku freezes at the answer. Chrome’s smile is an apologetical one. Senku wonders what he’s feeling sorry for, when Chrome knows nothing of his slowly breaking heart. “I have to review for a test anyway. You know math isn’t my forte.”

“Sure… I guess.” Senku blinks, then nods. It’s not a lie. Chrome’s always struggled with arithmetic. He licks his lips, doing his best to keep his disappointment from showing in his voice. “Well, if you need help you know where to find me.”

A moment of silence. And then, “Thank you, Sen.” Senku tries not be shaken by the nickname. No one else calls him that way. It’s something that belongs to Chrome and only him.

It hurts.

Senku just hums in response, turning back to work. Work is safer than his feelings. As long as he has something to do and an objective in mind, no matter how, when or where, Senku knows he can go through anything.

 _Anything_.

***

**Six weeks before the reunion**

***

_Bold of you to assume I can do anything straight_.

It was just a joke. Chrome’s voice never sounded lighter before, teasing, even. He had no idea of the weight of his words. There was no way he could know how much harder and complicated he made Senku’s life in a matter of seconds.

It’s stupid. Senku had decided he’d stay with Tsukasa. How could that simple revelation crush his resolve so easily? He doesn’t know. He’s scared to think too deeply of it. Answers are not always kind. Sometimes, they just create more confusion and pain.

Senku isn’t ready for that.

“What’s wrong?” Tsukasa asks in a concerned tone. His hair is tied in a bun today, various strands escaping it with the strong wind. Senku can’t help but feel distracted by Tsukasa’s body, covered by only a pair swimming trunks. “You look tired.”

A sigh. Senku’s eyes meet Tsukasa’s. “I’m just… distracted, again.”

Tsukasa hums. He glances at the beach—more specifically at the girl collecting seashells. The sky above them is of a dark grey. It’ll rain soon. “Thinking about Chrome?”

Senku freezes. “What makes you think that?”

“It’s what happens when you love someone,” Tsukasa answers, seemingly unbothered. His calm terrifies Senku. “You always think of them.”

He swallows. Senku always knew that Tsukasa _knows_ , but hearing he put it so bluntly is… unsettling, at best. He runs his fingers through his hair. He hates how shaky his hands are. “You know I’m always thinking of you too.”

“Which doesn’t mean your feelings for him don’t exist.” Tsukasa’s right. Senku’s aware of it. If only…

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. The wind is getting stronger now, the first droplets of rain hitting Senku’s skin. He smiles at Tsukasa, a sad, small smile. “I can’t give you it all anymore.”

“No, no, no. It’s okay.” Tsukasa shakes his head. He shifts closer to Senku, his arm wrapping around Senku’s small frame. It’s warm, familiar, _safe_. Senku hides his face on Tsukasa’s chest. “It’s not your fault. And I knew what I was getting into. I’m lucky enough you accepted me after everything. Demanding anything more… That’d be a poor move from me.”

Tsukasa’s words are supposed to be reassuring. They’re not. Senku wants to scream. It’s not Tsukasa’s fault either. He didn’t know the monster Hyouga truly was, none of them knew. Tsukasa was and always will be the biggest victim in this story. Not Senku.

The memory of the day Tsukasa reappeared on his front door, soaked from the rain and with a black eye will never leave Senku’s memory. He remembers how much Tsukasa was shaking all the way to the delegacy, the humiliated look in his eyes as he related everything about their fight and the emotional abuse Hyouga put him through as the officer filed a restriction order. It hurt Senku to hear it, but he’d never leave Tsukasa alone through a moment like that.

Senku should’ve known better than to let Tsukasa go all those years ago. He won’t commit the same mistake again.

“Hey, ‘Kasa,” he calls in a low, low voice. There’s something building in Senku’s mind, the first semblance of an idea that could either be his gateway to paradise or his greatest fall. “You… Would you do anything for me?”

The answer comes right away, no room left for hesitation or second guessing. This, this is the Tsukasa Senku knows, the Tsukasa he fell in love with at 13.

He bites his lip. “There’s something… One thing that’ll make me ready to let go of Chrome for once and all.”

Tsukasa pauses. This close, Senku can hear his increasingly fast heartbeats. “And what is that?”

“Chrome.” Senku inhales. His lungs feel like they’re on fire. “Give me Chrome. I don’t know how. Just… Convince him to it. A bet or anything. A night for each of you… A night is all I need.”

Senku needs to know what it’d be like. He wants to feel it on his skin, even if just as a lie. And then… Then Senku would be free, from Chrome and this painful love.

Tsukasa watches him for a moment. There’s something in his eyes Senku can’t quite understand. He doesn’t have all the pieces in place. He can’t tell what Tsukasa’s thinking of.

“Okay... Under one condition.” Tsukasa’s voice sounds lower than before.

Senku shivers. “And what is it?”

“No favoritisms. If we do that, you _will_ choose.” His voice leaves no room for argument. Senku grits his teeth. “I want you to be happy, Senku. And for that I want you to be honest. Whether it’s me or Chrome… That choice is only yours to take.”

Senku’s heart squeezes painfully in his chest. Here is Tsukasa, selfless, gentle Tsukasa, giving up what could be a certain future with Senku for the sake of his beloved’s happiness. Senku doesn’t deserve him. He doesn’t deserve Chrome either. He’s a selfish bastard who’s lucky to have any form of love at all.

There’s only one thing Tsukasa is forgetting, though: _Chrome doesn’t love Senku_. His choice can only be one and Senku knows it all too well.

Still, the word leaves his lip, heavy and painful like the storm that starts falling upon them. “Yes.”

***

**Five weeks before the reunion**

***

There’s one thing oddly reassuring about this whole deal: no matter what happens, Senku won’t be truly alone. He’ll always have Tsukasa in the end. Tsukasa, who loves him above anything, his first and everlasting love. The only one who knows the truth behind the deal. Senku is a lucky guy.

He stretches on the tub. His body is still slightly sore from their lovemaking. Senku almost forgot how big Tsukasa really is. He did well in choosing a Saturday for this. He definitely doesn’t want to walk around funny because of his own recklessness.

Senku is happy. He really is. He doesn’t care about the means he used to reach this point: he finally gave himself to Tsukasa again. Senku can finally say he has his boyfriend back, in heart and body, mind and soul. There’s nothing he won’t do for Tsukasa, nothing to stop him from chasing this safe heaven…

_So why is he crying?_

He wipes the tears a bit too harshly. Senku knows why. He knew it’d be like this from the moment he asked Tsukasa to embark in this mess. Letting go of Chrome… Senku isn’t sure if he can do that. Just the thought hurts him. It hurts so much he wishes he could disappear.

He doesn’t regret his choice, though. Senku would do it again, as many times as he needs to, if it means he can have both men he loves even if just once. And then, then he’ll live with whatever’s left of them.

“Breakfast is here,” Tsukasa calls from the door. Senku bites his lip and nods. He doesn’t dare look at Tsukasa, not when he knows he’ll see the tear streaks on his cheeks. It’s already too late, though. Tsukasa takes a step closer, and another, and another, and kneels beside Senku. “Hey… Are you okay?”

Senku releases a shuddering breath. He smiles at Tsukasa, the softest smile he can muster at the moment. “I’ll be. Promise.”

Tsukasa’s gaze falls to his chest then. He traces the marks left by teeth and lips and hands with a wistful look. “Does it hurt?”

Senku averts his gaze. He knows Tsukasa isn’t asking about his body. “It isn’t that bad, y’know. I’m happy too. Really.”

“I see,” Tsukasa breathes out. He sits on the edge of the tub. Senku leans against him, resting his head on Tsukasa’s thighs. His lover’s fingers work through his white-green locks. Senku melts under the gentle caress. “I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for, ‘Kasa. Nothing. You know that.” Senku reaches for Tsukasa’s face, his fingers brushing against his cheeks. “You did your best.”

Tsukasa shakes his head. Senku can’t help but fear the darkness in Tsukasa’s eyes. “It’s not enough.” Tsukasa faces contorts in pain. Tears fill his eyes. “It’s not enough if you’re still in pain.”

Senku wants to deny him. Say that he’s not in pain, that he’ll never be, not as long as he has Tsukasa by his side. He wants to kiss those tears away and make sure they’ll never fall again.

But he _can’t._

“Science doesn’t lie, Tsukasa. I don’t, either,” he says. Senku blinks to get rid of his own tears. “You make me happy. I _am_ happy. Please, just… Please trust me. It’s all I ask.”

Tsukasa swallows. He nods, holding Senku’s hands between his own. They’re so warm it hurts. “I love you.”

Senku smiles. “I love you too.”

And that, too, is not a lie.

***

**Four weeks before the reunion**

***

Chrome loves making Senku’s life complicated. He should’ve known that now. He should’ve been prepared to it. But how could he when Chrome’s touches were so delicate, nearly innocent? When he was ready to give Senku everything he had even if Senku deserved none of that? When he whispered promises over and over again, each time more painful than the last, breaking Senku’s heart into billions of pieces without any chance to recover?

Senku can’t sleep that night. There’s something heavy in chest, preventing him from breathing. Guilt. In its simplest, purest form. His eyes are fixed on Chrome’s face, his profile highlighted by the moonlight. His arms are warm around Senku. The sound of his heartbeats are comforting under Senku’s ear. Each beat echoes Chrome’s words.

_You’re breathtaking. I don’t lie to you. No one else can compare._

_I love you._

He inhales sharply. Senku shuts his eyes and covers his mouth. _What did he do?_ He hurt Chrome, the one person who never, not even once, hurt him. He did it, all for his stupid, selfish desires. Because of him, Chrome cried to sleep. Because of him, Tsukasa is somewhere out there, also expecting the worst. He did it.

Senku is a monster.

He extricates himself from Chrome carefully. He doesn’t want to accidentally wake him up. No, Senku can definitely do without having to explain these tears to Chrome.

Seeing his reflection on the bathroom’s mirror doesn’t make Senku feel any better. His whole body is littered with Chrome’s marks. They’re not as dark as the ones Tsukasa left the previous week, but they’re way more numerous.

Senku wonders, when Chrome gains more experience, what kind of lover will he become? Will he retain his careful nature or will he give in to his more sadistic side? Will he still blush when praised? Will he still enjoy clothed sex and crossdressing? The questions are endless. Senku wishes he could have an answer for them. He wishes he could _see_ those changes, be the one to lead Chrome through the wonders of sex and experiment new things with him. Senku wants Chrome to look at him, touch him, and know there’s no one else he’d rather be with.

He also wants to be the one at Chrome’s side when he wakes up. Senku wants to help him prepare breakfast and share all those family moments with. He wants to be loved in a way that surpasses the pleasure of bedroom. He wants to be taken care of and appreciated.

Senku wants Chrome, _his_ Chrome, the one he lived with for over eight years and fell in love with.

But he doesn’t want _just_ Chrome. He wants Tsukasa too. He wants them, both of them. There’s no way he can choose just one, not when now he knows his heart will be torn in half if he does.

Senku can’t do that. He _can’t_. He can’t hurt them even more with his uncertainty. And yet he knows there’s no way out of this. He is the only one responsible for this mess. He can’t run away… _Right?_

“Sen?” Chrome’s sleepy voice reaches him. Senku splashes some water on his face, doing his best to ignore his trembling fingers. “You there?”

“Yeah. Just needed to pee,” he calls back, unashamed of his choice of words. Senku straightens his back, making sure no sign of tears remain on his face before hurrying back to the bedroom. Chrome’s eyes meet his. Senku’s heart skips a bit at the fear he sees in Chrome’s eyes. “Hey, what’s wrong? I’m here,” he whispers, snuggling back into Chrome’s embrace.

“I know you are. Sorry, I just…” Chrome pauses. His grip on Senku tightens ever so slightly. “I had a nightmare.”

Senku looks at him, his brows furrowed in concern. “Do you wanna talk about it?” Senku knows sharing sometimes is the best option. His father always heard him, regardless of how stupid and unrealistic his dreams were. If Chrome needs that same attention, then Senku will be overjoyed to give it to him.

Chrome shakes his head. He bites his lip. “Just… Can you promise me one thing?”

There’s no need to think about it. “Of course! Whatever you want, if it’s something I can do.”

Chrome hesitates. He sits up on the bed, bringing Senku with him. “Just promise me nothing will change. That regardless of your choice we can still be friends. That things can go back to normal.”

A punch would have hurt Senku far less than that desperate plea. “Chrome…”

“Please,” he cuts him off. Chrome’s eyes are filled with tears. “I don’t care if you won’t be mine or whatever. I just don’t want to lose you!”

It hurts. It hurts like hell. And yet, Senku can only give him one answer. “I promise.”

***

**Two days before the reunion**

***

Senku is a greedy man… and a liar.

Even if he tried, he knows there’s no way he could have just went back to normal. It’s simply impossible, especially now that he knows what it feels like to have Chrome and Tsukasa. He can’t let go of either of them. Senku _refuses_ to.

The invitation from his old mentor came at the best time. Senku didn’t think twice before flying back to Africa. Getting into work was easy, and so was ignoring the raging conflict in his chest.

Work is safer than his feelings. Senku can persevere as long as he keeps those thoughts out of his mind. He’ll bring this project the help his mentor asked for and thrive just as he did every time he comes back. Senku has a task and an objective. It’s all he needs.

Or so he tried to convince himself.

Senku’s eyes keep straying to his left every time he finds something new or has a snarky comment he needs to share with someone. He always hesitates at the door after completing his lab hours, waiting for someone who won’t appear.

It’s stupid. They’re not here. There’s no way they could, not when they don’t even know where Senku is. Really, it’s just… _stupid_.

“The heart knows no reason.” Those words take him off-guard. His mentor smiles at him, his crinkles making his appearance softer. “This old man may not be able to give you answers, but he’ll try.”

Senku swallows. Was he that obvious? “I don’t need them. I’m not a high schooler in love.”

“You say like those things get easier with age,” the man chuckles.

“You don’t look like you have much trouble,” Senku points out. He’s only seen his mentor’s wife twice. That’s all he needed to know there’s absolutely nothing she wouldn’t do for him.

“Oh, I do. Every day is a trial, you know.” Senku puts his samples down and turns to face his mentor. The man’s smile widens at the gesture. “Love isn’t the answer for everything, Senku. There are way too many things that can and will get in the way, from the most trivial to the hardest of problems.”

“Why even try, then?!” Senku blurts out. There’s no hiding the frustration in his voice. “If it’s so hard, if there’s no guarantee it’ll work out in the end… Why even bother?”

“Because there’s nothing better than reaching the end of the day and realizing your feelings still didn’t change.” The gentleness and tranquility in the man’s voice make it clear he _knows_ what he’s talking about and isn’t scared of it. “It’s true that the problems can be hard to deal with. The fights are always overwhelming, but inevitable. There are times when all you want is to give up, and others where you wonder if it’s enough. If you’re being good enough. The truth is: it is. And no one could do it better than you.”

Senku thinks of Tsukasa. They had their fights since they were children. Some of them still are a sore spot for Senku. And yet they always made up in the end of the day and tried again. They knew they’d always have each other, that no argument would overcome what they had.

There weren’t fights with Chrome. No, with them everything was based on _we need to talk_. No holding resentment or frustrations, no hiding your pain, ask for help when you need it. Those talks hurt sometimes. Talking about feelings, regardless of the way or form, always hurts.

The old man is right. 

“Tell me, Senku. You’ll be leaving tomorrow. Isn’t it worth trying?”

Senku swallows. He nods. “It is.”

That night, he’ll reach for the phone he left in the back of his bedside table and turn it on for the first time in two weeks. He’ll see every message, every missed call, and remember his mentor’s words.

There’s no telling what will happen two days from now. It’ll probably hurt. Senku may be left heartbroken for the rest of his life. And yet…

 _It’s worth trying_.

***

**Day of the reunion**

***

“You sure you don’t want to go home first? It was a long flight.” Byakuya’s concerned voice reminds Senku of exactly where is he and where he is going to.

Senku hugs himself to fight the unreasonable cold he’s feeling. Not only that, his body feels slower, begging for some much needed hours of sleep. He can’t help but curse how fast he adapted to Africa’s time zone. It’ll be a while before he feels _home_ again.

His mind, however, is running ten billion miles a second. Senku knows he wouldn’t be able to sleep even if he had the softest of beds right in front of him. He tightens his hold on his phone, the screen showing a message Tsukasa sent him weeks ago.

“I’ll be fine,” he answers at last. Senku glances out the window; he can see the observatory growing on the horizon. He shivers. “I won’t have rest until I get this out.”

Byakuya nods slowly. Senku knows his old man. There’s something bothering him, something he’s struggling to put into words. Senku wishes he could make it easier for his father, that he could diminish his worries even if just a little. He can’t. He can’t change his feelings, nor does he wants to.

He can’t leave Tsukasa.

“Senku,” Byakuya calls, his voice tenser than before. His grip on the wheel is so strong his knuckles are turning white. “I… I’m sorry.”

Senku’s eyes widen at that. He’s sure his neck snapped with how fast he turned to look at his old man. Byakuya’s face is painted red, something glistening in his eyes. _Tears_. “What… Why would you even…?”

“I wasn’t a good father.” Byakuya’s voice never sounded so harsh before, not even on _that_ day. Senku flinches at the tone. “I wasn’t there for you.”

“That’s not true.” Senku shakes his head. His body trembles. “You’ve always been on my side. _Always_. Even now…”

He doesn’t have any memory of his biological parents. The kids at school would always pick up on him for that but Senku didn’t mind. He had Byakuya. His father was always there. It was Byakuya’s hand that led him to his first day of kindergarten. That same hand wiped his tears when Tsukasa left. It was his hand that Senku sought for under the dozens lights of his graduation. _Did you see, old man? I made it!_

Senku could be a five or fifty-year-old and nothing would change. In the end, even if everyone leaves, Byakuya will always be there for him, the only person Senku can count in for life.

“Not the way you needed me to,” Byakuya argues, his voice tired more than anything. “Not if you thought going away was the better option when I was right _here_.”

Senku can’t find an answer for that. Talking to Byakuya never once crossed his mind before he accepted the invitation to the project. It never did, not when Tsukasa was involved and Senku knew how much everything still hurts Byakuya.

They stop at a red light. Senku’s voice is barely a whisper. “Sorry… It wasn’t my intention.”

Byakuya’s frown deepens. “No, no, no! I’m not trying to blame you, it’s not your fault.”

“But I hurt you…”

“Because I hurt you first!” Byakuya explodes. “I tried to stop you from seeing him. I tried to use Chrome to make you forget him. I was ready to expulse him that day. I did all that when I knew of your feelings. I failed you!”

Senku swallows. He touches Byakuya’s trembling shoulders. “You’re my father. Of course you’d try to protect me after everything. I don’t blame you for that.” He bites his lip. His vision is a little too blurred for his liking. “I just wish you’d have a little more faith in me.”

“I will.” Green light. Byakuya takes a deeper breath, the car roaring back to life. “And Senku… Next time bring Tsukasa for dinner too. I’ll call Shamil and we’ll have a double date or something.”

“Okay,” Senku agrees. He blinks a few times to get rid of the tears. A chuckle escapes him. “Y’know if the world is as nice a place as people make it seem, Tsukasa won’t be the only one I’ll bring for dinner.”

Byakuya gapes at him, confusion all over his face. He shakes his head. “I have no idea what you’re talking about and honestly I’m too scared to ask at this point.” The car takes a turn and pulls out of the driveway. Senku glances at the building before them. It’s time. “As long as you’re happy…”

“I’ll be the happiest person alive.” Senku’s expression softens.

Byakuya smiles. “Then I wish you all the best, my son.”

Senku nods at his father and jumps out of the car. He stands there for a moment, watching as his father’s car disappears into the chaotic traffic. He takes a deeper breath, eyes focusing on the building in front of him. 

The observatory is located on the third floor of the museum of astronomy. Senku can’t count how many times he visited this place, with his father, school trips and even Chrome once. The space always attracted him and is the focus of most of his solo projects—much like Shamil focuses on virology and Chelsea and Chrome on geography.

How interesting it is that the projects with Chrome always tasted sweeter than his own.

He glances at Tsukasa’s old message again. He said the event would start at three and they had to arrive together or they’d be led to different places. Senku doesn’t know where to start looking for them; in all honesty, Senku doesn’t even know for sure if Chrome will come.

Senku bites his lip, unsure. He opens Tsukasa’s contact, his finger hovering over his name. He exhales and presses the phone to his ear. Senku waits. His sweaty hands make his grip on the phone slippery. Senku frowns, annoyed, when… “ _Senku?_ ”

He gasps. Tsukasa’s voice sounds odd over the phone. It always does. And yet… Senku wishes he could listen to it all day. His voice is low and hesitant. Senku isn’t ignorant to what he did, to the worry he certainly caused Tsukasa and Chrome. “Hey… I’m here. Where are you?”

“ _The asteroids’ room._ ” Tsukasa’s answer comes right away; Senku can’t help but frown. It doesn’t sound like Tsukasa’s choice at all.

“I’ll be right there.” Senku ends the call without waiting for Tsukasa’s reply. Senku knows the way by heart now. His heart beats faster, louder with each step. There, right behind the next door…

He sees Tsukasa before anything else. His hair is different from what Senku remembers. It’s beautiful. Senku wonders what else changed during those two weeks. Tsukasa didn’t notice him yet. He’s leaning over something Senku can’t see.

Oh. Not something. _Someone_. Someone tiny enough to be almost completely hidden by Tsukasa’s massive frame, someone with familiar spiked hair and a voice that makes Senku’s heart beat faster.

 _Chrome_.

Senku’s breath stutters. Part of him wished Chrome wouldn’t come, that he could talk to them one at a time. That he could have the time to prepare for this. It’s too late to change his mind now. He approaches them in light steps. Chrome notices him first, his eyes meeting Senku’s and, _oh_ , how he missed this man.

It all happens too fast. One moment Senku’s standing there, shaking and alone; the other Chrome’s all over him, his arms warm and safe around Senku. Chrome is shaking too. The sleeve of Senku’s coat gets wetter the longer Chrome holds him.

A hand touches Senku’s back. He looks up to see Tsukasa smiling at him. There’s no anger or resentment in his eyes, not the way Senku imagined. There’s relief in his eyes and something close to joy.

No words are said. Chrome doesn’t let go of him. He’s not crying anymore, but his body still shakes against Senku’s. Senku wants to see him, take in all the small changes over these weeks. Chrome styled his hair differently again. Senku’s hands itch to touch the fluffy strands.

Chrome sniffs beside him, his hold on Senku’s hand tightening slightly. “Can I ask you something, Senku?”

“Of course.” The answer comes too fast, a fleeting attempt at making up to Chrome in some way.

“You… You didn’t go away because of me, right? I didn’t do anything wrong?” His voice trembles and fails.

Senku’s heart squeezes painfully in his chest. He should’ve known Chrome would think that. He’s always worried too much about everything, from his appearance to his performances. Senku can only imagine how far Chrome could if he were free of those anxieties.

“Gods, no, of course not.” Senku puts both hands on Chrome’s shoulders. “Look at me. It wasn’t you. I loved every second of it. You were _perfect_.” He takes a shuddering breath. A small, bitter smile appears on his lips. “You were _too_ perfect for me.”

Chrome nods. For a moment it looks as though he’ll start crying again. Instead, he hides his face on the curve of Senku’s neck. It’s warm. Chrome is warm. Senku’s all too aware of Tsukasa’s presence behind him. If he as much as leaned one millimeter back, he knows, he’d be right in Tsukasa’s eyes.

Senku’s heart skips a beat at the realization. This, this is where he wants to be, right between the two men he loves.

This is _home_.

“C’mon, let’s get outta here. They’ll call us weird if they find us on the floor like this,” he scolds lightly. Senku doesn’t mind others seeing them, not really. Part of him hopes they will see and know exactly who he belongs to. “And we need to talk.”

Tsukasa lets out a displeased groan. “Ugh, not the cursed sentence again.”

“You didn’t complain last time,” Chrome points out, his voice still muffled by Senku’s shoulder.

“Nope. I did complain. ‘Nothing good can come when someone says it’, remember?” Tsukasa corrects him.

“You actually said, ‘nothing good ever happens when someone says that’. If you gonna quote yourself, at least do it right, you moron.” Chrome sounds… amused? Yes, he’s definitely amused. “And y’know, that’s still false. Good things happened then.

“An exception. Can’t let it talk for all.” Tsukasa stands up. He offers Senku a hand. “We have some time before the event starts. They opened a cafeteria on the next corridor.”

Senku accepts Tsukasa’s hand. He doesn’t let go of that hand despite being standing on his feet. Chrome’s arms let go of him. A complaint is right on the tip of his tongue until warm fingers intertwine with his own.

 _Oh_. This isn’t bad. Not at all. 

“How ‘bout the project? How did it go?” Tsukasa asks.

“It was frustrating. We couldn’t identify what kind of virus it is exactly, so _sensei_ is gonna call more specialists in the field. They were scared because it’s similar to the Ebola virus in composition but it showed completely different symptoms on infected animals and—” Senku pauses, suddenly realizing he’s been gesturing the whole time… while holding their hands. “—Anyway, that’s outta my league now.”

“That sounds scary,” Tsukasa murmurs. “We’re not gonna catch that, right?”

Chrome hums. He holds his chin with his free hand. “I don’t think so. You said you it infected animals, right?”

“Yeah. They found it in a small family of alligators. Chances are they contracted the virus in the same place, most likely via contaminated water.” Senku explains.

“The humans in the area?”

“Also drank from the same water source. None presented symptoms and their blood samples showed no signs of virus.”

“Either the virus doesn’t survive in humans, or mammals as a whole, or they killed it when they boiled it before consumption. Sounds interesting,” Chrome hums. Something warm bubbles up in Senku’s chest. They really think alike.

Tsukasa’s face contorts into a frown. Senku wonders if he thinks they’re crazy or something. “So you weren’t just running away, you were interested in this thing.”

Senku hesitates. “Partly, yes,” he admits. His gaze is firm ahead of them.

The cafeteria is fairly empty. Senku expected there to be more people given the event and the fact that it’s a Saturday. He snorts. Why is it always the Saturdays?

“What will you two want?” Tsukasa asks. They took a table on the far corner of the room, conveniently close to the window yet distant enough to give them a semblance of privacy.

“Strawberry and chocolate cake for me,” Chrome answers without missing a beat. Senku can’t help but feel amused. Give it to Chrome to make very specific requests. “If they don’t have it, then, uh, I dunno, anything with chocolate.”

Tsukasa chuckles. He turns to Senku. “You?”

“Same thing. And iced coffee for me, no sugar.” If Tsukasa finds his request weird, he doesn’t show.

Senku’s never been one for sweets, after all.

“Senku,” Chrome calls him as soon as Tsukasa’s gone. Senku leans closer to him, curiosity filling his voice. “For real, who was better? Me or Tsukasa?”

Senku gasps at him. He looks away from Chrome, his cheeks set aflame. He stutters, then swallows, and tries again: “… can’t.”

Chrome blinks. “What?”

“I can’t choose, goddamnit!” Senku covers his face with both hands, shame and frustration coloring his skin.

“Oh.” Chrome leans back. He covers his mouth with his hand, shock all over his face. He shakes his head. “I didn’t expect that. I mean… It’s _Tsukasa_. He’s great!”

Senku glances at him suspiciously. “How can you be so sure?” It’s Chrome’s turn to look away. At least he has the decency of looking embarrassed. Senku’s eyes narrow even more. “Chrome…”

“You’re a lucky bastard.” Senku startles at the sound of Tsukasa’s voice. He puts their food on the table: three slices of strawberry and chocolate cake, a mug of hot chocolate and a cup of iced coffee.

“Oh, so they have it!” Chrome’s eyes spark at the sight of the cake. He almost looks like a completely different person from before.

“Yeah, and it’s five times the price of the one at Sea Dragon,” Tsukasa grumbles, obviously displeased. “You’re lucky you have me.”

“Yes, I am, sir!” Chrome easily agrees, barely paying attention to Tsukasa’s words. Tsukasa sighs, giving up on it to savor his chocolate.

It’s delicious, Senku needs to admit that. The bitter coffee helps balance the extra sweetness of the cake. He glances at Chrome, a low chuckle escaping him. “You made a mess again.”

“Does he ever not make one?” Tsukasa asks in the middle of a sigh.

“Nope. That’s Chrome for you,” Senku replies. He can’t tell why this makes him so happy, but it does. “I’m still waiting for your answer, Chrome.”

Tsukasa frowns when Chrome very obviously ignores him. “What’s that?”

“He asked which of you… Y’know, does that better. Then said you’re great and refuses to say anything else.” Senku watches Tsukasa closely.

He blinks, then looks away. His cheeks look a little redder than before. “Who’s it, though?”

“Tsukasa!” Senku practically whines.

“No, really, now I wanna know. You were that scared to stay and answer before, after all.” Tsukasa’s cheeks are still flushed. Senku hates how adorable he looks even when he’s being so annoyingly insistent.

Senku groans. “Again, I can’t choose, okay? You both are great. Perfect. Now answer my question.”

“Oh, that’s great!” Tsukasa smiles, a little too happy for Senku’s liking.

“What about it is great?” Now Senku is really… confused. He expected them to be angry at him. Senku had thought of ten billion ways to calm them, convince them that his idea isn’t as crazy as it sounds, that they can make it work. And yet…

He remembers the first sight he had of both of them. Tsukasa was leaning forward, leaning over Chrome, so close Senku doubts they weren’t touching in any way or form. Senku can’t help but feel there’s something odd. He doesn’t remember these two being so close before. And the way Tsukasa looks at Chrome is almost like…

 _No, it can’t be_. Senku shakes his head. His luck is shit. He grew up hearing this fact, acknowledged it far too many times for him to count. He couldn’t be so lucky now, could he?

His eyes widen. “Wait, you…”

“Yeah.” Chrome scratches the back of his neck. “It wasn’t planned, just—”

“Actually, it was. It was _my_ plan all along,” Tsukasa interrupts him. He avoids Chrome’s shocked eyes. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m not saying I was _using_ you or anything. I did already like you before. Kinda. I just was too scared to admit.”

“I knew you were scared of him. You said it after we made the deal,” Senku adds in a low voice. He knows Tsukasa and Chrome talked some before that day. And, even before that, Tsukasa heard many stories of Chrome from Senku.

“You never hid you loved Chrome. It made me curious… What kind of guy is he? And then… I was falling for him before I realized.” Tsukasa’s smile becomes complicated. “Thing is… We agreed that we’d like to try… If you’re okay with having two boyfriends, that is.”

“You gotta know we’ll be insufferable, though. He’s a jerk and I’m a bastard. Not the greatest combo,” Chrome pipes in.

“But we can promise we’ll do our best to make you happy. Anything,” Tsukasa adds.

Senku doesn’t know what to say. It’s too much, too sudden, too _perfect._ His gaze falls to his empty teacup. The beautiful patterns blur into a messy block of color as he stares. Tears. Senku’s crying again. He tries to wipe those tears. They’re wrong. And annoying. He’s not sad, goddamnit! He’s never been happier before.

He nods, not trusting his words. Senku doesn’t know who hugged him first; he leans into the embrace, hiding all the embarrassing tears against his chest. He can feel the other leaning behind him, rubbing comforting circles on his back. Tsukasa’s and Chrome’s voices blend into a symphony of whispered promises and love confessions.

His own voice is barely a whisper, muffled against a broad chest. “ _I love you_.”

***

“Chrome!”

Senku looks around in search of the owner of that voice. The event just ended and they’re wandering around the telescopies.

The event was surprisingly pleasant. Senku didn’t know what exactly he expected when they were led to an empty, white room. Only a globe-like machine stood in the middle.

He really didn’t expect it to be a projector. The white room became the endless, dark space and they stood upon stars. They showed constellations, took them for a tour in Mars and through the rings of Saturn. Senku felt like a child relearning the wonders of the universe. This time, it wasn’t Byakuya’s hands he held. Those hands belonged to the men he loved, the ones he hoped to spend the rest of his life with.

Chrome spots the person first: a skinny man with wild orange-red hair. Senku can’t shake the feeling that he saw his man before, but his memory fails him.

“I have updates! Great news!” The man smirks at them. Senku isn’t so confident good things could come from this person, but the way Chrome’s face lights up makes him feel better. The man glances at Tsukasa and Senku, only then noticing their joined hands. His smile grows a little, a menacing little thing in Senku’s opinion. “Nee, Chrome-kun, not gonna introduce me to your _darlings_?”

Chrome scratches his neck. His smile couldn’t be happier despite the nervous habit. “These are my boyfriends, Senku and Tsukasa. Darlings, this is the great Uei Yo. He’s the officer taking care of my case.”

“Worry not my dearests, the great Yo took Chrome in and no one messes with Yo’s friends!” He points at himself with his thumb, his chest clearly inflated with pride. Senku can almost feel Tsukasa’s effort _not_ to laugh. “So, remember how I told that day that we caught a suspect?”

“And that he had some other crimes under his belt, yeah,” Chrome agrees. Senku’s brows furrows. He doesn’t know how to feel about the fact that _he_ didn’t know.

“Yeah, unfortunately it wasn’t that simple. That guy had _nothing_ to do with you. To quote the fucker’s words, he’s a hacker, not a harasser, and definitely not a thief.” Yo shakes his head, displeasure clear on his face. His voice loses the dramatic tone, more like what Senku would expect of a police man. “We checked the videos of places this guy visited on the day of the last message and we found out the phone was planted on his backpack. The real culprit was a lot smarter than that and, truth be told, he gave us a shit ton of work.”

“But you caught him,” Tsukasa says. Anxiety seeps into his voice. Fear, too, more for Chrome than anyone else.

Senku’s hold on Chrome’s hand tightens slightly. He feels the same.

“We arrested him yesterday and, _man_ , I gotta tell you, I never saw anything dirtier than the freak’s history. Aggression, murder attempt, domestic abuse, violation of restriction orders—and he has plenty of them, mind you—and there are rumors that he purposefully caused his family’s business downfall. A shit show, really.” Yo shudders visibly. “Y’know, even if we don’t get him in jail for harassing you, rest assured we’ll definitely keep him there for everything else. You’re a safe man now.”

“That’s… A bit too much… Why would a monster like that come after me?” Chrome’s voice fails.

“I… I really can’t answer that. But I feel your boyfriend there will know.” Yo glances at Tsukasa.

Senku’s eyes narrows. An idea is forming in his mind and for the first time in his life he wishes he’s wrong. “The name wouldn’t be _Saitou_ , would it?”

“So you _do_ know!” Yo beams, completely unaware of the full meaning of his words. “But yeah, that’s pretty much. Bad guy will go to jail, that’s for sure. _I_ will make sure of it, even if it costs my job.”

“Thank you, Yo,” Chrome whispers, albeit shakingly. He turns to look at Tsukasa and Senku. “This Saitou… Do you know him?”

“Saitou is Hyouga’s surname,” Tsukasa answers before Senku could. His lips twist into a pained smile. “I thought this was over… And now you were dragged into this mess too, Chrome.”

“Hey, it’s _not_ your fault. And you heard him, it’s over now. He won’t come back. He’ll pay for everything he did.” The resolution in Chrome’s voice relieves Senku’s own worries. Chrome knows. Chrome’s on their side. This burden isn’t just theirs to carry anymore.

“And even if he does… You’re not alone anymore. _We_ are not alone anymore. We’ll fight together, okay?” Senku adds softly.

Tsukasa pulls them into a hug. Senku hugs him back, his other hand holding Chrome’s firmly. “Together.”

It won’t easy. It’s a constant uphill fight against the obstacles of life. Some days they’ll win. Others, they’ll feel like giving up. To win or to lose doesn’t matter, not as long as they’re willing to try again the next day. As long as they have this tumultuous and unstable thing called _love_ , no matter what happens, they’ll thrive.

And this paradise is the only thing Senku will never let go of.

 _Never_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end... For now ♥


End file.
